Anything Goes
by ReBish
Summary: Is it really that much to ask to be a normal college student without being outed as a mutant for everyone to see on youtube? Lorena has the worst luck and now she's being recruited as an experiment for Tony to play with until he understands her powers that can possibly unlock a way to help Bruce tame the beast. Guinea Pig was not something she wanted to add to her resume.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

In Which Shit Hits the Fan

Lorena was desperate and angry.

She had just had the shittiest day of her life.

She tied her hair back in a bun and shoved on a cheap hat she bought on sale while purchasing a new hair-dye. She'd go a brunette this time and hoped that she wouldn't be recognized as people rushed through the neighborhood in fear as the attacks had slowed to a stop hours ago. The little store she was at was tentatively open for the masses. It seemed people still needed groceries to survive and the owners knew that well enough. The cracks on the roof said differently but Lorena just slapped a twenty on the counter and shoved her dye into her already bulging backpack and headed to her father's garage to hide out until dusk. It was going to be a headache to dye her hair again.

It was an electric blue this time and would have to be a boring brown until she could show her face in a couple of weeks to the public. She was studying to be come a veterinarian and had an internship at an animal hospital. She didn't get paid for any of her time but she learned a lot and made quite a few canine friends. When she wasn't at school or at the animal hospital, she was busy at her job making beds at a hotel near Central Park which what got her in trouble in the first place.

She groaned heavily and tugged her mini skirt a little lower as she walked through a construction zone and ignored the cat calls and whistles. Flipping off the workers, she crossed the street and headed to the Phil's Garage, her dad's place where she would hide out until he got off. He was working late to make ends meet for the month and Lorena mentally made a note to work a few extra hours to help out more around the house. She'd call her brother and give him a head's up to send more money. He was in the Marines and was stationed out in California for the next two years. Lorena missed him with a passion.

The lights around the garage flickered as she opened the door and went inside. There were six full slots with different cars that needed something or another to get fixed. There were four men besides her dad that worked in the garage and all knew to treat her with respect or get a large wrench to the head and a pink slip, no matter how she acted. Lorena sighed again and was glad that it was empty as she could commandeer the bathroom for her own purposes. She dropped her backpack on the ground and kicked it to the side with her black doc martens to the side near an almost finished engine that needed to be rebuilt. Lorena had no head for mechanics and was glad for it or she would have had the same fate as her brother, working long days and even longer hours at the garage for little to no pay. It was why her brother had decided to join the military. He wanted security.

"Dad!"

"_Mija_," he said, grease-covered overalls and all. He was clean shaven though, with the same green colored eyes as her and a belly that jiggled when he laughed. It was how she knew something was really funny. "I was worried! I heard about the attacks-"

"Yeah, the hotel I'm working for has some broken windows and such but it survived the alien attack well enough," Lorena bit her tongue and cried out in pain. "Shit!"

"Don't swear, that's not lady-like," he reprimanded.

"Since when am I a lady? I'm going to be in the bathroom. Are you going to be here a while?"

"Another oil change and some other trinkets and I'm finished for the night."

"Okay," Lorena bobbed her head. "I'll be in the bathroom."

It took some fandangling but she managed to dye her hair by the time that her father finished in the garage. She worked quickly as she didn't want to be recognized. If _only_ she had called out of work, she could have avoided the attack of the aliens. It wasn't the first time, though she hadn't been in New York during that mess. She had been visiting her brother in California for a few days and watched the whole mess on television.

This time...

Okay.

So maybe it was kind of her fault too.

She was curious in seeing the Avengers in action and had hidden in the lobby of the hotel. It was only when the aliens started chasing her down through the rubble that used to be a street did things get freaky weird. Lorena had been screaming for help, jumping through hoops and trying to get away when she tripped and fell on her back like the typical damsel in distress when a gigantic green _thing_ propelled itself from a crumbling building right in front of her to slam its fists into the ground and pummel the aliens with fury. Lorena froze like a bumbling idiot and tried to make the synapses in her brain wake the fuck up when the Hulk (oh, she knew _exactly_ who was saving her ass) turned on her and roared her way. There were still some people around, trying to run away when they paused to watch the action of a woman getting possibly squished by the Hulk. Some even pulled out their cell phones to record her last moments of life.

Much to everyone's good time, she wasn't a normal human being.

Mutants were crawling out of the woodwork everyday and she knew she wasn't normal the moment she hit puberty. When she started being able to manipulate people's emotions, she went online and figured out she was an Empath. That she was able to control people's feelings and push them to do what she wanted. She became withdrawn and fell into her Goth phase for a few years. Her father took her to a psychiatrist and she was put on medication. They helped with controlling her powers a lot but she knew eventually she would have to handle them on her own.

When the Hulk took a few steps forward towards her, she lost her mind and pushed herself away on the ground. It wasn't everyday that she was approached by a large green giant and roared at. She lifted her hands and yelled at it to stop. Miraculously, it did and paused to look at her with the utmost intense gaze she had ever beheld. Lorena didn't stop to think about it and forced the Hulk to feel calm. She didn't know that the Hulk operated on emotions of anger and watched it shrink down to a regular and naked man who uttered a "what are you" to her before passing out completely on the ground.

The people around her started to point at her and start crying out "mutant" and "freak" and that was her cue to run. Cell phones caught her picture as she shouldered her bag and ran as fast as she could out of there. As Lorena sat in the bathroom contemplating her day, she dried her hair slowly as she looked in the mirror with dark brown hair and frown on her face.

Freak.

Mutant.

Oh, she was scared now.

Very scared.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena decided to change her taste of clothes for a while if she was going to be hiding her identity. Youtube videos were popping up everywhere and there had been a news story on her the other night when she was flicking through channels during the commercial break. Who was the blue haired mutant? What were her powers? Was she the Hulk Whisperer?

Hulk Whisperer.

Right.

She braided her hair and slipped into a pair of her old jeans that still fit surprisingly well. Still unable to completely change her image, she threw on a t-shirt and stepped into a pair of flats. It was still hot so she didn't need a jacket as September rolled in. Lorena looked in the mirror and could hardly recognize herself, which was a good thing. When she pushed the door open to the animal hospital, she got a row of compliments on her new hair style and was told not to change it. She might be able to get a boyfriend now. With a frown, she put on the scrubs in one of the rooms and wished she could have gone back to her old blue hair. Sure, she changed the shade of it on occasion but blue hair had been a part of her life since she had turned eighteen. And now she had to change it to a normal color. She was starting to hate the Hulk for ruining her life.

"You look so pretty," said her coworker, Sandy. "I have a brother. He just finished his four years in the Navy, you should meet him."

"No thanks, I'm happy," Lorena smiled tightly. She was seeing someone already, just not not exclusively. He hated her blue hair too but didn't complain about it very often.

"Oh, but he's very cute," Sandy whined. "He hasn't had a proper girlfriend since he joined the military."

_I wonder why, she thought._ "Um, maybe one day. But not right now. I've got to go prep room four, okay?"

"I'll give you his number." She picked up a post-it and grinned.

Rushing out of the receptionist area, she realized that as someone with normal hair, she was accepted. Normal was attractive, different was scary. And she had kept men at bay with her blue hair even if she had a down-right perky demeanor. Lorena ignored the pick up lines and casual invites to dinner and focused on the cute animals who needed her tender loving care. Despite the fact that she had been bitten twice, she chalked it up to a bad day and finished up by signing out at the back. Sandy came over with a post-it and handed it over.

"Make sure to call him, I texted him about you and he thinks you sound great," Sandy stated, bouncing on her heels. Lorena mentally groaned and took the slip reluctantly.

"Um, thanks I guess? Just so you know, I'm going back to the blue in a few weeks," she declared, watching Sandy's face fall.

"Oh but you're so pretty now," Sandy realized what she said and bit her lip. "Um, I mean prettier."

"Thanks," Lorena shook her head. "I've got to head out to my job. Thanks for the number but I probably won't call."

"Why not," Sandy demanded.

"Because if your brother hasn't had a date since he joined, there might be a reason for it." And with that, Lorena turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Sandy with her jaw on the ground.

Lorena caught the bus right in front of the hospital and rode it to Central Park where she walked to the hotel. Clocking in, she changed into her maid's uniform and went about to cleaning and vacuuming rooms as well as making the bed and picking up everything that didn't belong. It was tedious work that made her mind wander to the day her life changed.

_Fucking hell, fucking hell, why did I bother watching? I should have just run, she cried in her head. _

_ Her boots were able to handle the rubble on the ground as she fled, being chased by ugly aliens who were screaming bloody murder at her, shooting lasers her way while she weaved to and fro, keeping herself from getting killed. Barely. She leaped off a ledge that was part of the street and landed on her feet, only to fall on her knees. Not caring about the torn tights or the bloody skin, she continued to run. Her feet were throbbing from standing all day but at this point, if she didn't get stepping, she'd be dead._

_ Her chest was heaving and she wasn't breathing properly as she made her way through burning cars and turned over buses. She wasn't sure why she was being chased but there were others who were just as desperate to get away as her jumping through windows and hiding inside the debris just to get away. Lorena looked back to see a child without its mother and she was tempted to go back when her foot dripped on some broken concrete and she skidded and fell onto her side. She groaned loudly and turned on her back only to scream and curl up in a ball as she heard the aliens approach closer. _

_Then, the loudest roar she ever heard echoed and a thundering shake had her opening an eye. _

_The Hulk was in front of her. _

_ Lorena sat up just a little bit, shaking now with adrenaline as she tried to make sense of what was happening. She had been bruised, shot at and now the Hulk was saving her, maybe? He was tall and green with rippling muscles and spittle flew out of his mouth every time he roared. Veins popped out of his skin when he decided to smash the aliens and fling them out of his way in anger. Lorena couldn't help but be a little impressed despite her crippling fear that kept her from moving. She winced when those green eyes focused on her as the Hulk turned to face her. He did a little bunny hop towards her and slammed his fists against the concrete with an all mighty roar. _

"_Oh shit," she whispered. _

_ She couldn't take a hit from her brother so how in the world would she survive a punch from the Hulk? That was a very interesting question she wasn't willing to answer for the life of her as the Big and Green roared again and got close, sniffing with his big nostrils. Lorena pushed herself from her spot with her bruised legs and tried to get away as inconspicuously as possible. But the Hulk watched her closely and snorted loudly as he took another step forward. Lorena screamed pitifully, aware that people were around her, video-taping her and the squish that was about to happen. But she bit her lip, tearing away a bit of skin from her mouth and raised a hand, not knowing why. _

"_STOP!"_

_ Her yell was weak and she felt the tremble that was in her voice project to the Hulk who snorted again and raised a hand to do something. Swat her most likely, she thought before she closed her eyes and used her power to send out calming vibes. She was an Empath and a good one at that, though she wasn't sure if it would work on the Hulk. When she opened her eyes, the Hulk was staring at her, his arm lowered and his mouth opened just a tad. Lorena continued to send out vibes and suddenly, the Hulk started to shrink rapidly into a man with gray sprinkled in his fluffed hair. It curled around his forehead and he had premature wrinkles around his brown eyes. He fell to the ground on all fours and coughed weakly, raising his head for just a moment to stare at her. She suddenly felt very alone as those eyes focused on her. _

"_What are you," he asked, before collapsing to the ground. _

"_Shit," Lorena murmured, unsure of whether to approach him and check to see if he was alive or run like hell._

"_FREAK!"_

"_MUTANT!"_

"_SHE BROUGHT DOWN THE HULK!"_

"_SHE'S A FREAK! MUTEY!"_

_And that was her cue to run like the wind. _

Lorena removed her yellow gloves and tossed them next to the toilet she had been cleaning, only to close the lid and sit on top of the seat with a frown on her face. People really hated mutants but loved people like Spider-Man and the Avengers. Even the Fantastic Four was a hit. Probably because mutants were just as normal as they were and suddenly, they were gifted with powers they couldn't control. Maybe it was jealousy. Or just plain prejudice. Lorena wasn't sure about that, all she knew was that she took down the Hulk by accident and people were looking for her. They wanted to interview her, to find out about what she did. It had been a fluke. She didn't know what had caused it. All she did was try to calm the giant long enough for her to get away. Nothing else.

She sighed heavily and looked in the mirror. The brown hair brought out her green eyes in her oval-shaped face. Everything else was just as normal as she always saw in the mirror; bow lips and a button nose. She wasn't beautiful, just cute. She had given herself bangs to hide her eyes when she needed to. It would be a while before she could dye her hair again. She considered going red-headed for a while but wasn't sure. With a sigh, she picked up her gloves and did the usual struggle to put them on and continued to clean the bathroom.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

The weeks passed and no one recognized her or tried to sell her out. The fact that she had dyed her hair so quickly, changed her style and made it harder to be noticed gave her enough leeway to keep herself from getting into trouble. Still, she missed her usual ways but accepted the fact that she couldn't go back to what she used to be. Not for a couple of months. Her father enjoyed her new normal style and thought it prudent to try to set up a blind date that Lorena refused.

"Looooreeeenaaa, _mija_! You have a visitor!"

"Dad, I'm studying," she replied, turning a page with deliberation. "I have a test tomorrow!"

"It's important!"

"Fine!"

Lorena put down her book with a sigh and made sure to fold the page. She was taking a required course on political science and hating every minute of it. The damn course was boring, even though it was easy to take online. Jumping off her father's desk, she pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked over to her dad who was talking to a man in a suit. She couldn't see him until …

Tony – motherfucking – _Stark_.

"Um," she said, staring at the man.

"You, that's who I'm looking for," Tony stated, smiling disarmingly at her. "Lorena, right?"

"Ummm," Lorena replied.

"Anywhere I can talk to you privately," he asked.

"What do you need to talk to my daughter for?"

"She... it's personal," Tony shrugged.

"Dad, it's okay," Lorena bit her lip. "There's my dad's office."

"Perfect," he smiled, following her to where she had been in the first place.

Lorena was caught in her nerves as she tried to clean up her father's office and find something for him to drink. Stark didn't have any problem taking her father's chair in front of his desk and put his feet up on it. She stared at him for a moment and silently handed him a Coke. Tony had a way of settling the attention on himself with casual arrogance. Lorena picked up her books and stacked them in a pile, and then because he had his feet up on then, she gently yanked them from under. He chuckled and popped open the soda can and took a sip, making a face as it was warm.

"Um, okay," Lorena said, sitting in the chair opposite of Tony. "How can I help you, Mr. Stark?"

"So, I saw the video and I know its you."

"W-what video," she squeaked. Her shoulders tensed tightly and her tried to hide the fear in her eyes.

"You know what video," Stark took another drink. "The one where you brought down the Hulk with... well, I'm not sure what exactly, but you brought down the Hulk."

"You have the wrong girl," Lorena said calmly. "She had blue hair."

"What, you think a little hair dye is gonna fool me? I'm Tony Stark, lady!"

"I know who you are," she replied crossly. "You come in here, put your feet up and act like you own the place!"

"I could."

"My dad would never sell."

"Oh, everyone has a price," Stark finished his drink and tossed the can in the trash. "And you're the girl in the video."

"I'm not!"

"You are," Stark said, nonplussed. "And if you have any sense in you, you'll come with me."

"For what!"

"See, you are the girl in the video," he said with relish.

"Mr. Stark, you're … I'm not going to win, am I?"

"Nope, I made sure I was right, and I'm always right."

"I don't want any trouble for my family or myself. What do you want?"

"Ah, good, we've stopped with the bullshit," Stark rubbed his hands together and sat up. "I need you to come and help my friend."

"With what, I can't do anything for you. I don't have anything I can do-"

"You were able to bring him down and I don't know how you did it but it could help -"

"You mean my powers," she blurted out. Slapping her hands over her mouth, she winced at the sting and looked down.

"So you do have powers," Stark grinned. "You can help Bruce control the Hulk and -"

"I'm sorry Mr. Stark but you need to leave," Lorena stood up, opening the door. "I'm afraid what you're asking is not possible."

"But you're the girl!"

"Maybe," Lorena lowered her head. "But I can't help you."

"Why not?"

"You know just because you have money and power doesn't mean you can order me about," Lorena snapped. "My business is my own."

"I'm not going to let you say no," he touched her shoulder.

"You can't buy me off," Lorena told him.

"Everyone has a price."

As Stark swaggered out and leaped into his expensive, foreign car, Lorena curled up in the chair with her arms raised up to her head. She knew her father would want an explanation which she would just have to lie about but...

Everyone had a price.

What was hers?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

In Which Tony Stark is Relentless

**Song Recommendation: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring**

**A/N: Please Review. Spanks. **

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

A couple of days passed by and Lorena wasn't bothered anymore. She assumed that Stark had given up on her and she went about her day as though things were normal. Her afternoon was filled with studying and taking notes over her class. She had a test in the next few weeks and had to cram. Her financial aid depended on it. Lorena finished up early and put a burrito in the microwave while she got dressed for work.

Lorena shook the container of orange juice and poured herself a healthy glassful as she considered Stark's offer. Did she have a price? Was it high or low? And the business with the well known Bruce Banner was something she didn't want to consider until she was well away from the city. She knew he was dangerous and her powers had brought him down _once_. For all she knew, it couldn't happen again and she'd be squished like a bug if they experimented with it. She sat down at the table and devoured the burrito easily enough. Glancing at the time, she washed the dish quickly and picked up her jacket, heading out the door and calling out a good bye to her father as she left.

She caught the bus in time and sat down in the back, listening to her music as she did so. A little _Juanes_ never did anyone any harm. Raking a hand through the back of her head, she crossed her legs and pulled out a book she kept for light reading and flipped to the last page she left off. Easily enough, she got caught up in the story and and ignored her surroundings until her stop was called out. Slipping her book back into her purse, she shuffled through the mass of people on the bus and hopped off. Adjusting her jacket, she blew out a hot puff of air and headed to her job. Lorena changed into her maid's outfit and got to work immediately.

It was tiresome work, what with the people continuously making nuisances of themselves as they asked for towels, sheets and whatever they felt was appropriate to ask from someone who was too busy cleaning toilets to really care. But she did her job well and brought towels to 2B, changed the sheets of 16A and nearly lost the last of her patience at 4D where they wanted a whole new room just because there wasn't enough _free_ toiletries.

Lorena had the last delivery of the night, a hot bowl of oatmeal and a glass of wine for the Honeymoon Suite. Normally, her job just pertained to cleaning but someone had called out and she had to make sure to act as polite as possible and keep the tips for herself as she wasn't going to share for doing extra work when they weren't going to pay her for it. Pushing the food tray, she made her way out of the elevator and turned the corner to the large ornate doors that were waiting for her. Tugging at her dress, she made sure her uniform was neatly pressed against her body before she knocked. She waited patiently until the doors opened and there stood Stark.

Tony Stark was waiting for her … in the Honeymoon Suite.

"Ah," she huffed. "It's you."

"Yup," he leaned against the doorway. "Oo, you brought my oatmeal. I was getting hungry."

"That's my job," Lorena sighed. "Anything else, Mr. Stark?"

"Yeah, you should totally come work for me."

"Work for you as in... a science experiment," Lorena raised an eyebrow.

"Well, kind of. I'll pay you so you don't have to do this crap."

"It's a respectable job, I'll have you know," Lorena frowned.

She certainly wasn't going to let him talk down to her and disrespect her job which she fought hard to find. She used to be just a dishwasher in the kitchens until she made sure to work hard and earn her keep. It took a couple of dirty and disgusting months, but she managed to move up to a maid. If she played her cards right, she could work as concierge in the upcoming weeks. There was a position available and it had her name all over it.

"I'll give you a hundred thousand dollars right now if you'll just come to the lab and-"

"A hundred _thousand_," she gaped, her face in shock. "Just to come to your lab."

"Nothing less than meeting Bruce," Tony held out his hands. "I'll even give it to you cash."

"But..."

"Listen, you're the first real hope he's got for getting the Hulk under control. If not you, he's going to be stuck hating himself and I just can't stand to see the guy in such pain," Tony sighed. "If I have to throw oodles of money at your feet just so you'll consider it for my pal, well, I'll do it."

"You just want me to meet him," Lorena handed him his glass of wine. "Nothing else?"

"Not unless you feel some compassion for your fellow man," Tony grinned winsomely.

"Haha," Lorena said shortly. "I'm not trying to be mean, Mr. Stark. I'm just trying to look out for myself. I'm a … a mutant. That's not exactly popular around here."

"You're special," Tony poked her in the head. "And you could be the solution to help the Hulk and my friend, Bruce."

"I'll... think about it," Lorena sighed, hating herself that she folded so easily. But Tony made a good point, she had trouble saying no when it came to helping people. Even at the expense of herself.

"Here," he shoved a crumpled fifty in her hand and winked. "For making sure my oatmeal was warm."

"But-"

"I have so much money, it's ridiculous, take it," Tony yawned. "I'm going to take a nap while you think about it."

"I need a couple of days," she said, scandalized.

"Tell you what, taken the day off tomorrow and come to the lab. Meet the Avengers. I'll even take you out to dinner," Tony rolled his eyes. "You know, some people would kill to have the opportunity you're being offered."

"Some people _like_ being mutants, Mr. Stark." Lorena pocketed the fifty. "But... alright, I have the day off tomorrow anyway. I'll come to Stark Tower and meet Mr. Banner-"

"Dr. Banner," Tony corrected gleefully. "Goodie, you'll meet Steve too."

"Steve?"

"Captain America?"

"Oh."

"You're not excited, are you?"

"Well, under normal circumstances, I would. But you're trying to get me to use my powers when I just want to keep pretending I'm normal until I can get into grad school and skip town," Lorena bit her lip.

"Just think of it as a job interview!"

"This is not the type of job I want," Lorena looked down, then shook her head. She checked the time on her watch and swore. She had spent way too much time talking. "Fine, I'll come tomorrow. But that's it."

"I'll just use my amazing powers of persuasion to convince you to say yes."

"Good evening, Mr. Stark," Lorena stated, wheeling the cart out of the way and back to the elevator.

He laughed at her retreating figure and closed the doors behind him. Lorena jammed her fingers into the elevator button a little too roughly and sighed, trying not to think of all of that money he offered. She could have paid off the debt owed on the garage and bought a nice place for her dad and her to live in. She could have bought a used little car for herself. There wouldn't be anything to worry about because even her loans would disappear within a blink of an eye. Swearing under her breath, she jabbed at the button repeatedly until it pinged and she returned to work.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

The building was huge.

And kind of gaudy.

But …

She sighed.

Lorena looked around her and saw people coming in and out of the offices dressed in crisp, expensive suits. Here _she_ was in a pair of torn jeans that had more holes than material and white tank top with her brother's old leather jacket she was forbidden from using. However, she needed it for strength and courage. She approached the receptionist at the bottom and ignored the dubious look on her face.

"May I help you?"

"I have an appointment with Mr. Stark for today?"

"Name?"

"Lorena."

"One moment please."

Pause.

"Okay," the receptionist looked up and placed a clipboard in front of her. "Sign and place your thumb print next to your signature. Then take the elevator to the Penthouse. Here is your visitor's badge."

"Thanks," Lorena looped it around her neck and did as instructed. The receptionist now looked at her with curiosity rather than affront. "Alright, just the Penthouse, right?"

"Yes, go on up. Mr. Stark is expecting you."

Lorena pulled out her headphones from her ears and wrapped it around her phone, placing it in her pocket. The leather jacket was two sizes too big for her slender frame but she felt comforted nonetheless as she elevator took her up. She pulled up the sleeves and played with the dog tags around her neck nervously. She had a habit of doing just that when her nerves acted up. The elevator opened up revealing a lavishly styled quarters with a full stocked bar and a gigantic big screen television in the background. The place was full of tasteful furnishing and some statutes and paintings along the wall.

Gingerly, Lorena stepped out of the elevator and squeaked when it smoothly closed behind her. Wrapping her arms around herself, she looked around for Tony who popped out of an adjoining bedroom with a stocky sort of fellow with rippling arms that Lorena had an affinity for on guys. He had heavy set brows with pale blue eyes underneath them. He was chortling about something until he spotted Lorena standing meekly by the elevator. She wished she had worn something more intimidating than holey pants and a tank top. Still, she clung to her brother's jacket and raised a hand in greeting.

"Ah, here's the girl I was talking about," Tony stated, walking over to her and shaking her hand. "She's cute, huh?"

"Sure," he shrugged. "Hey."

"Hi," Lorena fell her stomach fall to her feet. "Umm, hello, Mr. Stark."

"Call me Tony."

"I'll call you Mr. Stark," Lorena blurted. Still, she stood a little straighter and looked around. "You have a lovely place."

"Thank Pepper for that, she's a doll. This is Clint," Tony pointed to him. She shook his strong hand as well and felt a little more human for it. "He's Hawkeye."

"It's nice to meet you," Lorena rubbed the back of her neck. "This is kind of awkward, Mr. Stark."

"Would you say it's _Hawkward,"_ he asked, his eyes twinkling with mirth. Lorena couldn't help but smirk and chuckle while Clint glared at them both. "Oh come on, feathers. You're here on SHIELD business anyway."

"You found her," he said flatly. "And SHIELD wants her."

"Me?"

"Yes," he turned to face her. "Someone who can control the Hulk is a valuable commodity. We can provide a very lucrative career. With your powers-"

"Listen, I'm not interested," Lorena said quickly, holding out her hands. "I don't even want to help Mr. Stark."

"Really?"

"I don't want anyone to know I have powers," Lorena sighed. "But that's too late, now isn't it?"

"Well," Clint paused. "I'm here to recruit you."

"And I say, kindly, no."

"That's not-"

"Come, come," Tony touched both their shoulders. "I think we should go down to the labs. Bruce is anxious to meet you, Lorena."

"I bet," she sighed again. "I'm not meeting anymore people, am I?"

"Not unless you want to," Tony blinked. "Afraid of more people knowing you're a mutant?"

"Yes."

"Fine, fine," he shook his head. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your powers."

"Maybe it'd be easier if people didn't hate me for being different."

Elevator rides were easy for Lorena to think as she leaned against the rail and nervously fiddled with the dog tags again. Clint glanced her way and noticed them but said nothing, not wanting to scare her off. Lorena breathed deeply for a minute while the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and a hallway was open before them. There were glass walls rather than solid ones and Lorena followed Tony who was talking about how excited Bruce was to actually meet her. She wasn't listening. She was more nervous than anything. Meeting the Hulk was not what she had in mind.

Yet...

When she saw him fiddling around with test tubes and skimming his fingers over a floating tablet, she couldn't help but want to _know_ his story. Intelligent brown eyes intensified as he read over something on the screen and he shook a tube gently. He had a whisper of scruff over his upper lip and jawline. His hair was a mixed pepper sort of color that curled around his forehead and neck, seemingly a little too long. He needed a trim, and a good meal. His clothes hung off him, though they seemed to be of expensive taste. Lorena glanced at Tony who knocked against the glass wall and grinned when Bruce looked up, startled at the sudden presence of other people. He turned, placing the tube back in one of the holders and his eyes fell on her.

"I brought you a gift!"

"A gift, Tony?"

"Remember that girl with the blue hair?"

"Yes," he murmured, glancing at him. "Is this her?"

"Always quick," Tony beamed.

"Hi," Lorena pursed her lips, glaring at Tony. "I'm Lorena."

"Lorena, it's a pleasure," he said kindly, adjusting his glasses. "You're the one that was able to bring down the Hu- the other guy."

"I suppose so," Lorena felt uncomfortable with all eyes staring at her. "You're the Hulk."

"I'm Bruce," he shook her hand.

"Dr. Banner," Tony sniggered. "So now that you've met him, can we experiment on you yet?"

"I didn't come to be experimented on. You promised I just had to come and meet everyone," Lorena glanced at the open doorway behind them anxiously. "I'll have you know my brother is in the military and if anything happens to me, he's gonna kick your ass."

"Cute," Tony patted her head, which she swatted away. "We're just here to talk."

"Tony, you're scaring her," Bruce frowned. "That's no way to treat a guest."

"This isn't fair," Lorena scowled. "You said I'd meet Captain America and we wouldn't talk business."

"Steve's getting bagels," Clint spoke up. He shrugged when all eyes fell on him. "I'm hungry."

"So you sent Steve to get food, the nerve," Tony rolled his eyes. He then turned to Lorena. "You'd be a great addition to this monotony, obviously."

"Umm," Lorena brushed her hair back with force and winced as she scratched her scalp. "Listen, this is nice and all. I'm glad to have met some of the Avengers but I really have to go."

"But you just got here!"

"Tony," Bruce paused. "She's not interested."

"But that's not fair," Tony whined.

Lorena pulled herself closer as she watched them discuss her like she wasn't even there. Clint eyed her curiously but withheld his comment until she defined her spot in what would probably change her life for good. She bit her lip and saw that Bruce could play the hero well enough but the disappointment in his shoulders caused him to sag just a little bit. His eyes lost that spark that was there when she met him and he spoke lower than before. He was sad. He was upset and he was too nice to show it. Lorena moaned internally and said nothing. Everyone was suddenly turned to her, as though waiting for an answer.

"Would it make you feel better if we gave you some time to think about it," asked Tony, scowling.

"I don't really want to..." Lorena looked up and saw Bruce's hopeful eyes. "Well, yeah. I'd appreciate it."

"You'd be making a great contribution to science," Tony said, now grinning. "I'll buy you a freakin' pony."

"I don't want a pony."

"Nonsense, every girl wants a pony!"

"That's sexist," Lorena pointed out. "And where would I keep the pony? I live in an apartment with my dad."

"True," Tony rubbed his chin. "I'll figure it out."

"No, it's fine," Lorena raised an eyebrow. "No pony, but you owe me dinner."

"That's right!"

"I think I should talk to her first," Clint said finally, frowning.

"Lorena, do you want to talk to Clint," asked Tony dully.

"Not particularly," Lorena bit her lip. "I don't want to be recruited into anything."

"See-"

"Clint, I brought the bagels-"

A rather tall and buff looking blond walked in with a bag full of treats. He was one of the best looking men that Lorena had ever seen with bold blue eyes and a broad chest, and a perfect smile as he approached her and stuck out his hand. Apprehensively, and with a bit of shyness, Lorena pressed her palm into his and shook tightly. She took pride in her handshakes at the very least. Never shake with a limp hand, her brother always told her.

"I'm Steve," he said, letting go. "You must be Lorena."

"Did you tell everyone," she asked bitterly at Tony.

"Maybe," he replied, digging into the plastic bag and pulling out an onion bagel.

"Ugh," Lorena rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Now everyone knows I'm a mutant," she whispered. "I think I'll take a rain check on dinner, Mr. Stark."

"You can't leave," he said, mouth full of bagel.

"I can leave anytime I want," she huffed. "Excuse me, it was nice to meet all of you but I have work."

"That's a lie," Tony frowned. "You have the day off."

"I have to help my dad at the garage and I have to study for mid-terms," she snapped, suddenly blushing at her behavior. "I have to go."

"Think about it," Tony called out to her as they watched her leave.

"What do you think," Clint asked.

"Maybe," Tony took another bite of bagel. "Might have to bribe her with fancy jewelry. Or that pony."

"Not the pony," Bruce said dryly, cleaning his glasses with the hem of his shirt.

In truth, Bruce was rather disappointed that they couldn't convince her on the spot. Then again, Tony had gone about it all the wrong way by announcing it to everyone that he had found her after weeks of physically looking for her. It was the pretty blue hair that disappeared that made things a little difficult. Bruce wished that Tony had done things different. But then there was the fact that he was a narcissist and needed constant praise, so there was that.

"I'll call her tomorrow," Tony grinned. "I know where she works."

"That's just creepy," Clint said, making a face.

"And thanks for scaring her with SHIELD," Tony snapped back sarcastically. "That _totally_ helped."

"Better than the pony idea."

"The pony idea is genius."

"Everyone get out of my lab," Bruce said, shaking his head. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Perhaps I can convince her," Steve shrugged. "It seems to be worth a shot."

"She did look at you like a dog without a bone," Tony said. "And you, well, being the bone of her dreams. Hey-o!"

"Ah, god. Get out of my lab," Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

"This is _my_ lab," Tony picked up a beaker with his company insignia on it. "There, see? My name!"

"I swear to god, Tony."

"Let's leave Dr. Banner to do his work," Steve said, shoving his companions out the door. Before he left, he placed a bagel with cream cheese on a napkin in front of Bruce. "Enjoy," he said.

Bruce smiled.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena sat in the bathtub in her bathroom with her laptop precariously tipped on her knees, taking a bite of her chocolate bar as she typed something up with one hand. She had a paper due the next day and hadn't worked on it since the week before. Sure, she was trying to write the world's best paper to keep her from freaking out over the meeting with the Avengers (some) but...

Okay, so now people knew she was a mutant.

And she didn't want anyone to know. That stupid video had given her nothing but trouble. Now she was stuck thinking about Stark's offer. At first, she just wanted to say no and to hell with everyone else. But she felt bad for Bruce. He looked truly drained. He probably wasn't as old as he looked. Still handsome, just aged quickly. Lorena chewed on her lip briefly and went back to writing her paper.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

In Which Lorena Does the Thing

**Song Recommendation: Muscle Museum by Muse**

**Please Review. :D**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena was busily painting her nails while she was looking through her textbook with a bemused expression on her face. She was studying meiosis in animals and she was having trouble understanding it. Her brother was texting her about some girl he had met off base and as she precariously swyped her response back, her father came into her room with a tray of dinner as a peace offering.

She was pissed off at her dad for bringing the guy he was trying to set her up on a date over dinner without her okay. Now that she looked semi-normal, there was some interest. But she was worried about Tony Stark and his big fucking mouth. She threw a veritable tantrum in front of the guy, pretty much scaring him off at dinner and giving her some semblance of calm. With a tentative smile, her father brought her a tamale, her favorite food, from one of the neighbors and a coconut juice with some candied figs. It was a perfect meal if Lorena wasn't so completely pissed off.

"Mija, I'm sorry," he sighed. "I just want to find a man to take care of you."

"Dad, haven't you thought that I can take care of myself."

"I'm getting old," he said abruptly. "I can't take care of you forever."

"And I don't expect you to," Lorena sighed. "Dad, I'm going to be okay," she took a bite of the tamale and moaned at the taste. It was perfect. "A guy isn't what I want right now..."

"But mija," her father protested. "You are going to need a man. I want some _nietos_."

"Dad, I'm not having kids until I've got a vet job."

"But that is forever and a half away."

"I have to be independent," Lorena kissed his cheek. "But if it will make you feel better, I will go on a date or two. As long as they are professionals." Lorena added that part last. She knew he'd have a difficult time on that part. "And don't work in the garage."

"Mija-"

"Dad, I need someone like that or nothing at all."

"I will attempt it."

"Good," Lorena picked up her textbook and placed it in her lap. "You go and relax now. I have to study."

"Have some fun."

"I will, Dad."

Lorena watched him leave the room and close the door behind him. It was a fond love she had for her father. He raised her since her mother left with the gardener (cliché, she knew) at age twelve. He helped her go through puberty and boyfriends who broke her heart easily enough. But he was silly and didn't understand the American way of thinking. He was still too stuck in the ways of his people and sometimes pressured her into them. But she loved her father nonetheless and compromised when she had to. Lorena blew on her toes and focused on prophase for next half hour until her phone rung.

It was an unlisted number.

Curious, she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lorena?"

"Yes, whom make I ask is speaking?"

"Ah, good. This is... Steve."

"Steve as in Tony's friend," she asked suspiciously, ignoring the ping that came from her phone. It was another text from her brother probably.

"Yes."

"What do you want," she asked rudely. Lorena wasn't pleased at all. It had been a week since she had visited the Tower and now she was getting a call from Steve who was definitely attractive enough to get her attention but the fact that he was trying to get her to be a part of an experiment was kind of killing for her.

"Would you like to go to get a coffee?"

"Umm, why?"

"To talk."

"Again, why?"

"Because it is the polite thing to do and I need to discuss some options with you."

"Options over what?"

"Let me take you out to lunch and I'll tell you."

"Seriously?"

"I promise I won't force you into anything."

"I don't know," Lorena paused. "This is really weird."

"Tell me about it," he chuckled. "Would you permit me to take you to lunch?"

"I suppose," Lorena wriggled her toes for a moment and winced when she ruined some of the nail polish. "Okay."

Lorena agreed to meet him the next day after class at two. She dressed up a little in a pair of her really nice jeans and a cute top with cut outs on the shirt's sleeves. Her boots were a little scuffed but she liked them well enough. She was a little nervous with what Steve was going to offer. She was sure that it was about Dr. Banner or something close to it. Lorena was glad that she wasn't going to talk to Tony. He was a rude mother fu-.

She breathed.

Instead, Lorena sat down at the table and picked up a menu, skimming over the contents with obvious boredom. Her body was tense with obvious agitation. This, she guessed, was going to be a disaster and she was going down with flying colors. Lorena bit her thumb with distress and was thinking how polite a 'fucking hell no' would be considered when a shadow fell over menu.

It was Steve.

It was obvious she wasn't the only one appreciating the view of him sitting down in a nice leather jacket which he draped over the chair, revealing a dorky plaid shirt. But Lorena didn't judge. She liked plaid to sleep in. The waitress bobbed over with a notebook, ready to take their order. She glanced at Lorena expectantly who just ordered a coffee and a buttered scone. Steve asked for coffee and some pie, whatever was available as he wasn't choosey and no, no one had to go to the trouble of heating anything up if it wasn't ready-

"So," Lorena handed the menu over and crossed her arms over her chest, leaning on the table. "You wanted to talk?"

"Well yes," he smiled. "But wouldn't it be prudent for me buy you lunch first? Perhaps finish your coffee before decide to throw it on me?"

"I wouldn't throw coffee," Lorena said dismissively. "But I know you're just trying to convince me to work with Dr. Banner and Tony."

"Well, it would help the team greatly," he nodded, glancing at the waitress as she brought over two cups of piping hot coffee.

Lorena poured an obscene amount of sugars in hers, stirred and rolled her eyes when Steve merely raised an eyebrow. "I get the team is important-"

"It saves the world time and time again."

"And you guys probably need to find out about the Hulk-"

"Desperately."

"I'm not a 'Hulk whisperer'."

"No one, well, none of us said you were. Except maybe Tony," he scowled at that part. But then he rubbed the back of his neck. "But you could help us research Dr. Banner's other side without getting anyone killed."

"Mmm," Lorena sighed. "But my safety?"

"You can bring down the Hulk, but we would be there to save you if needed be," Steve played with his spoon and winced when it hit the cup and broke the handle. "Um, Thor can nearly match the Hulk's strength."

"I see," Lorena sipped her coffee and sighed in pleasure. It was milky and sweet, just how she liked it.

Pie and her buttered scone were brought, bringing a lull into their conversation which Steve thought was going nowhere. He hadn't been sure that he was the right one to try to convince Lorena to come work at the Tower. But she hadn't left. And Tony would have been as obnoxious as ever if he had taken Steve's place as peace maker. Lorena took a bite of her scone and chewed thoughtfully.

"I have school," she explained. "I can't just be a puppet for Tony."

"There's a car provided for you so you wouldn't have to take the bus," Steve jumped in. "And Tony compensates very well."

"I have a job."

"Oh."

"Who am I kidding," Lorena rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I'd probably have to quit."

"That decision would have to be up to you."

Lorena leaned back in her chair, bringing her coffee cup up to her lips in contemplation. Did she really want to work at a hotel when all she had to was be in a research study with Tony who would probably wouldn't be as bad as she thought? Sure, she'd be like an experiment but the money that would roll in would pay her loans in school outright. And she had some really high bills to pay at home. Her father couldn't afford to keep up with a lot sometimes. Lorena tapped her fingernail against the cup and sighed.

"I want my student loans gone," Lorena stared deep into Steve's eyes. "And a scholarship to pay for the rest of my vet school until I finish."

"I think we can manage," Steve nodded. Tony had told him to agree to anything.

"And I want to be able to refuse things I'm not comfortable with," Lorena demanded.

"I will personally make sure that you are happy with everything that is being done to you," Steve promised.

"Fine," she sighed. "I suppose there's no reason why I shouldn't."

"That's wonderful," Steve said earnestly. "You won't regret it."

Foolishly, Lorena decided to believe him.

**Xxx**

**xx**

**x**

It took a eight days to get everything into order. Lorena put in a week's notice at work and made sure that she was able to get good references despite her abrupt departure. She was sad to see her job go but was happy she didn't have to clean any more toilets. She was sent a bill through the mail showing her balance was zero for her student loans and was so grateful, she started crying in her room hysterically. So far, things seemed to be working in her favor.

"_You're gonna miss me when I'm gone, you're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_," Lorena sang softly as she walked up the steps of the Tower.

She flashed her ID card to the secretary at the bottom and swiped the key card behind it at the private elevator Tony only let his own personal people use. Because Lorena was a proud sort of girl, she had made it a part of the deal she could use it too. It was interesting watching Tony laugh, being conned out of his elevator by '_spitfuck of a college kid'_ as he so aptly put it. But she wrangled it out of him and used it to her heart's content. She didn't like riding the elevator with people she didn't know.

The elevator took her to the labs down below where they could experiment as long as they liked. Today was their first day of actually doing anything besides the physical and blood work that Dr. Banner had insisted upon the first chance he got. She remembered the needles and shuddered. She could handle them, just was a weenie about the prick that came with it. She shouldered her backpack and stepped off the elevator easily, swinging it over her back and casually walking through the hallway towards the humongous lab that harbored the two scientists.

"Hey," Lorena gave them a tiny wave. Tony shook a wrench her way as he yanked out a coil from his suit. Or she thought it was from the gold and red colors.

Bruce was swiping his fingers over a screen hovering overhead. He nodded her way while she sat down at a desk that was unoccupied, or the least messy as she pulled out her anatomy homework. Colored pencils littered the desk and she waited for a good hour before they finished with their current projects and could focus on her. Bruce cleaned his glasses and slipped them back up on his nose before he picked up a file while Tony changed into a cleaner tank top in the background. Lorena took a nice appreciative look before returning to her horse diagram. She had to label the muscles and organs precisely the way it looked in her book.

Lorena collected her colored pencils and put them back into the cubby she bought for them and stood up, stretching out slowly. They were going to do an EEG on her today to test the electrical activity and impulses her brain sent out. She swept back her long hair from her face and braided it quickly enough while Tony set up the computer.

"How long is this going to take?" Lorena asked.

"A few hours," Bruce said, leading her to a stool. "No more."

"C'mere," Tony said, slipping on a cap full of electrical receivers. He adjusted it carefully over her ears and pulled it here and there until he was satisfied. Bruce was behind a screen, already reading the readings to himself. "Everything good, doc?"

"Seems to be," he said, writing down something on a notepad. "Everything is fine on this end."

"Alright," Tony stood in front of her. "Now we're going to get some readings of you walking around the room, okay? Just relax and strut. Like this."

Tony walked in a strutting fashion in the lab, as though walking on a catwalk.

"Ahem," Lorena said, masking her laughter behind her hand. "I think I'll just walk normally, but thanks for that. I'll have nightmares for weeks."

"I could have been a superstar, Bruce," Tony cried, hand over his forehead as he swayed convincingly.

"There's no time like the present," he replied absently. He motioned for Lorena to start walking.

She shrugged and sat up off the stool easily. She flung her arms out to the sides and started walking around the lab, careful of the device attached to her head. It was like a cap of little circular batteries attached to each other with wires. It took two hours for them to get sufficient information and they took a break where Tony order pizza for them to eat. Lorena continued to draw while Bruce and Tony argued like comrades over the readings. She was a terrible artist but it seemed like her liver looked like a liver until Tony looked over her shoulder and made a face.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?"

"A liver," she protested, frowning. She turned it to the side. "It's a liver, Mr. Stark!"

"Does this look like a liver to you, Brucie baby?"

"It... looks like a very creative version of a liver," he replied, adjusting his glasses once and looking at anywhere but at her.

"Shit," Lorena sighed heavily. "Thanks for the confidence, guys."

"No problem," Tony opened the door to the lab and took a couple of boxes of pizza from a tall red head with legs for days. She had a clipboard underneath one arm and a cell phone adjusted between her shoulder and ear. "Hey, Peps!"

"Tony," she acknowledged him with a kiss on the cheek. She glanced Lorena's way and smiled. "And Bruce."

"Hello, Pepper," he grinned shyly her way. It had taken months for him to be on a first name basis with her.

"Half a mo'," she said, turning around as she spoke in a language unfamiliar to Lorena. She didn't mind though as she picked the olives of fa perfectly good pizza.

"No olives," Bruce asked.

"Not a fan," she moved the plate closer to him. She noticed he liked them. "You can have them if you like."

"It's fine," he shook his head.

"Ok," Lorena took a large bite of her food and chewed thoughtfully. "Are we done today?"

"I guess," Tony shrugged. "You gave us some good stuff."

"Fantastic" Lorena nodded.

"Hello Lorena," Pepper smiled her way. "It's good to see you again," she ended her phone call and faced them all.

"It's good to see you too, Miss Potts."

"Pepper, please."

"One day," Lorena bit her lip.

She ate another slice of pizza and tried to follow the conversation that was going on between Bruce, Pepper and Tony but she was much too tired to really care at that point. Lorena pulled out her cell phone and replied to a couple of text messages she had ignored since the testing had begun. Her brother was trying to get some time off to come visit over the holidays, which hopefully would happen. Lorena noticed that the conversation had come to a stop and she looked up over her phone.

"Umm?"

"I was just asking how you're feeling," Pepper inquired.

"Exhausted," Lorena grinned sheepishly. "If it's alright, I'd like to head home?"

"But-"

"Of course," Pepper interrupted Tony, who threw him a halfhearted glare. "Let me call Happy and we'll have him drive you home."

"Thanks," Lorena waited while Bruce gently removed the EEG machine from her head. She undid her braid and shook out her hair, sweeping it back over her shoulders. "When do you guys need me for the next tests?"

"Probably next week," Tony played with a toothpick in her mouth. "We gotta process all this stuff."

"Okay," Lorena rubbed the back of her neck. Can we do it after Wednesday? I have a test."

"Sure, sweet pea," Tony winked. "Gotta pass to be a vet, right?"

"That's the plan."

"That's such a noble career," Pepper admitted, getting Happy on the phone.

"Thank you," Lorena yawned. "Alright, good night everyone. I'm going to head downstairs."

"Night, 'Rena," Tony called out, already back to the screen that held the EEG readings.

"Good night," Bruce and Pepper said, almost in unison.

Lorena picked up her things and headed out the door, quietly pleased with herself. She was trying to do her job without getting too attached to the Avengers. From what she knew about movies, books and comic books, that was always a deadly idea where people took advantage of you. Lorena wasn't willing to endanger anyone she cared about and was ready to keep everyone at bay until the testing was over. Happy was at the bottom of the steps, holding the door open to the car when her name was called out. A patter of steps followed her name and she turned to see Bruce running towards her. He was holding her anatomy book which she had forgotten at the lab.

"Here," he said, slightly breathless. His glasses were slipping from the bridge of his nose. "You forgot your book."

"_Aye_," she said, shaking her head and taking it gently from him. "I can't believe it. I thought I packed it."

"I suppose not," Bruce's mouth twitched slightly. "G-good luck on your test."

"Thanks, Dr. Banner." Lorena twisted a strand of hair behind her hair. "I hope you have a good night."

"You as well, Ms. Lorena."

"Yeah," she watched him march back to the Tower placidly and she couldn't help but think of all the good she would be doing for the guy.

Didn't mean she had to _like_ it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took months of carefully researched tests and exams before Bruce finally deemed it a tentative good idea for them to coax the Hulk out for more _intense_ work outs. Lorena nervously agreed to it, unsure if her powers would be enough to bring down the Hulk if needed. But she had taken the money and promised she would help. Now she was stuck with it.

She emailed her teachers and managed to get the time off but needed to send in the papers that were due on time. Since she was going with Tony, there was bound to be wifi at the very least.

She got off the bus just in time to reach her friend's house in Brooklyn to borrow a suitcase since she didn't have one of her own. She needed something hefty and strong so she could take as many clothes as possible. Lorena was pretty sure there wouldn't be any washers or dryers where they were going. She pushed the buzzer and was allowed in almost immediately, clambering up the stairs to the third floor and knocking on 306. The door opened a minute later, exposing a young man with perfect eyebrows and pouty lips.

"Hey, darlin'," he stated, opening the door slightly to let her in. "Here to borrow something as usual?"

"Just a suitcase, if you don't mind," Lorena shrugged. "I don't have one."

"Luggage is very important," he shook his head, heading to the back of his apartment. "I have a black one, pretty sturdy and not that old. You can have it."

"Thanks," Lorena said distractedly as she sat down at his vanity and played with the make up. "Oscar, I won't be around for two weeks. I'm going to miss your show."

"And to think you'd show up," he complained, searching through his closet. "It's fine, it's not a big one."

"Oh good," Lorena powdered her nose.

Her good friend Oscar was a great person, had a girlfriend who _loved _Lorena more like a second child rather than a person and had a good job as a nurse. Oscar was a very organized guy who cared about Lorena as well. He took her dancing on occasion and they had spa days whenever she was feeling off.

He was also one hell of a Drag Queen.

He wasn't gay, he was working on becoming engaged with his girlfriend but has more style than both her and Lorena combined. He loved the thrill, the make up and the performances he threw. He enjoyed the lifestyle and everyone he knew was fine with but his mother, but he didn't take to her that much in the first place. Hell, their best times was when Oscar dressed up like a woman and they went dancing. The free drinks were always the best.

Oscar dragged the suitcase out for her convenience and Lorena decided it was perfect. She wasn't about to go buy a Louis just for a two week trip when the money was going into her savings account. It wasn't worth the cost. Lorena finished adding color to her cheeks and walked over to the suitcase. There weren't any tears or holes in the fabric. Just a simple case where she could stick her clothes in. It even had wheels.

"I'll take it," Lorena said, grinning. "I'll bring it back as soon as I can."

"Have it," Oscar scratched his nose. "It's been taking space there for years and I can't force myself to throw it away."

"Are you sure?"

"Double sure," Oscar looked at her. "Come on, we're going out to get food."

"I have to study."

"So bring your books," Oscar grabbed his leather jacket and jammed on his boots. "I don't mind."

"Fine."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena finished packing just before Tony came to pick her up. He came an expensive car that she couldn't name and she hauled the suitcase and duffel-bag in the impossibly tiny trunk. She slipped inside the car and greeted Bruce who looked sweaty and nervous and wasn't sure exactly _why_ until Tony started driving like a mad man. Screeching tires and swerving of the deadly kind later, they arrived at his private jet. Lorena swore under her breath as she hauled her things over her shoulder and carried her bags up the private jet without so much as a word to Tony who was smirking.

She dumped her things in the corner and marveled at the stripper poles with reluctant admiration. It was surprising that Pepper Potts had not removed them herself but she kept her comments to herself and removed the earphones from her neck and slipped them into her ears as she collapsed into a chair. Comfortable jeans clung to her thighs as she stretched out and turned the seat into a recliner. The adjustment on the side was enough for her to fall asleep within fifteen minutes.

An hour later, she stirred awake.

There was a blanket over her body, rubbing her eyes open, she yawned and stretched her arms over her head. She touched her phone which had vibrated and woken her up and she checked to see she had a text message from her brother. So wrapped up in her texting, she didn't realize that Bruce was approaching her with a bottle of water.

"Oh," she said, startled, opening the cap and taking a drink. "Thanks."

"You need to be hydrated. I noticed you don't drink much liquids."

"I tend to forget," Lorena covered her mouth and yawned. "How long have we been in the air?"

"We left fifteen minutes ago." He chuckled at her surprised expression.

"I didn't notice."

"Noted."

"Sarcasm is not kind to a lady-"

"_What_ lady-" cried out Tony from the bar. Of course his private jet had a _bar_.

"Thanks," Lorena rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how long until we land?"

"About two hours," Bruce checked his watch and adjusted his glasses. He slipped his hands into his pockets and glanced at her.

"Mhmm," Lorena pulled the blanket closer. "Enough for another nap."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

She was shaken awake roughly by Tony who had already swung her bag over his shoulder. He had left her heavy suitcase to poor Bruce who was dragging it carefully down the ramp. Lorena threw off the blanket and turned off her music as she followed the men down off the plane and onto the roadway where a private car was waiting to take them to wherever Tony had purchased in order to do their tests. It had to be somewhere in the middle of nowhere, somewhere enclosed and with enough for the Hulk to tear up without being too obvious.

Lorena slipped inside the car and huddled close in her jacket. It was chilly in the middle of Montana (at least that was one of the states that Tony had mentioned in his mumbling) and she had only brought a thin jacket along with a flimsy shirt. Bruce didn't seem bothered by the weather and chuckled at something that Tony said. She felt like a fish out of water, awkwardly present yet not a part of anything except the tests they performed on her.

"Hungry, Hulk Whisperer?"

"A little," Lorena sighed. "We almost there yet? I'm jet-lagged."

"Gotta get pancakes first," Tony insisted.

"Ah, fuck me," she muttered, rubbing her temples.  
"I would but I'm in a committed relationship."

"Oh, I'm telling Pepper," Lorena snapped, pointing at him.

"Tony, that's a little over the top," Bruce quipped.

"Whatever," he rolled his eyes. "Geniuses need food. I. E. Bruce-ykins and me."

"Don't... don't call me that. Ever."

"What's the fun in that if I can't call my best boy toy-"

"Or that," Bruce eyed him beadily."

"Fine," Tony sighed. "My science buddy and I need sustenance."

"Okay, fine," Lorena picked up her phone and raised an eyebrow for a moment. "Get your food."

It was a change of energy if anything, but Lorena withdrew suddenly as her hands quickly texted faster than Tony could watch. She clicked the button at the top and slipped it back into her pocket while she sighed in agitation and closed her eyes as she leaned against her seat. Bruce and Tony noticed but said nothing. If she wanted to supply the information-

"What's up, boo?"

Yet Tony never respected anything.

"Boo?"

"You look pissed."

"I'm severely irritated," Lorena nipped at her lower lip. "Also my brother didn't get leave. So yeah."

"Sorry kid," Tony grabbed some grapes from a plate and started throwing them in the air, catching a few with his mouth while others scattered on the carpet. "Sounds rough."

"Meh," Lorena took a drink of water and rubbed her eyes. "Life is pain, anyone says otherwise is selling something."

"Princess Bride," Bruce stated, watching her carefully.

"I'm paraphrasing," she grinned. "But yes."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena took to the large cabin easily enough, ignoring most of the expensive furnishing and paintings, found a room and promptly curled up on the bed and went to sleep for the next ten hours. Bruce was the one who walked in on her, unsure of what room she was in and threw the covers over her slightly shivering mass. He placed a pitcher of water on the table next to her and turned off the lights before he closed the door behind him and found his own to sleep in.

The cabin had been purchased a year past after a _false_ pregnancy debacle from one of his escapades occurred. The press went crazy and he found that Malibu was teeming with paparazzi that was worse than he could possibly imagine. So he called up Pepper in one of his drinking fits and ordered her to buy a cabin and set up a lab there. He was going to become a hermit scientist and to hell with the contradiction. Once sober, he wondered why the hell a cabin was purchased and figured out it was a good place to escape when he needed some time off.

Hence the cabin.

Tony was already downstairs, setting up for the first of few Hulk tests that needed to be done before Lorena was even close. Bruce wanted to let the beast out and tire him out some before the girl was unleashed. Her powers weren't much in the extent that they could protect her, which made Tony suit up beforehand. Lorena was a weak mutant with only emotional manipulation so if anything happened that wasn't in the plans, that meant broken bones and possible death. So Bruce insisted on being dropped off a couple of miles away from the cabin where he could be monitored until he passed out from exhaustion.

Bruce walked into the lab, carrying a couple of sandwiches the next morning. Lorena still wasn't awake and she wasn't needed for the most part so they let her sleep. Tony was eager for some Hulk action and had already suited up. Bruce just sighed and removed his shirt, toeing off his shoes and placing his glasses on the table. A tiny quip from behind had him turning around to see a pink Lorena huddling up in a hoodie and yoga pants. She quickly turned around, eyes shut as Bruce looked on in bewilderment.

"Sorry! I didn't know you were getting... naked."

"I'm not," Bruce said, blinking. He squinted her way. His eyesight wasn't the best. "Tony is taking me into the forest to get some extra energy out."

"Oh, so we're not doing the tests today," she asked, opening an eye and looking over her shoulder.

"Not today," Tony rolled his eyes. "Would'ja quit eyefuckin' him and go watch TV while we get to some work?"

"Eye fucking," Lorena hissed, glaring. "I'm- I'm doing no such thing!"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Tony," Bruce stated, tone suddenly much colder. "Drop it."

"Fine, fine," he eyed Bruce. They weren't ready for Big and Green to come make an appearance.

"I'm going to get some food," Lorena threw up her hands in exasperation. "You two be careful."

"Sure, sugar," Tony winked.

"Blarg."

Bruce waited til she left then turned on Tony who winced at his expression. "You could show a little more respect to her."

"It's fun to tease," he shrugged. "Besides, she was lookin'."

"She's got hormones, same as the rest of us," Bruce stated flatly, thought privately a little flattered now.

"Yeah, but I take off my shirt and she just makes a face like this," and Tony made a face that looked as though it was a second from throwing up chunks. "You, she blushes and turns around. Nice six pack, Doc."

"Yoga," Bruce shrugged. "You be careful or she'll up and leave."

"Yeah, yeah," Tony shook his head. "I'll be nicer. But I am owed a favor."

"Which is?"

"I'll save it for later."

"Fine, fine," Bruce sighed, pulling off a sock. "You need to make me some good pants, Tony."

"Working on it, my good sir," Tony grinned. "Don't want your co-"

"Enough."

"Spoilsport."

...

Lorena was sitting in the kitchen, editing a paper that was due in a week when Tony walked in carrying Bruce on his shoulder. She looked up and instantly twittered over to them like a worried mother hen. Tony waved her away yet she only huddled underneath Bruce's other arm and they both walked him over to the couch, where he collapsed heavily over it and curled to the side, ignoring his surroundings.

"Is he okay," Lorena whispered.

"He's just tired," Tony sighed. "He really worked up some trees, tore a few dilapidated places down. He's been the Hulk for a couple hours before he shrunk down Brucie size."

"Is that normal," she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"He's never purposely let out the _other guy_ unless its in battle. This is the first time." Tony rubbed his nose. "Tomorrow the real work begins, Hulk Tamer."

"Shit."

Tony left the room for a moment as he went to go get a blanket and a first aid kit. Lorena bit her lip with worriment as she didn't use her powers very often in the first place. Her body shook slightly and she looked down at Bruce with his salt and pepper hair. Without his glasses, he had a more youthful look about him. The wrinkles that came about with his furrowed worriment disappeared as he slept in exhaustion. She touched his shoulder lightly and watched Tony come back in the room with what he needed. Lorena took the blanket and tucked Bruce in just like her mother used to do and made sure he was as snug as a bug while Tony checked for anything wrong.

"Tomorrow is going to be a hell of a day."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Stepping Stone

**A/N: Please review and tell me if I'm doing things right!**

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Would it be bad if I said no?"

"You can do this," Tony bit on an apple while in his Iron Man suit. It was quite a sight.

"I'm not even wearing pants," Lorena hissed behind her bedroom door.

"So put on your pants and get out here," Tony grinned. "It's time."

"I'm going to take a shower, eat breakfast and probably go for a run before I face the Hulk," she grunted. "You're going to _back_ off, Mr. Stark."

"It's Tony," he complained. "You are Lorena. I'm Tony."

"You're a stranger," Lorena rubbed the back of her head tiredly and glanced at the bathroom with longing. "I'll be down in half an hour."

"Be down in thirty minutes or I'm getting you myself, naked and all."

"You wouldn't-"

He merely looked at her.

"Okay, okay," Lorena cried. "I'm going, I'm going!"

She closed the door in his face and found that she was rushing through her clothing to find something she could have destroyed and not worry about replacing. She found cargo pants that fit loosely at the waste and an old t-shirt she had received for free when she went to donate blood the last time she had gone. Wasn't the most stylish outfit but it worked just as well. She grabbed a sports bra and hurried to the shower. She took about ten minutes and brushed her wet hair into a braid before she headed down to the kitchen where Bruce was nervously going through his calculations on a tablet and Tony was adding more sugar to his coffee. She took a glass of milk and downed it quickly before she sat in her seat and wrung her hands together.

"So... what are we going to do?"

"Tame the Hulk, duh," Tony said, taking a long drink of coffee. "And if you're hurt, probably head to the hospital."

"Charming," Lorena said, shaking her head. "You do realize, this isn't a joke, Mr. Stark?"

"When are you going to call me Tony?"

"When you mature," she huffed.

"I found an empty campsite we could set up," Bruce jumped into the conversation. "It's big, we can put the cameras in the trees and monitor your status while I …"

"Hulk out," Tony supplied.

"I suppose," Bruce's mouth twitched but showed no other emotion.

"Fine, fine," Lorena grimaced. "When are we going?"

Tony stood up.

"Now."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Bruce was worried.

Lorena was healthy, young and rather attractive. He didn't want to be the one to maim or harm her. But it was the risk she was willing to take after weeks of tests and interviews. She was ready to try out the Hulk for the first time since their encounter at the attack. She looked nervous as they drove a small cart towards the site but distant. She had removed all remnants of jewelry, her watch and worn old sneakers along with the mismatched clothing she had brought. He didn't understand why she wasn't as close as most people would try but he respected her decision and glanced up to see that Tony was flying above, following them.

While Tony set up the cameras in the trees for optimum visual effect, Bruce opened up his laptop and typed up a few keys to open a program that would record every movement. He attached a cap full of tiny recorders onto Lorena's head which were wireless and slid the computer into the cart they had driven. Hopefully, it would survive like Lorena. Tony landed in front of them and grinned fiendishly.

"We ready?"

"I suppose," Bruce sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. This time, Lorena was too nervous to give any shits about the state of his dress.

"Yeah," Lorena bit her lip. "You'll be close, right Mr. Stark?"

"As close as I can get, doll-face."

"You should have brought the other Avengers," Lorena suggested bitterly.

"There isn't anyone that can handle the Hulk as best as Thor, and he's not even on Earth."

"Even so," Lorena took a step back as Bruce removed his shoes and placed them inside the cart.

All three of them walked to the center of the large campsite. Lorena rotated her shoulders and cricked her neck while Tony slid his faceplate closed. Bruce touched his tummy almost anxiously and then took Lorena's hand cautiously. She looked up at him with nervous green eyes, fear palpable in her slender frame.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," he stated, running his thumb over her knuckles.

"I trust you," she said. And with some realization, she realized she meant it. "Be safe and don't forget I'm fragile, Dr. Banner."

"Bruce," he corrected.

She paused.

"Bruce," she grinned weakly. She pulled her hand back and watched him take some space away from her.

"Ready, Bruceykins," called out Tony from above.

"No time like the present," he replied, shaking out his body. "Let's do this."

It was a heady sort of change that shocked Lorena as she watched with concentration. His skin tinged green from his finger tips all the the way over his skin until he was colored all over. His muscles expanded and bones grew as he reached his full height and mass. Still, there was a tint of Bruce in the Hulk's features as he roared, spittle flying out of his mouth. Lorena watched in horror, as she was only human, only just a girl with stupid powers.

"Don't run," Tony called out from above. "He'll chase you."

"Good to know _now_?" Lorena shrieked incredulously. She had thought of it the instant before Tony had warned her. The Hulk looked around, smelling things with his gigantic nostrils, growling lowly.

"_HULK SMASH!"_

"Oh dear god," Lorena whispered.

"Don't panic," Tony told her. He flew in front of the Hulk and waved merrily.

"_METAL MAN? METAL MAN FALL FROM SKY. HULK SAVE METAL MAN!"_

"Well, you know how to talk," Tony commented. "Yes, Metal Man is safe because of you."

"_HULK WANTS TO SMASH!"_

"In a minute," Tony glanced at Lorena who was trying to turn invisible but unable to do so. "Lorena, are you ready?"

"NO."

"Come on."

"Do you remember her, Hulk," Tony asked, pointing at Lorena who winced visibly.

"_HULK REMEMBER GIRL. TINY GIRL. GIRL... SHRINK HULK. HULK SMASH!"_

"I'm going to die," Lorena whispered, frozen to the spot as the Hulk approached her.

"_TINY GIRL IS TINY! GIRL CANNOT SHRINK HULK AGAIN."_

Lorena watched as Hulk sunk down to her level and slowly wrapped his massive fingers around her waist. She withheld a loud scream as Tony flew right next to her and raised his hands, calming the Hulk, making sure he wasn't about to squeeze or throw her into a mass of trees.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"_HULK NOT SMASH."_

"Go ahead," Tony told her. "Shrink him."

"But-"

"Bruce needs to see this."

"Fine, if he hates me-"

"_HULK NOT WANT SMALL! HULK STAY!_"

It was a second before she realized she was being literally thrown that Lorena tapped into her powers and touched the giant's green finger. The Hulk started to shrink as she skidded into the dirt and slammed her head against a tree. Her vision blurred and she felt her knees torn up, but she could still breathe and move. Lorena felt cold metal on her skin before she did the proper thing and passed out.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

"... told you... wasn't safe..."

"... footage... excellent..."

"Not the point!"

"You _like_ her!"

"Shut up."

Lorena turned slightly to her side, groggily waking from her slumber. Touching her head gingerly, she realized there was bandages wrapping around her head. Lowering her hand, she blinked and tiredly tried to sit up only for a hand to help her down back onto the bed. She weakly looked up to see brown eyes staring down at her with worriment and she groaned loudly.

"My head is killing me," Lorena whispered. "I think I'm going to _kill_ something."

"Not a good idea, sweet pea," Tony said, coming over to her cot. "You got a bump on the noggin."

"No _shit_."

"Just thought I'd be helpful," he snickered. "Your knees are scratched to fuck, too."

"Oh great, just what I need," she mumbled, holding her head.

"You shouldn't be sitting up," Bruce came over, restlessly raking back his hair. He looked disheveled and tired. She was surprised he was on his feet. "You need to stay awake in case you have a concussion though."

"All I want to do is go back to sleep," Lorena glanced at him. He was still shirtless, exposing his almost invisible abs and broad shoulders. "How long until I can take a nap?"

"Not for at least twelve hours," Bruce shined a light into her eyes and looked pleased. "You don't seem to have one, but we want to be safe."

"Was the footage good," she asked.

"Better than expected," Bruce commented.

"It's awesome, we didn't know that the Hulk could talk," Tony cried.

"There's nothing more than I'd rather do than take a nice hot bath, can I?"

"Be careful of the bandages."

"Got it."

It took a bath, a huge dinner that Tony ordered out and some snacks before Lorena felt even a bit normal. Her body ached severely and she wanted to go to sleep but there were still a couple of hours left before she could place her head on a pillow and knock out for the next couple of days. She was grateful that her father wouldn't be worried about her for the next week, since she had explained she was going camping for a while with her friend.

Resting on the couch, she heard Tony in the kitchen making coffee and carrying around a tablet with him. He had been watching most of the footage on it while Bruce went to rest. As much as Lorena was exhausted, Bruce was worse off, that she knew for sure.

"So, Hulk Whisperer, how are ya feelin'?"

"Like I got the shit beaten out of me," Lorena held her ribs carefully and moved up. "Otherwise, somewhat exhausted."

"Go to sleep," Tony grinned at her. "I think you're good for now and frankly, you're useless right now."

"Thank little baby Jesus," Lorena stood up weakly, then sunk back onto the couch. "Well, not doing that again." Tony tossed her the couch throw he had left in the kitchen. "Oh, thanks?"

"Can't have you exhausted when we try again soon."

"Oh joy," Lorena said sarcastically. "My life, this is my life."

"You know I've got something special planned for you," Tony tossed a peanut in his mouth. "Since you're trying to be a vet and all. You should be a scientist like me. Much more fun."

"I'm pretty sure I'd make things explode just by touching them."

"Still, it's fun making things explode," Tony shrugged, looking at her oddly. "You just be ready in the next couple of days."

"For what?"

"Eh, just be ready. After the Hulk thing."

The Hulk thing turned out to be a few more days of testing and footage, all of which Bruce profusely apologized for. She ended up with a broken rib, a bruised jaw and a cracked skull, which ended the testing early. Her trip to the hospital was eventful as Tony had to explain why she had a bruised jaw, a broken rib and a cracked skull. In the end, the money spoke for itself and Lorena was let out early from her room to go back home.

She blamed the bruises and everything else on a car accident, to which her father merely looked at her and got ice for her jaw. Her father wasn't a man of much concern over things that had already happened. Instead, he just took care of his little girl and informed her that she had a date the next week. A medical student who was about to finish. He had no kids, only a ton of school loans but so did she. So she didn't judge and agreed to go out as long as it didn't interfere with her school work and work with Mr. Stark.

Lorena curled up on the couch and yawned heavily, turning on the television and putting on some trashy program she could fall asleep to. In twenty minutes, she was completely knocked out and drooling on her arm.

…

Bruce sat on a comfy chair next to Tony while they watched more of the film they captured, quietly munching on some snacks that Dummy had clumsily brought over. They watched in silence, taking notes when it was appropriate. Bruce watched carefully, making sure his eyes didn't drift to Lorena or her actions. He was strictly on Hulk watch.

But...

She was there, scared out of her mind but facing his alter-ego with courage. Sure, she was doing it for the money but there was something to be said for her standing there, not running away. Red hair was braided back away from her face but tendrils still framed her structure. The Hulk was _not_ happy with her the third time they met and Tony had to run distraction drills just so Lorena could use her powers and have him shrink down to mild-manner Bruce.

It was sort of unthinkable that they would let someone with powers that were well, rather useless against someone as the Hulk face him. But she was able to do what she needed to do and survive. And that was impressive. Bruce tapped the edge of his pen against the clipboard, surprised that the footage was paused. Tony glanced at him knowingly. There was no smirk this time, for which Bruce was thankful for.

"You gonna confess you can't keep your eyes off her," Tony asked.

"We have to watch everything," Bruce countered. "She does well, though."

"She's got some balls, I'll give her that much," Tony brought a bottle of water to his lips and drank deeply. "But you've got a thing for her."

"Tony... I don't want to talk about this."

"Listen, if it's about the age thing-"

And a part of it was. Here he was in his late thirties coveting a girl that was at least ten years younger than her. What part of him believed that they could walk down the street holding hands and not have the cops on their tails? He would look like a ridiculous lecher and even though he shouldn't have cared what people thought, he still had that human instinct.

"... And I'm sure you can touch up the gray hair, Brucie-baby," Tony finished. "It's all a matter of making an effort."

"And if I'm not interested?"

"You dote on her," he rolled his eyes. "At first, I thought the stares were just because you were nervous. But you bring her snacks, you just... it's there."

"Perhaps I'm just being nice," Bruce shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm too old, too broken for her."

"And I'm what? Look at Pepper and me. You'd think she'd up and walk the moment I put on the suit but she stays. And might I add, I've got a few flaws. A few, almost miniscule. I'm telling you these things just to make you feel better."

"And I appreciate the effort you're putting but-"

"You have feelings for the girl," Tony confirmed. Bruce just sighed heavily. "And they're not going to go away."

"I want them to," Bruce placed his face into his hands. "I'm just a rumpled old fool."

"Not old," Tony waggled a finger into his face when he brought it out of his hands. "Just aged, like a fine whiskey. Talking about whiskey, we should have a glass. Listen she's old enough to know who she wants to date. And she's not a teenager. She's getting her degree in animal medicine or whatever."

"Women... are not my expertise," Bruce thought of Betty and winced.

"Just ask her out. What could it hurt?"

"She could say no and things in the lab could turn terribly awkward."

"There's that," Tony paused. "I'll risk a little awkwardness for your happiness. Hey, that rhymed!"

"You are a veritable Dr. Suess."

"Maybe be a little flirtatious and find out if she likes you back."

"This feels a little like high school."

"Well maybe if you put on your big Hulk britches and asked her out like a normal human being you'd-"

"I get it, I get it," Bruce chuckled. "Give me time."

"Alright, Brucie," Tony stretched out. "It's good you're acknowledging these things."

"Yes but there's one very _big_ problem."

"What's that?"

"The Hulk."

"Oh yeah, that could be one."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Shit Hitting the Fan

**Song Recommendation: Runaway Baby by Bruno Mars**

Lorena decided that she really wanted to take a break after the Hulk fiasco which left her a bit bruised. However, it wasn't anything a good concealer and cream coverup couldn't fix. She ignored Tony's voice mails without listening to them and focused on school work for the next week. She had neglected her work far too long and caught up with a good amount of effort. It took a few days but she finally started to feel normal.

What helped was Oscar's invitation to go dancing for the night. She accepted eagerly and was dressed by the time he came over to pick her up. Dressed up in a sensual orange tube dress and heels to die for, Oscar looked better than Lorena could ever manage. She was wearing a pale yellow gown that hit mid-thigh and flats. She couldn't help but want to wear heels but knew that the ones she owned would kill her feet and she'd have to take the day off school. Oscar played with his wig while Lorena finished adding a hint of lip-gloss before they headed out the door with smiles on their faces.

"You look adorable," Oscar said in a slightly higher voice. "Should have gone with some heels though."

"I have school tomorrow, dude."

"Ah, well, I guess I'll have to get us free drinks with these gorgeous legs," he teased.

They found the club easily enough, parked and went to stand in line. It had to be said that Oscar was a killer drag queen. No one suspected anything. Finally, they made it to the front of the line and were able to get in. The club was blasting salsa music and they started shaking their hips to the rhythm, eventually getting thirsty and heading to the bar. Oscar bought them some shots and they downed the drinks with practice, smacking their lips and wincing at the burning of the tequila.

Song after song, they didn't separate from each other, ignoring offers of dances from other men. Oscar didn't swing that way and Lorena wasn't comfortable leaving Oscar's side. But eventually, he had to go to the bathroom. She kissed his cheek and headed to the bar alone where she bought herself a small margarita. She wasn't much of a drinker, even when going dancing. But after the beating she received from the Hulk, she felt it was appropriate.

After what she had been through, she felt as though he wished she had kept her old life. Tony was a great employer but... it was as though he wanted more from her. She only had some much in her bag of tricks. Being an empath wasn't powerful. She dealt with _feelings_ and _emotions_. What the hell was she doing with the Avengers? Then she remembered Bruce and his kind nature. She wanted to help him. So she was determined to stick with it. There wasn't an end in sight as far as she knew but the man needed answers. Looking up, she drained the last of her drink and had a hand grab her by the elbow, steering her away from the bar.

"Oscar," she hissed, recognizing him beneath the strobe lights. "What are you doing?"

"We have to get out of here."

"Why," Lorena stopped resisting at his panicked voice. "What's wrong?"

"There are some guys looking for you," he faced her, grabbing her hands. "Are you in trouble?"

"What are you talking about," Lorena paused. "What do you mean someone is looking for me?"

"Thugs, big guys," Oscar checked his watch. "They have your picture. They asked me if I knew you."

"I – why would they be looking for me," Lorena let him lead her to the back.

"I don't know," Oscar brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm getting my coat," he bit his lip and removed his wig in one fell swoop and placed it on her head. "Fix that while I go get it. Don't talk to anyone."

Lorena tucked her red hair underneath the wig and pulled it close to her scalp, nervously looking around as people walked around, not giving her a second glance. She scanned the crowd for these "thugs" that Oscar was talking about but saw nothing. They were towards the back, near where the drinks were stored and they kept the coats. He returned and slipped it on her, making sure to tie the coat at the waist. Oscar nervously adjusted the wig and grabbed her hand. His own hair was long enough that he looked as though he had a pixie cut rather than looking masculine so they walked through the throng of people, holding hands. He kept glancing her way, nervously tugging at his dress while the occasional man looked at them with attentive eyes. He stopped suddenly, having Lorena collide into him. She now saw the thugs waving a sheet around the front of the door. She could see a fuzzy picture, though wasn't sure if it was hers or not.

"You still look like you," Oscar hissed in her ear. "We have to get out of here!"

"Do you know what they want?"

"Do you really want to find out?"

"No," she squeaked.

"Let's see if we can get through the back."

They returned to the coat room and kitchens but were unable to get through no matter how much they begged. It wasn't allowed for them to get through. Oscar swore under his breath, then pulled her towards the bathroom. There were foggy windows that could be opened if they tried hard enough. Lorena couldn't believe their night was going so foul so quickly. Oscar punched the mesh covering, ignoring the stares of women who were touching up their make up. Lorena removed her flats and huddled close to Oscar as he made the window open for them.

"Try to get a taxi as soon as possible," he told her.

"No, they could follow us," Lorena rubbed her face, forgetting that she was wearing makeup herself.

"Where do we go then?"

"I – I know," Lorena looked up at him. "But we gotta get out of here before we're seen."

"Agreed," Oscar removed his own shoes and laced his fingers together. "You go first."

"But-"

"It's better this way," Oscar sighed. "Come on."

She shimmied her dress upward and clambered on all over Oscar who grunted uncomfortably. She slipped onto the window's edge and leaped out, falling onto the gravel and slamming her forehead on the ground. Groaning softly, she rubbed the area and slowly stood up. Oscar tossed the shoes out of the window and leaped out himself easily enough. He pulled down her dress, and tightened the coat on her body.

"Listen," Oscar looked around. "I think they have thugs around this building. Look drunk and act like you can't walk."

"I'm fucking dizzy from falling out the window," Lorena explained. "Not too hard."

"Wrap your arm around my waist and hide your face in my chest."

Together, they made their way through the alleyway, stumbling slightly as their difference of height was difficult in making them walk attached. There was a couple of taxis across the street and they had to make it there. They had almost made it and were about to walk over to a taxi when Oscar's arm was suddenly caught in a grip. Lorena kept her face hidden, hair falling over her face as a man of medium build with short blond hair looked over them surly-like. His wide spaced eyes focused on Oscar thankfully while Lorena groaned and tried to pretend like she was going to vomit which made the man look on distastefully.

"Hey, have you two seen this girl?" There was no denying it as Lorena looked at the picture blearily. It was her with blue hair. She was immensely grateful that she was borrowing Oscar's wig.

"Sorry," Oscar said, grinning weakly. "Haven't spotted her. She do something crazy?"

"Just looking for the girl, keep your questions to yourself," the man said gruffly. He turned around and walked away.

"Oh shit," Lorena whispered, trying not to burst crying. "They're looking for _me_."

"Shh, come on," Oscar opened the taxi and gently helped her in. "Where are we going, doll?"

She licked her lips.

"Stark Tower."

**xxx**

**xx**

**x**

Lorena explained everything to Oscar while they rode to Stark Tower. When he heard that she was the Hulk's rag-doll, he made a noise and pulled her close. He knew that she was mutant but it was topic they didn't discuss very often. It was more taboo than anything else. He was taking it rather well and kissed her forehead kindly.

"You are a brave kid," he told her. "I can't believe you."

"We needed the money," Lorena shrugged. It wasn't something brave that she was proud of. It had just happened.

"You think Tony Stark might have answers?"

"At the very least I'll be safe," Lorena replied.

"I agree with that," Oscar held her hand. "You'll be okay."

"I hope so," she sighed heavily. "Being a mutant sucks."

"At least you have a place to go," Oscar admonished her. "Don't be so negative."

"I can't help it," she glared at him. "We were just hunted down by a group of people we don't know for some reason we can't imagine."

"Okay, there's that," Oscar paused. "But things will work out somehow."

The taxi cab parked in front of the building and as gaudy as it appeared to Lorena, it looked like a safety haven to her. Oscar paid the driver and closed the door behind him, tentatively removing his wig from her head and slipping it back on. Lorena and Oscar walked up the steps, through the doors and waited for the secretary to finish her phone call before they spoke up. Lorena had forgotten her key card that allowed her up the private elevator. The secretary took one look at her and nodded for her to go up. Oscar rubbed her shoulder gently, signing them both in before they took the elevator up. Lorena pushed one of the levels and held back the tears that were threatening to burst forth.

The elevator was quiet, taking them up. She hadn't seen them in a while and now was surprising them with a visit. The doors opened and she stepped out with Oscar. He took her hand in his and they walked through the hallway. Oscar tried to keep the awe from his face but couldn't help but keep his jaw from the ground as they walked in. Not paying attention to her surroundings, she literally ran into Steve who was looking at them curiously.

"Lorena, it's so nice to see you," Steve stated kindly, though he raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong for you to be here so late?"

"I've got to talk to Tony," Lorena bit her lip. "We went dancing and there were these guys, all b-big and mu-muscley and oh god," she started hyperventilating, holding her face with her hands. Oscar quickly grabbed her shoulders and led her to a couch.

"Jarvis," Steve said quietly. "Please send up Tony and Bruce, it's an emergency."

"Of course, Master Steven."

Oscar bent down on his knees and held Lorena's hands as she struggled to control her breath. She felt weak and wasn't able to focus. Steve went to the kitchen nearby and grabbed a bottle of water, which he opened quickly enough and offered to her. She held it for a moment before taking a long drink, licking her lips and sighing heavily. She pressed her hand against her forehead and leaned forward, elbow on her knee as her other arm gripped her waist. She trembled visibly as red hair tumbled over her shoulders. Tony and Bruce skittered into the room, nervous energy spreading throughout the room as they arrived.

"What's going on," Tony asked, spotting Lorena. "Hey kid, long time no see."

"Sorry about that," she gasped. Bruce adjusted his glasses and walked over to her, doctor mode activated. His warm hands encased her wrist and checked her pulse.

"What's up," Tony asked, raising his hands. Then he looked at Oscar. "Who're you?"

"I'm Oscar," he said, voice returning to its lower octave. He ignored Steve's stare of bewilderment and Bruce's raise of an eyebrow. "I'm Lorena's good friend. We went dancing and there were some guys, big guys, looking for her. We didn't know where to go."

"I did," Lorena said tensely. "We got out through the b-bathroom window. It was me they were looking for. _ME._"

"Well, shit," Tony glanced at the ceiling. "Jarvis make sure security is up at optimum efficiency and look for Lorena's picture on the internet. Flag anything suspicious."

"I'm sorry I woke everyone up," Lorena whispered. Her eyes filled with tears "I didn't know where else to go."

"You came to the right place," Bruce said, patting her arm gently. He glanced up at Oscar. "You did the right thing by coming here. Did anyone follow you?"

"Not that I noticed," Oscar sighed, pulling off his wig. He raked back his hair and shook his head. "I admit, we weren't paying much attention."

"You're staying the night," Tony stated.

"Agreed," Steve said, taking the bottle of water from Lorena's hand. "You can't go back to your place without endangering yourself."

"I don't have any clothes," Lorena rubbed the back of her neck.

"Hey Jarvis," Tony paused, glancing at her exposed her legs. "Get her some clothes, medium size, yeah?"

"Yeah," Lorena leaned forward and hid her face against Bruce's chest. He flinched slightly but didn't move away. He wasn't used to contact with her. They pretty much respected each other's space. But he knew that she needed some sort of comfort at the moment.

"If you're safe here, darlin', I'll just head home," Oscar kissed her forehead. "Keep me posted."

"No," Lorena grabbed his wrist. "Don't leave."

"Gotta get back to Lucy, sweetheart," Oscar grinned, looking up at Tony. "My girlfriend."

"Ah, so you're straight."

"Just like dressing up like a girl," Oscar shrugged. He turned to Lorena. "Stay safe, okay? Don't do anything stupid. And if you need anything from your place, I'll bring it to you."

"Okay," Lorena wiped her wet cheeks and sniffed. "Thank you."

She shrugged off the coat easily enough and handed over to Oscar who slipped it on and the wig and hugged her tightly. Bruce arose from the ground and glanced at Tony who was watching him carefully. He didn't know for what reasons but Bruce wrung his hands and watched as Lorena led Oscar to the elevators.

"This isn't good," Steve said, frowning. "She's not safe."

"This could be because of the video," Tony wiped his greasy fingers on the edge of his dirty tank top.

"I'm almost sure of it," Bruce adjusted his glasses and glanced at Lorena who leaned against the wall with her eyes closed.

He understood how she was feeling, the feeling of being hunted down because you were different, something to be controlled. He could see the way she was shaking with fear. Bruce wished he could just... hold her hands and rub away the stiffness of her stance. But he knew it would not be appropriate for a man of his age. Instead he looked to Steve for a plan.

"She should stay here until we figure this out."

"She won't," Tony interceded. "She's stubborn, that brat."

"Then perhaps we should talk to Clint, see if SHIELD can get involved in this situation."

"You want the _government_ involved, Spangles?"

"If it means keeping her protected. We are only so many people and she's important to helping contain the Hulk. She's an asset."

"Well, I do agree about that," Tony groused. "Fine, call birdbrains and see what can be done. I've got some work to do," he turned to Bruce. "Get her set up while Steve goes and gets some coffee for everyone."

"Shouldn't I be the one to get coffee," Bruce asked.

"Nah, you take care of your girlfriend."

"She's not-"

"Dr. Banner, I didn't know she was your gal," Steve smiled. "I'll do my best to make sure she's protected."

"She's not," Bruce felt a dusk of pink on his cheeks but ignored Tony's grin. "She's just a colleague."

"Ah," Steve nodded. "Of course."

Lorena approached them quietly, wiping her face with the back of her hand. Mascara was smeared underneath her eyes and her lipstick had faded. Her dress was crumpled and wrinkled; she looked exhausted with tangled hair and was still shaking a little bit. Steve pressed a warm hand on her shoulder and faced her kindly.

"Don't worry, you're safe for tonight. Nothing can get you right now," Steve smiled his 1000 watt smile at her and she couldn't help but grin at him in return. "Would you like a coffee?"

"Please," Lorena whispered.

"Bruce will set you up with a room," Tony said, skimming through his phone. "I'm going to go get started on some research. You make yourself at home, okay, kid?"

"Thanks," Lorena paused. "Thanks, Tony."

He grinned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lonesome Nights

**Song Recommendation: Am I Blue by Billie Holiday**

Lorena awoke in a room that wasn't hers at all. She wasn't used to it and felt disoriented, throwing off the covers that felt like a piece of cloud and swinging her legs over the side. Grabbing her phone, she checked her messages and found that Oscar had picked up her books and some clothes and was coming to the Tower later on that day. He had work at seven and would be there around two. Dressed in a pair of clean shorts and a large _STARK_ logo shirt, she felt a little exposed and sighed. There was nothing else she could wear to breakfast so she sucked it up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Everything had been supplied for her, toothpaste, hair product, and even floss. She washed her face with a scrub to get rid of the residue makeup, happy that her face was pink and prickly afterward. She brushed her hair and decided that she was going to dye it either the next day or sometime that week. It was time she got rid of anything ostentatious to keep out of the media and anyone who was looking for her.

There was a robe waiting for her behind the door and she wrapped it around herself after she was done with her morning duties. Barefoot, she wandered around the level and sighed heavily, knowing she would have to head down to the lab if she wanted any straight answers from anyone. She headed back to her room and grabbed her flats, stumbling into the elevator as she fitted them on her feet. The elevator silently took her to the lab where Bruce, Tony and Steve were chatting amongst themselves. She knocked clearly on the glass wall and was admitted easily enough. Wishing she had regular clothes instead of what she slept in, she hunched and brushed hair out of her face nervously.

"Good morning," she stated.

"Breakfast," Tony pointed to doughnuts among the many greased up tools. She shook her head and bit her lip. "You sure? You look a little pale, yeah?"

"I'm fine," Lorena played with the belt on her robe. "I just was wondering what we're going to be doing about these... people that are looking for me. Did you find anything out, Tony?"

"Still looking, kiddo."

"Oh," Lorena sighed heavily. "What do I do?"

"Well, we were thinking we could go public-"

"No," Lorena straightened.

"You haven't even heard of the plan," Tony complained. "We go public that you're the Hulk Whisperer and then SHIELD can do some protecting and-"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm a mutant," Lorena said loudly.

"There's moving into the Tower as well," Bruce quipped.

"No," Lorena shook her head. "This isn't my home and what about my dad?"

"SHIELD."

"This is exactly _why_ I didn't didn't want to do this," Lorena moaned. "I knew something bad was going to happen. And it did. And what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

"You know, mutants aren't as hated as they once were," Bruce pointed out, gingerly touching her shoulder. "Coming out wouldn't be a bad idea. You could be protected."

"And people would know my face," Lorena hissed, pointing to it. "People wouldn't leave me alone!"

"Listen, it's either this or moving into the Tower. Actually, it's best you do both. I could give you your own level and make it _awesome_."

"I-I-"

"You're overwhelming her, Stark," Steve stated, raising his hands. "This is her choice and we can't force her into anything."

"But she's in danger, Spangles. I understand that the military might have knocked out a few brain cells," he said brashly

"_Hey,"_ shouted both Steve and Lorena. They looked at each other in understanding. "Don't you dare insult the military, Tony. My brother is a Marine and I will kick your teeth in if you even think of slamming on them again you moth-"

"Ah," Bruce pulled her back as she struggled to get closer to Tony, who visibly flinched as she clenched her hands, wishing they were around his neck. "Well, this has been productive."

"I don't want to do any of this," Lorena cried, stomping her foot. "This is bullshit!"

"Yeah, well we don't have it that easy either, sweetheart," Tony snapped. "You can either quit whining and make the right choice or you can hide like a coward."

Lorena's spine straightened as she looked at him with the utmost contempt. Turning on her heel, she left the lab and headed back to her temporary room. Bruce clicked his tongue and sighed while Steve rolled his eyes and pressed his hands on his hips. Mollified, Tony picked up a soldering tool and pulled down his goggles while the other two shook their heads in resignation.

"What can we do," asked Steve.

"Punch her," Tony supplied.

"Besides violence," Bruce asked.

"Of course, we can't harm your precious girlfriend."

"If you want the Hulk to come out and _strangle you_, I suggest you keep on with that," Bruce groused.

"Whatever," Tony was moody. He was pouting. "She's being a pain in the ass. Who wouldn't want to live in my awesome Tower? It's pretty spiffy."

"She has a family and a home," Steve pressed. "She doesn't want it to change forever."

"It's just until we find these fuckers and make them leave her alone."

"Could it be Ross," Bruce asked softly.

Pause.

"I haven't found anything to support that," Tony pointed to the screen. "But you bet your ass if I do find out it is, I'll get SHIELD, the military and the goddamn Easter Bunny on this shit."

"How would the Easter-" Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose for a moment. "Never mind, I don't really want to know."

"This girl is the key to get the Hulk under control. We can't lose her," Tony tossed the tool between his hands, juggling it casually.

"You're not doing a very good job about it," Steve grunted

"Probably not," Tony sighed. "Alright, you two do something and I'll throw money at it. We clear?"

"How is this any different from it anything else," Bruce chuckled.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena stood under the shower until she was alerted by Jarvis (who was so badass, it _hurt)_ that Oscar was waiting in the living room for her. She put on a clean shirt and the shorts before leaving the room. She walked over to him and curled up on his lap, tucking her head just under his neck and sighed heavily. He was her comfort when she couldn't have her brother.

"Your dad tells me you have a date tonight."

"Ugh, no. Fuck. I forgot about it," Lorena cried, falling flat on the couch. There was a duffel-bag on the ground. She was sure it was all of her things. "I don't wanna go"

"You have to," Oscar rubbed her head. "I brought you a cute outfit. You know, if you let it be known, it'll make that adorable Dr. Banter jealous."

"It's Banner, and, no. No. He's... Bruce," Lorena looked up at him in confusion. "He would never look at me twice."

"Well," Oscars sighed. "If you say so."

"I don't want to go on this date," Lorena pouted

"I brought your makeup kit."

"I going to have to go, aren't I?"

They chatted for a little while longer before he looked at his watch and made to go. She didn't want to talk to anyone about the choice she had to make. Moving into the Tower wasn't so hard. She was planning on moving into the dorms the next semester anyway while they moved to a smaller apartment. Despite the fact that Lorena had money saved up to help each other, her father refused to take it. The only reason why the auto-shop hadn't been taken from them was the fact that Lorena had paid before he could notice anything.

But coming out as a mutant... that was going to be something difficult. She didn't want people to know she was _different_. People would be cruel. People would be mean. Lorena wasn't ready for that kind of thing. Especially now that people were still searching for the girl with the blue hair. Gingerly, she swirled her hand in her straight hair and wished she still had her cerulean waves. But it was too dangerous.

On the other hand, she would be protected by the Avengers, of which half she hadn't met yet. It was odd that she hadn't but they had their own schedules and what would they do with a twenty-something college student who was a mutant with pathetic powers. Because really, all she did was deal with feelings. She could manipulate people, that was for sure but... she wasn't that type of person. It seemed inevitable that she could make any choice but the one she was being given. It was either gain protection from superheroes or risk being taken. And killed.

Or her family.

Lorena blinked and kissed her friend goodbye, who looked a little miffed that she hadn't been paying attention to the conversation. But she promised to call him later and they would chat. Maybe have dinner next week if she was free. As the elevator closed, she picked up her things and took it to what would probably be her new room. She pulled out her clothes and placed them in the drawers and took her makeup to the bathroom.

Taking the outfit from the bottom of the back, she placed it on the bed and went to go do her make up and hair. An hour later she slipped into a pair of black skinny jeans and a cute maroon v-neck shirt with long boots. Sighing heavily, she opened the door to the room and headed down to the lab where they would most likely be hanging out.

She noticed there was a tall woman with striking red hair wearing a form-fitting black leather cat-suit. She was beautiful but she assumed deadly. Realizing easily that it was the Black Widow, she carefully knocked on the glass wall and blushed when all five pairs of eyes focused on her. The door opened and she adjusted her purse before going in.

"Hey."

"Still bitching," asked Tony.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Lorena said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey, hey," Tony stood up from his stool and removing his goggles. "Meet Natasha."

"Oh, um," Lorena turned to the Black Widow who was observing her carefully. "Hello, Ms. Widow."

"Isn't she neat," Tony said gleefully. "Just don't piss her off or she'll kill you with a strand of hair and a paperclip."

"Tony, go sit down," the Black Widow said in a long suffering voice. "You look to be going out, Lorena."

"Um, yeah," Lorena rubbed the back of her neck. "My dad kind of set me up with some guy. I have a blind date."

"And is it prudent to go after you're being looked for," asked Clint, sitting on Bruce's desk.

"If I don't go, my dad will lose his shit," Lorena sighed. "I have to go."

Bruce didn't raise his eyes from his work but his ears focused on the conversation as casually as he could so no one would accuse him of being a lecherous old man. Conscious of his looks, he raked his fingers through his salt and pepper hair and returned to his work. He lifted his tablet and was grateful it was see-through. She looked lovely. He felt selfish but hoped her date would go badly. Lorena smiled and said good night before leaving.

"Okay," Tony paused, waiting for the elevator to close. Once it did, he grinned fiendishly. "Whose going to spy- I mean, uh- watch over her?"

"'Tasha and I'll go," Clint jumped off the desk. "We'll report everything we find out."

"And to think I'd spend my one night off spying on a kid," she sighed. "I'll get dressed."

"Ditto."

"Hey, birdbrain," Tony motioned for him to come closer. He whispered something to Clint. Something that made him smile fiendishly.

"Got it," Clint chuckled.

Turned out that Lorena was miserable without any help on her date, which was what Tony had asked Clint to do. Tony wanted the date to go badly for his buddy, Bruce. Not that Bruce had any clue of what was going on. He was too busy brooding about it to really care what Tony had plans for. Lorena took a long drink of her Mai Tai and continued to listen to the guy talk about himself. He was a pre-med kid who was too obsessed with how good he looked, and he was a pretty good looking guy for sure, Lorena just wanted to go home and collapse on the couch with the TV blaring.

She didn't notice Natasha and Clint in the back of the restaurant, eating their favorite foods and chatting about their latest mission as casually as they could while watching Lorena fake her smiles and nod like a fool. Eventually, they had to leave and they made their way to a film where Lorena was grateful that they wouldn't have to talk.

Except he did.

He talked throughout the movie, commenting on every little error and laughing like a donkey whenever something stupid happened. Lorena hid behind the bag of popcorn as people glanced their way. Clint wasn't having much fun as he watched the movie with a bored expression on his face. He had seen the movie twice already. Natasha knocked back a bottle of water and played with the top until Clint carefully grabbed her hand. None of them said anything but Natasha relaxed just a smidge and there was a slight smile on Clint's face.

When the film ended, Lorena excused herself to go to the bathroom. She was too busy texting Oscar about the horribleness of her date to really pay attention to how long she was taking. When she exited the bathroom, her date had the audacity to comment on her timing and she gritted her teeth, just counting down the minutes until the date was over. He offered to get ice cream but she said no, claiming to be full.

They walked along in silence to her place, him occasionally trying to grab her hand and hold it and it was only until she used both hands to grab the strap of her bag did he get the hint and left her alone. He took it as a sign to keep talking about himself. Lorena barely listened as she counted the steps back to her place. Finally, they made it there and she turned to face him and say good night when his lips pressed insistently against herself. His slimy tongue swirled its way into her mouth and she could taste what they had for dinner. Gagging, she tried to push him away but he had a firm hold on her arms and she couldn't move for the life of her. She turned her face from him and tried to shove him off her.

"Get off, get off, get _off_!"

"Come on, sweetie, you know you like it," he crooned. "Just gimme a kiss."

"Ugh, get off! I'm not going to- mmpf!"

He managed to push her against a wall and press his arm against her chest as he reached down and tried to unzip her pants. He held her down hard enough that she couldn't move her arms. His mouth was sucking the air from her lungs, disgustingly flicking his tongue with hers. Lorena pulled her head back just enough to knock her forehead, _hard_, against his. She was suddenly able to breathe and move as someone pulled him into the alleyway up against her house. She heard moans of pain and spotted Clint holding her up, encouraging her to breathe.

"Come on, doll. You're okay," he brushed her hair away from her mouth. "You're safe."

"Ugh, I can taste him," Lorena's eyes winced with tears streaming down her face. "I'm not gonna ask what you're doing here. I'm just so grateful."

"It's okay, kid."

"Thanks," Lorena buried her face into his jacket.

They made sure she was okay before they released her to get up inside her house. Natasha's knuckles were slightly bruised and bloodied. But it wasn't her blood. The body had been shoved into the dumpster. He wasn't dead but he'd have some trouble explaining all the bumps and cuts he had on his face. Clint picked up her hand and brushed his thumb over her knuckles before he let it drop. It was enough for her to understand he cared. Together, they walked back to the Tower in silence.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

It wasn't a week later that Lorena finished her finals and decided to speak with Tony about everything. She found him at the bar in the Townhouse with Pepper. They were both going over paperwork and if it weren't for the fact that she was determined to speak with him, she would have bowed out without another word. But he noticed her by the doorway and poured her a drink. She took it gratefully and sat on the couch with Pepper who was busily going over sheets on the table. She paused to smile at her though, so Lorena didn't feel so overwhelmed. Tony topped off his scotch and sat at the edge of the couch.

"What's up, buttercup," he asked.

"Um, so I finished my classes," she said lamely.

"Did you pass," Pepper asked, not looking away from her work.

"Pretty sure I did," Lorena touched her now black hair. Oscar had helped he dye it. "But um, I was thinking about what we discussed for my safety."

"Are you thinking about moving in?"

"Well, more about the press thing," Lorena sighed. "I think it's a rather good idea."

"Oh good," Pepper, placed the papers on her lap and faced her. "We'll throw a gala and announce you as part of the Avengers-"

"Whoa, whoa," Lorena held out a hand. "I'm not part of the Avengers. I'm more of an assistant if anything. I don't want to be associated with that."

"Yeah, you can't fight for shit," Tony took a slurp of his drink. "Clint told me about that fucknut that tried to corner you in an alleyway."

"Listen, I don't want to be a part of the Avengers," Lorena rubbed the back of her neck. "Want to classify me as the Hulk Whisperer? Fine, I'll agree to that."

"I guess that's a good idea," Tony shrugged. "And what about moving in?"

"I don't know, I was thinking about doing the dorms at school," Lorena looked down at her hands.

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's just... I don't want to be a pity case," she shuffled uncomfortably.

"Since when was this about pity, did you hear anything about pity, Pep?"

"No such thing," she shook her head. "We just think you're a very important asset that can't be risked."

"Plus, Stark Tower? Duh."

"I'll think about it," Lorena stood up, placing her untouched drink on the table. "But yeah, I guess I'm going to come out in the open."

"We'll set everything up for this Friday."

It was Tuesday.

"Ah, that soon?"  
"We have to make sure we get things done."

"Can we dye your hair blue again," asked Tony.

"I just dyed it black," Lorena whined.

"We'll have you set up with a stylist."

"Okay."

Lorena left the Tower within the hour and was riding the bus. She held on to the pole, ignoring everything around her as she thought of the days that would pass by before all her privacy would be removed. She would become an icon, a symbol. Clearly, she was nervous about it. She was just thankful that she wouldn't have to become an Avenger. And it was a good plan. By coming out to the public, she would have protection. She trusted Pepper more than Tony. She had a clear head and knew all about PR. Shaking her head, she got off the bus and walked home.

She had no idea she was being watched.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Gala Nights

Lorena rushed up the elevator, undressing as she did so. She was late. She was _so_ late, it was insane. Kicking off her dirty converse, she touched her legs and was glad to find them smooth and un-prickly. There was a dress hanging in the middle of the room, to which she ignored as she removed the rest of her clothing and ran around naked, touching up her makeup in the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and finished adding black to her smokey eye.

Her hair was now extremely short, styled as a "pixie" as Pepper put it and dyed electric blue. She hated getting rid of her long hair but it was necessary to have a sort of look now. The platform black heels were blocky and clumsy but she guessed she could wear them for the night. The holidays were looming ever closer and the press was going crazy about this "announcement" that the Avengers had. The Holiday Gala was going to be spectacular with a live band, three dance floors and a mass amount of food. She had invited Oscar but he had a show to do and sadly enough, Lorena was without a date. She pulled the dress off the hook and brought it over her body, which slithered expensively over her bronze flesh. It clung to her curves and split on the side so she could walk in a stark white. There was a black thick belt around her waist and it had a high front to make up for the obscenely low back that showed almost every bump of her spine.

Lorena looked in the mirror and decided that the dress did wonders for her. She picked up her phone and sent a picture to Oscar who replied with multitude of compliments and commanded her to steal the dress at the end of the night. She touched her hair and flicked the side bangs away from her eyes. She spritzed a bit of perfume on her wrists, added a dark red to her lips and grabbed her long faux-fur coat that hid her gown. Shrugging it on, she opened the door, and walked out to bump into Bruce who was dressed in a heart-shattering tuxedo. He had a vest underneath and his shoes were shined to inch of their lives. Hair combed and cut, he looked like a dashing Indiana Jones. Lorena ignored the wasps dashing to and fro in her stomach and smiled softly.

"Dr. Banner, what are you doing here," she asked.

"I'm, ah, here to escort you to the gala," he grinned, abashed. "Pepper thought it would look well."

"Of course," Lorena felt the wasps buzz in complaint. Despite her disappointment, she kept her composure. "You look very handsome, Dr. Banner."

"Bruce, please," he said, coloring slightly. "You look wonderful yourself."

"Thank you," Lorena hooked her arm with his and smiled. "Shall we?"

Of course, the gala was itself, a spectacular sort of party. The chandeliers glittered with holly and other holiday festivities while people dressed in expensive clothing. Tons of heavily decorated Christmas trees littered all over the place. There was champagne being passed around in trays. Lorena turned in her coat and Bruce couldn't help but drink her in. She didn't notice, thankfully, and grabbed to flutes of champagne for them. She sipped hers and smiled as Ella Fitzgerald sang above them merrily. Bruce couldn't help but want to touch her blue hair and marvel at its color. But he refrained from doing anything stupid. Instead he touched her arm and pointed where Pepper and Tony were standing, amongst a crowd of people who were listening to Tony's latest story.

"Shall we," Lorena nodded and took his arm.

"This is beautiful," she whispered.

"It is, Tony went all out."

"And Pepper planned it," Lorena chuckled.

There was a table where Natasha and Clint were sitting at, already little shots and flutes of drink empty. Bruce pulled back Lorena's chair and allowed her to sit before he parked it right next to her. He tried to make it as noncommittal as possible but Clint's eyebrow ticked a bit. However, he said nothing and grinned to Lorena, who blushed.

"Care to dance, gorgeous," he asked, smiling. He had been kinder to her since she agreed to the announcement.

"Um, sure," Lorena only hoped her shoes would allow it.

Bruce's eyes followed them deep into the dancing crowd as "The Way You Look Tonight" played above by Frank Sinatra. Clint brought her close and spun her out professionally. Catching her with a hand on her hip and hands clasped together, they waltzed in unison. A couple of times, he dipped her just to hear her laugh brightly. Tony came over with a tall man. Bruce eyed him carefully. The young man only had eyes for Lorena.

"She's right over there, pal," Tony said, pointing Lorena out.

"Thanks, Mr. Stark." He did a short bow and marched over.

"Whose that," asked Bruce.

"Her brother," Tony grinned. "Asked Rhodey for a favor. Not his branch of military but he managed to wrangle something up."

"She's going to be very happy," Bruce glanced over.

Clint spun her over to her brother without her paying attention. Her nose bumped into his chest and she rubbed it, glancing up for a moment before her jaw dropped and she threw her arms around his neck as her eyes filled with tears. Her brother wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up high.

"Oh yeah, she's going to _smother me_," Tony laughed.

"You do have a heart," Bruce joked.

"Oh haha," Tony rolled his eyes and pulled Pepper against him. "Care for a dance, light of my life?"

"Oh, yes," Pepper said, surprised.

"Still got it," Tony said, adjusting his tie as he twirled her to the dance floor.

**XXX  
XX  
X**

Lorena couldn't be fussed to get off the dance floor until she was limping back to the table where Clint and Bruce were talking about some kind of politics. Her brother, who was in his dress blues, introduced himself to everyone with a dashing grin. He sized them all up while Lorena clung to his arm. Both of them had matching jade green eyes. Features were similar except where her brother had a heavy jaw, Lorena had a pointed chin. Not one to wait, he stood up and faced Natasha as she returned from the bathroom and asked for a dance. She smiled slowly despite Clint's grunt of indignation and followed him to the dance floor.

"What's his name," asked Clint, pouting.

"Miguel," Lorena said, sighing happily. "He's my big _hermano_."

"Hm," Clint stood up. "I'm gonna get a drink. Anyone want anything?"

"Tequila, two shots," Lorena smiled.

"Tony asked for his friend to make it happen," Bruce mentioned quietly.

"I owe him," she said softly. "I'm so grateful. I figure the best way to pay him back is to act happy, yes?"

"You're not enjoying yourself?"

"I am, but I'm nervous about the announcement," Lorena rubbed her arms nervously. "My brother doesn't know I'm a mutant."

"Oh," Bruce gently touched her wrist. "I see."

"It's truly lovely to see my brother though, even if … he might cast me out of the family later on tonight."

"He won't."

"I hope not," Lorena bit the inside of her cheek. "I love my family very much, Bruce. It's why I did the experiments."

"I can see that."

"I figure if they throw me away, I won't have a problem with moving in the Tower," she smiled weakly.

"The only reason why you should move in the Tower is if you wish to," Bruce allowed himself to pat her hand kindly. He wished he could pull her into an embrace. But he kept his distance.

"I don't think my brother will be angry," Lorena paused. "There's nothing I can do if he is."

"You must not think like that."

"What's it like," she asked suddenly.

"What's what like?"

"Being rejected by millions of people," Lorena stared at him straight in the eye.

"I..." Bruce looked down at the ground. "It's terrible. But … if people hate you for what you are, then they are not the people you want in your life."

"I see," Lorena licked her lips. Those terribly tempting lips he desired to taste. Bruce looked at the ground for a moment. "I'm sorry I asked, Dr. Banner. I didn't mean to offend you."

"You didn't," Bruce shook his head. "I suppose it's hard to find someone as hated as I am."

"You aren't hated, Bruce. Not by me," Lorena touched his hand. "I didn't mean to bring up such a touchy subject."

"It's best you know now what you're facing," Bruce glanced at the podium that was waiting for all of them. "But we'll do our best to protect you."

"I know," Lorena glanced at their touching hands and blushed lightly. "I-I know you'll all do your best to make sure I don't come to harm."

"I know this is going to be difficult," Bruce ghosted his thumb over her knuckles, relishing in the feel of it all. "As someone with a lot of experience, I can already tell you that people will be horrible. But if you need to talk, I'll be here to make sure it's not so overwhelming."

"You are wonderful," Lorena smiled.

They were too involved with each other to notice that Clint was back with their drinks and a sprig of mistletoe. He arose behind them and wiggled the plant over their heads. Both of them looked at it together and turned a healthy shade of red.

"Come on, it's tradition," Clint teased. Lorena glared at him and Bruce took it as a sign that she was dreading it.

"It's fine," Bruce raised his hands. "There's no need-"

"Tradition," Lorena grinned, still a little pink. "We shouldn't break it."

He paused.

"... I suppose not."

Bruce adjusted his glasses before leaning forward just as Lorena did, lips pressing together tentatively, almost like a hushed whisper. It was when Lorena hooked a finger at the neck of his tie and pulled him closer did he slide the tip of his tongue against her lower lip. Parting her mouth just slightly, it was going to turn into a much deeper kiss if not for Tony's shrill whistle of a catcall. Bruce moved away like he was scalded and cupped his mouth with his hand as if burned. Lorena placed her hands on her cheeks and smiled in embarrassment. Then she remembered that Tony was the one that brought her brother to her and she jumped in his arms.

"Tony, oh my god, thank you!"

"It was nothing, toots."

"I was gonna go and have you get him at the airport but this was much cooler."

"You're the best," Lorena kissed his cheek and hugged him. "I take back all those horrible nasty things about you being a mother fu-"

"Language," Steve said, walking over to them. He had been busy dancing with cute buxom-y blond who wouldn't let him out of her sight. He had escaped by hiding in the bathroom for twenty minutes.

"Steve, you look wonderful," Lorena smiled at him. "Did you meet my brother?"

"Haven't had the chance."

"He's dancing with Natasha," Clint said shortly.

"Come on, toots. Let's boogie."

Tony took Lorena's hand and brought her into the crowd to dance. "Sway" by Dean Martin came on and they both danced well, pressed closely and listening to the music/ Tony spun her around and dipped her while she allowed herself to fall into the rhythm of the music. She nearly shrieked when he picked her up bridal style and spun them together on his heels. Lorena couldn't remember when she had a better time than the one she was having that night.

It took a while and another couple of dances with Tony, Clint and even Steve, who didn't step too many times on her shoes before Bruce cleared his throat and asked her for a slow dance. Despite her throbbing feet, she nodded in acquiescence and had him lead her to the dance floor. He was careful to keep his hand just above her hip and eyes just above her lips. Those deadly lips he still tasted on his tongue.

"You're a good dancer, Bruce." Lorena smiled brightly.

"Thank you. You learn things when on the run," he said, shrugging.

"Oh, um, I'm guessing I keep saying the wrong things to you tonight," she grimaced.

"It's not that," his hand tightened just slightly around her waist.

"Then?"

"It's best if we just leave things as they are," Bruce looked up to see Miguel approaching them to cut in.

"Bruce-"

"_Hermanita_," Miguel said, raising an eyebrow at her unhappy face. "I … are you okay?"

"Right as rain," Lorena watched as Bruce excused himself and disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Mr. Stark said something about the announcement?"

"Oh," she nodded weakly. "Okay."

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out," Lorena pulled him tight into a hug. "I love you, okay?"

"You're such a weirdo," he said fondly, touching her head. "I like the new look."

"It's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"You look like a nerd," he teased.

"Shut up," she grunted, rolling her eyes. She stretched slightly and kissed his cheek. "I have to get on stage. Stay close, okay?"

"Right-o."

Lorena winced as her feet pinched from the shoes, but she managed to hide the pain as she reached Tony and Steve who were waiting on her while Pepper and the others were walking to the podium. People and the press were already surrounding it, waiting to find out what was going to happen. It was odd for Lorena to be the center of attention even though she did crazy things to her hair for fun. Now she was standing next to Steve while Tony started talking to the press. But she only had eyes for her brother who was watching her from the back.

"So remember the girl in the video that shrunk my green buddy over here," Tony pointed to Bruce, who glared at him. "Well, that's Lorena," and Tony pointed to her. "She's a mutant and-"

"Mutant-"

"Is she safe-"

"What does that mean for the Avengers-"

"Is she joining the Avengers-"

"No," Tony said, raising his hands. "She's not joining the Avengers. Yes, she's a mutant and she's safe-"

Lorena wasn't paying attention, she was too busy watching her brother leave the Gala.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Alone

When Happy came to pick up Lorena, she was sitting between a few boxes and two suitcases worth of things besides the the duffel-bags she had swung over her shoulder. Her face was surprisingly neutral but her eyes were red-rimmed and her mouth trembled every so often. Happy merely helped her put her things in the trunk of the expensive car and opened the door for her to get inside, which she did in silence. She sat in the seat with hunched shoulders and looked tired.

Lorena leaned forward and placed her face in her hands while she groaned. It had been one of the worst mornings of her life and she still was processing the fact that she was now without a family. She rubbed the back of her neck and sighed heavily. Her father had kicked her out of the house after he found out she was a mutant through the various newspapers that had published her face on the first page. When they arrived at the Tower, Happy promised to have her things taken up later. First, she had to find a place to live. Which meant she had to talk to Tony.

Shouldering her bag, she headed up the Tower, flashing her pass and taking the private elevator to the Lab where Tony was most likely to be. When she arrived, she dropped her things with a _thunk_ and stared at Tony who was going over something on his screen. He rubbed his chin absently and finally focused on her. He half-grinned her way and glanced at her bag on the floor.

"Strange seeing you here in these parts, L."

"Well, I'd be home," Lorena sighed heavily. "But I don't have one."

"No," he raised an eyebrow and swiped his fingers over the screen to put his equations away. It seemed he was genuinely curious about what she was talking about. "What about all that money I gave you?"

"It would be more than enough if I hadn't paid my Dad's debt."

"Well, if you're strapped for cash, I could-"

"Remember the offer of letting me stay in the Tower," Lorena asked quickly, blushing heavily. She hated asking for charity. "I'm now in the position to actually take it."

"Hn," Tony said, tossing a slinky between his hands. "Well, Bruce has a lot of space on his level."

"Oh," Lorena's eyebrows knitted together. "Is this some tawdry plan in trying to get us together, Tony?"

"No," he replied innocently. "It's just that Steve paints in a lot of rooms, Clint and Natasha have their own and while Thor is never around, when he is, you don't want to be around."

"I suppose I shouldn't be picky," Lorena raked back her blue hair from her forehead. She missed her long hair and wished she would have kept it a couple of inches longer than she agreed to. "I appreciate it, Tony."

"Hey, kid. I'm not going to toss out my favorite experiment."

"You're so generous," Lorena chuckled. For the first time that morning, she felt lighter.

"So, why are you in the position now and not before?"

"I kind of don't want to talk about it," Lorena stated. "But … my Dad kicked me out for being a mutant."

"Oh shit," Tony winced. "Didn't see that coming."

"It was all over the newspapers. 'Freaky girl with blue hair is Hulk Tamer'. Not exactly what my Dad was expecting."

"No, I can't imagine," Tony sighed. "I'm sorry, kid."

"It's fine," Lorena picked up her bag and headed to the door. "Where's Bruce's level?"

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena curled up on the fluffy sheets of her new bed, kicking off her shoes and holding a pillow close to her chest as she tried to fall asleep. But her thoughts were full of her father's disappointed face watching her. Pointing at her. Telling her that she had to leave and be gone before he came home that day. Despite the fact that she knew her father loved her very much, he just couldn't accept the fact that his daughter was a mutant. Their family was full of prejudice in the first place. This was just something she wasn't expecting.

She had packed her things slowly, going out only once to pick up boxes and tape to take everything with her. She had wrapped up her gymnastic trophies, her ribbons and photographs. She had folded all her clothes and put them in the suitcases she had and tossed all her shoes in a box. Everything was packed by the time it was two and she had called Happy to come pick her up. Lorena had sat down and written a heartfelt letter to her father, explaining that while she wasn't angry with him, she didn't think she could ever forgive him for what he had done to her.

It had been a sad state of affairs when she had stood at the doorway of her room, looking over to make sure that she hadn't missed one thing of hers. She went through her phone and deleted all the contacts and messages, making sure to write all the numbers before she did so and left the cell next to the letter.

Lorena tossed the pillow aside and wiped at her eyes which had tears streaming down her face. She had lost her father and her brother in the span of twenty-four hours and now she was alone without anyone to give her support in her time of need. Because now she was out in public and people knew she wasn't just some stranger on the street. She was attached to the Avengers and someone who could turn the Hulk back into the kind, sweet Bruce Banner.

And _handsome_...

Lorena swore and tucked her head underneath the pillow in embarrassment. So now she thought that Bruce was good looking. So what? It wasn't like he _wasn't_ good looking. In fact, behind those eyeglasses were a pair of chocolate brown eyes that, while spoke of the grief he suffered, always had a certain spark when he was joking in the lab. And that kiss, that _kiss_ that left her breathless, hopelessly lost and utterly confused. Because she didn't have any feelings for him.

"Miss Lorena?"

"Um, Yes, Jarvis?"

"There is Dr. Banner outside your door. He wishes to speak to you."

"Oh, right." Lorena finally left the pillow alone and got off the bed. She rushed to open the door to see that Bruce was carrying two of her boxes. "Oh my! You didn't have to- I mean-"

"It's fine, I saw Happy struggling," Bruce explained, leaving the boxes by the door. "So... moving in?"

"Uh, yeah," Lorena nodded.

"On my floor too. Tony?"

"Tony."

Lorena couldn't help but glance at him while she knelt down and went through her things just for the sake of it for something to do. His face had flushed at the mention of Tony's name but he just accepted a few more boxes which he scattered in the room.

"Thanks," she said, watching him wipe his hands carelessly on his black jacket.

"No trouble," he replied, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I appreciate it."

"Um..."

"Yeah," Lorena walked over to a different box and pulled out some clothes. "I'm going to start unpacking."

"I'll let you get on with that," he said, understanding the dismissal easily enough. He turned on his heel and walked out.

Lorena muttered under her breath angrily as she tossed her clothes on the ground. She should have been nicer to the doctor who was now blatantly her crush. And Tony figured it out before either of them did, not that the sweet man had any feelings for her. She was just some clueless kid who was still in college and he was a gamma radiation specialist with many degrees from Culver! Lorena huffed. Here she was without a real home, staying at Tony's Tower out of pity. She hadn't graduated from school and was unemployed besides the experiments. He wouldn't look twice at her. Nope, she decided. No crush, no goo-goo eyes. Just some good stiff drinks and perhaps some dancing.

She looked through her wardrobe and found a suitable black dress that was strapless and had a full skirt that fluttered when she twirled. Lorena tossed it on the bed and wondered how she was going to get out of the Tower without getting an earful. She was still on watch because of being followed and wasn't allowed on her own. Steve didn't know how to bust a move and she was sure Clint wouldn't go. Bruce... well, she couldn't picture him dancing salsa with her.

Walking down to the Lab, she was glad that Bruce wasn't around to hear her plan. Tony was busily sketching something on a large piece of paper and didn't look up until her shadow was spread out on his drawing. He looked up and winked.

"Hey, kiddo. How can I help you."

"I have a favor to ask."

"What, rooms not good enough? Bruce bothering you?"

"Nothing like that, the rooms are wonderful," Lorena grinned fiendishly. "Up to getting drunk?"

"Always," Tony tapped her nose with his pencil. "But I have work to do."

"Listen, I really want to get zonked and what better protector would I have than _the_ Iron Man?"

"You're just appealing to my ego," Tony's mouth twitched. "And I guess a couple of hours couldn't hurt. There's a couple of parties I was invited to that I wasn't planning on going."

"Sweet," Lorena grinned. "Meet you back at the lab in twenty?"

"Make it thirty," Tony stated.

Forty five minutes later, both of them were dressed to the nines in their best clothing. Tony had gone and put on a slimming tuxedo with a black undershirt. He still wore his favorite tennis shoes and was combed, cologned and freshly dressed. Lorena had worn her highest and most flattering heels that showed off her long, caramel legs which made Tony whistle. Instead of leaving her hair down, she had turned it into a fantastic mohawk. He poked it with a finger and laughed when she slapped his hands away.

"Ready to go, girly?"

"Going in one of your cars?"

"Well, I was thinking the Bentley but that's not too flashy."

"Just pick a car, Tony."

"Fine," he said, leading her to the garage. On the way, they walked right into Steve who had a plateful of sandwiches and a couple of bottles of water. "Oh, hey, Capscicle."

"Tony, what are you up to," he asked immediately.

"Going to a party," Tony replied, he lifted his arm showing his suitcase. "Taking the suit, just in case."

"Did you tell Pepper," Steve asked shrewdly.

"Steve," Lorena interrupted, using her puppy dog eyes on him. "I really want to have some fun tonight. My dad kicked me out of the house and I had to move in and-"

"Oh no," Steve said, eyes softening. "Well, if you think-"

"Thanks Cap!"

Tony dragged her down to the elevator and they finally made it into his Lamborghini. He tossed the suit in the back and the engine roared to life. Without another word, they left the Tower happily, Lorena already planning on getting black-out drunk.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone.  
I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn.  
I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs.  
I crashed my car into the bridge._

Lorena grabbed her vodka tonic and drained it before she went back into the crowd and started jumping up and down and laughing. She sang the song as she searched for Tony who was holding his own drink and shaking his head as girls began to drape around him. Lorena grabbed his hand and pulled him next to her.

"_You're on a different road, I'm in the milky way, you want me down on earth but I am up in space,"_ Lorena sang, wiggling around, looking happy.

"You're insane," Tony said, spinning her around and catching her when she returned. "But I love it!"

"We need tequila shots," Lorena cried.

"Let's go for it," Tony replied, helping her back to the bar. Suddenly they were surrounded by paparazzo who were taking their pictures on camera phones. "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark! Are you back to your old ways?"

"Ms. Lorena, do you have a drinking problem?"

"Oh my god," Lorena said, blushing. "We're just having fun."

"Any words to Ms. Potts, Mr. Stark?"

"Hi, honey," Tony said fleetingly. "I'll be home later."

Thankfully, the paparazzo were removed from the premises not too long afterward. Tony and Lorena both drank two shots each and went back to dancing, jumping and strutting and doing all the crazy dances they could come up with. Lorena had kicked off her heels mid-night and wasn't aware that the Avengers were looking for them until Tony picked up her shoes and grabbed her hand, dragging her through the crowd.

"What's up," Lorena asked, not even remotely buzzed yet.

"Going to another party," Tony muttered, muting his earpiece. "Clint's gonna be here with Bruce if we don't leave and they want us to go home."

"Damn it," Lorena slipped her heels back on before heading out the door.

"We're taking the suit."

Tony removed his jacket and forced it on Lorena whose fingers barely reached the edges of the sleeves. She looked up to see that Tony was being surrounded by the suit while the photographers went crazy and took as many pictures as they wanted. Tony grabbed Lorena by the waist, picked her up bridal style and they flew off into the night.

This happened twice more before they were completely drunk and knew it wasn't safe to take the suit anywhere else. They had danced like crazy people and had their pictures taken more times than they could count. Lorena thought it was fun in her drunken stupor but Tony was annoyed all the same. Tony had the sudden idea that he wanted to go to Disneyland. Lorena thought it was brilliant and were about go if not for the suit running out of juice. So they went to the Hilton and rented out a room for themselves. Lorena kicked off her shoes, removed the jacket and went directly to the bar where she picked up a bottle of wine and sunk to the floor.

"When I think you've had enough..." Tony started.

"Fuck it," Lorena popped the top and took a long drink. She winced at the taste but it had its desired effects. "I want to black out tonight. I want to forget."

"It's just going to give you a headache tomorrow," Tony sighed. "And the thoughts will still be there."

"You know, I was a good kid," Lorena said, drinking more. "I paid for that fucking garage debt. I helped out when I could and I didn't get pregnant like my cousins. I was a good kid. I just had the wrong genes."

"Hey, it's okay," Tony patted her knee and took the bottle away from her. "You just need to rest."

"My dad kicked me out, Tony. It's not something I'm going to forget," Lorena sighed weakly. "For being a fucking mutant."

Lorena stood up wobbily enough and walked into one of the bedrooms. They were in the most expensive suite they had. She hummed "Cheek to Cheek" under her breath as she curled up on the bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. It was her father's favorite song. Thanks to the alcohol, she was able to knock out before bad dreams reached her.

The next morning, Lorena woke up with a hangover that throbbed from the back of her head all the way up to her nose. It was horrible and she didn't know what to do. The door opened and she winced at the sound, tiredly turning over to receive a bottle of water and four aspirin pills. She popped them in her mouth and drained the bottle easily enough. She sat up and was glad her dress hadn't slipped down her chest during the night. There was a reason she kept it around. Tony was holding a pile of clothes which he tossed her before he ruffled her dead mohawk and left the room.

Lorena took a blistering hot shower and changed into the pair of skinny jeans and _Stark Industries_ t-shirt he had bought her. Shoes, he had forgotten and Lorena slipped her heels back on. When she exited the room, Tony was eating oatmeal and watching TV. TMZ was exclusively playing their adventure all over the news, calling them the couple of the century.

"We need to do this again," Tony said, chuckling.

"Never again," Lorena said, leaning against him, stealing a spoonful of porridge from him. "Oh god, this is nasty."

"It's good for a hangover," he shrugged.

"I never want to drink again," Lorena whispered, collapsing on the couch.

"And you wanted to _drink more_ last night," Tony mocked.

"Fuck that shit."

Because the paparazzo was waiting for them downstairs by the droves, they went up to the ceiling and left with the suit rather than deal with more photography and questions. Wishing that Lorena had a jacket, she clung to the metal and refused to look down. When drunk, she was braver and had no qualms about it. Now she was about to lose her breakfast as she closed her eyes tightly and tried not to move.

They landed at the top of the Tower and while Tony had his suit removed, Lorena walked into the Penthouse which was empty.

Thank fuck, she thought.

She went to the fridge and found some chocolate covered raisins of the expensive kind and opened up the bag, pulling out a few and eating them happily as Tony walked inside.

"What do we do now," Lorena asked.

"We wait for the shit storm that is Pepper," he replied, stealing some chocolate covered raisins.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Normal, What's That?

After a few days where everything blew over (for the most part; newspapers were still printing their pictures), Steve had gotten up earlier than usual and had woken up Lorena. She stumbled to the door, still hungover after a few drinks she had the night before and blearily opened up, clearly exhausted and dehydrated from the booze. Steve looked perfect, in a white clinging t-shirt and SHIELD sweatpants with some gray tennis shoes. His hair was flecked over his forehead and he was holding a sweatshirt at her. Staring, she tried to function but couldn't.

"Get dressed," he commanded. Literally, she felt her spine straighten at his tone of voice.

"Um, why," she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're going out for a run," Steve placed the sweatshirt over her head and pointed to the couch. "You have twenty minutes. I'll be waiting for you there."

"Oh... I don't run," Lorena stated, tipping her head to the side. "It's sweet of you to offer, though."

"Not an option," Steve patted her shoulder, making her stumble. She winced at the throbbing at her head. "You need to do something other than drink."

"I'll do whatever I want, Captain," Lorena bristled. "You have no right to-"

"I'm trying to do right by you," Steve said, frowning. "Besides, you're going to turn into an alcoholic. You shouldn't."

"If I go running with you, will the lecture stop," Lorena asked.

"Possibly," Steve grinned, making her lick her lips. "You have fifteen minutes."

"Fine," Lorena grumbled.

She closed the door behind her and rummaged through her clothes in the closet until she found a pair of cropped yoga pants and a thick t-shirt. Struggling with her sports bra, she stumbled around the room until she finished changing. Lorena pulled out a pair of pink running shoes that clashed with her blue hair and grabbed the sweatshirt that Steve had given her before she brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Eventually, they made it to Central Park around six in the morning, a time she would have preferred to sleep in. But Steve showed her how to stretch her atrophied muscles and she twisted to and fro until Steve smiled at her and set the pace. She was dying, heaving and puffing cold air from her struggling lungs until Steve slowed down and helped her stabilize.

This was the new schedule that Lorena was made to keep. She was woken up by Steve in the morning, she changed and did what she needed to do before they went running in the park. Lorena could barely keep up for the first couple of weeks, body not used to the exercise. Steve didn't mind though, despite being a honed soldier who did this every day since he had woken up from the ice and before. Lorena got used to it slowly. Sometimes they chatted about mundane things while Lorena kept up, others, she fixated on her breathing and tried to keep up with Steve who usually outpaced her. But together, they managed to figure out the right speed.

"Steve," she asked one morning. "Why did you decide to ask me to run with you? I heard your runs are sacred."

"Well," he paused, looking at her with those baby-blue eyes she had learned to care for. "I figured it could help you deal with … your family issues."

"It has," Lorena looked at him. "But really, why?"

"I thought you were drinking too much. Everyone in the Tower was worried to an extent."

"I was fine," she grumbled, blushing slightly. She had stopped after she ran the first couple of days and learned to cope with her problems by seeing a therapist. Tony had suggested it. She had decided to go through with it.

"It's not my place to judge," Steve said earnestly. "But I run to clear my head. Thought I could share that with you."

"I'm grateful," Lorena slowed to a stop, following his actions. "I've lost like ten pounds since we started, too. Can't not love that."

"If you say so," Steve knelt down and tied his shoe. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Alright."

In reality, Lorena was glad that Steve had been kind enough to bring her along his runs. They had been going at it for a little less than a month, and they helped with keeping her head. She smiled despite herself and kept the pace, until she tripped over a broken part of the road, sending her tumbling down to the ground. She felt the skin of her knees grate against the cement and she winced as she fell. Turning around, she sat and hissed as her knees cried out in pain. A shadow was cast over her frame and she looked up to see a young man around her age approach quickly. Brown eyes focused on her carefully as he knelt down her level.

"Are you alright," he asked. His voice was pleasant and kind. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose and he shoved them up almost forcefully.

"I'll be fine," she grunted, wiping the grit from her the scratches of her legs. "My pride won't be though."

"That was a pretty fantastic tumble, I'll admit," he chuckled, smiling at her.

"I'm glad I could entertain," Lorena returned the smile. She tucked a strand of blue hair from her face.

"Nice hair," he commented.

"Thanks," Lorena accepted his help as she stood, wobbly legs shaking apparent as she winced.

"Do you run everyday," he asked.

"Almost, around the same time," Lorena supplied. So she was flirting a little, couldn't hurt, she thought.

"Lorena," Steve called out, running over. "Is something wrong?"

"I fell, gloriously," Lorena blushed. "This is..."

"Richard," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He helped me recover," Lorena smiled his way.

"Son," Steve said, offering his hand, which Richard took kindly and shook.

"It's nice to meet you both."

"Likewise," Lorena didn't bother looking up at Steve's slight smirk. "But we have to get back to our run."

"Same," Richard paused. "Maybe I'll see you again?"

"Maybe."

They parted roads and Lorena kept quiet while Steve couldn't help but chuckle under his breath. He didn't say a thing about it though and let her keep her dignity while they finished their run early due to her her injuries. She had scuffed her arm during her fall and it was bleeding a little. Steve offered to bring some coffee while she went down to the lab to get fixed up by Bruce. Lorena was tired and a little sweaty so she went to change first into a clean tank top and put on some more deodorant.

The elevator brought her to the right level as she wiped down with a clean towel, making sure she didn't smell like a sweaty gym sock as she scuttled to the lab. She found Bruce alone as she knocked on the door, where his eyes brightened slightly at the sight of her. He spoke to JARVIS and she was let in.

"Lorena, what a pleasant surprise," he said warmly, adjusting his glasses.

"Bruce," she said, pink blossoming on her cheeks. "Not that I had ulterior motives but I'm here-"

"Your knees," he pointed out almost immediately, doctor mode activated.. "Sit on the table while I get the first aid kit."

They kept a rather large one in the lab since Tony had sliced his leg open and he needed stitches. However, Bruce wasn't that type of doctor and stemmed the bleeding and kept the infection at bay until they managed to get past a self-suffering Pepper in order to get to the hospital. From that moment on, the kit was the best money could buy and helped with smaller injuries.

"Thanks," Lorena tossed the towel into a hamper they kept just for Tony's gross tank tops.

"What happened," he asked.

"I fell down running," Lorena extended her arm and showed him the scrape. "Probably the most embarrassing moment. This week."

"I'm sure you'll find something worse to get embarrassed about," Bruce chuckled, pulling out a bottle of rubbing alcohol. He added it to a small towel and started to wipe against her cuts, which she hissed at in pain. It burned fiercely.

"Oh, that's just awful," Lorena sat still and shuddered.

"It's only for a moment," Bruce smiled, grabbing a tube of cream and carefully smearing some on her arm. "You're fine."

"Thanks, Bruce," Lorena gingerly stood up from the table. "I appreciate it."

"Be more careful."

"I'll try. But tripping isn't something you can avoid."

"No, I suppose not," Bruce coughed slightly and watched her as she stretch.

So maybe he was thinking about asking her on a date. He had promised Tony to consider it a while back. She was still lovely and causing him havoc when it came to emotions. She stood there, poking at the cut gingerly and he couldn't help but shake his head in amusement. He definitely liked her and was grateful she was around, even if it was only for the experiment. Bruce cleared his throat and went to his table to pull out a couple of vials for her blood. He needed new samples. For something. He'd figure it out.

"Again," she complained.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Bruce's lips twitched. "It'll only take a few minutes."

"I don't mind, Bruce," Lorena sat back down on the table, crossing her legs under her.

"That's good," he started his proceedings and tapped the inside of her elbow to find veins. They always had trouble with them as she didn't drink as many fluids as she should have. Plus, her veins were tiny.

"Did you find one yet," Lorena asked, looking down.

"Not yet," Bruce took a step closer and pressed his fingers alongside her arm. "Your veins are practically invisible."

"They're there somewhere," Lorena blushed lightly as he stood over her. Turning slightly, she regained her composure.

"Ah," he said, padding his fingers on a lone spot. "Found one."

"Oh good," Lorena looked at the place and sighed, wrinkling her nose. The prick of the needle stung. Bruce was gentle though, and always tried to make it easier for her.

"Did you pick out your classes for next semester," Bruce asked, cleaning the area with rubbing alcohol.

"Yep, I start next week," Lorena glanced up at him and saw shy interest in his eyes. "I graduate this year."

"That's very good," Bruce uncapped the needle and slowly slid it in her skin as carefully as he could.

"Oh, that always hurts, oww," Lorena muttered, watching as Bruce switched vials methodically, labeling them as they filled up. "I heard you're bringing up Jane Foster to the lab."

"Tony is," Bruce glanced down at her, then looked away. "They're going to try to bring Thor back from... wherever it is that he is."

"Sounds like you'll be busy with the new project," Lorena sighed. "No more Hulk work?"

"No, we'll still work on that," Bruce nodded once. "We'll just have a lot more material to go over. We were thinking of doing another Hulk experiment, if you're up for it."

"When?"

"As soon as we can," Bruce slowly slid the needle out of her arm and placed gauze over it.

"I see no reason why not, except for the pain," Lorena frowned. "I'll be ready by tomorrow, if that's not too soon?"

"It sounds just fine," Bruce placed everything in the trash and looked at her placidly, before placing a band-aid on the needle area.

Was it time?

"Um, Lorena..."

"Yeah," she leaped off the table and raised an eyebrow. Clear green eyes focused on him and he lost his courage.

"R-remember to pack warmly," Bruce stuttered weakly.

"Of course," Lorena nodded, turning around. "I'm making tamales, Bruce. You might want to head to the kitchen in a couple of hours. I need taste testers."

"I'll make it," Bruce agreed after a moment of consideration.

"Wonderful."

Lorena had never cooked much before. Her mother had taught her before she had left her family for another man, something she was still spiteful about. However, one thing she did count on was her mother's delicious cooking. One of the things she had taken from her father's apartment had been an old cookbook with things such as _chile rellenos and tamales_, which Lorena was familiar with. She had all the ingredients in the main kitchen that they all shared a couple of levels down. The _masa_ was cooking and she blended the many ingredients it required for the sauce.

She kneaded the dough until it was pliable and started to place the meat in the center before adding the sauce all over it and folding in the middle of a few banana leaves. The scent reminded her of home and she shed a few bitter tears before the food was boiling in the large pot. She also blended rice and cinnamon together until it was almost nothing and mixed it with water to make _horchata_. Despite the fact that she wasn't much of a cook to begin with, she was lucky enough that the directions were clear and concise.

It took a couple of hours, in which Lorena napped on the couch before her alarm clock woke her up to announce that the food was ready. Wiping her hands after washing them, she pulled out a piping hot tamale from the pot and gingerly opened it, steam hitting her full in the face as she did so. Pulling out a fork, she prodded the meat and deemed it cooked before taking a burning mouthful and chewing hotly as she tried not to cry. Her mouth was on fire! But the food was passable.

"Needs salt," she muttered, looking at the pot of tamales wearily. There was no way she was going to open all of them and add salt, then fold them back up. That would just be stupid, she thought.

She poured the horchata into a nice pitcher and pulled out cups for everyone. She hoped they would come and try it. Plates were waiting in the sink as she told Jarvis to tell everyone that she had made dinner. As she was washing the blender, Steve came through the door after about twenty minutes. Turning around and wiping her hands on her apron, she served him a tamale and poured him some horchata.

"It's hot," she warned, handing him a fork. "It needs salt, too."

"I'm sure it's delicious," Steve said kindly, smiling at her efforts.

"Thanks," Lorena finished up the dishes and put them all away.

Steve had seconds, not even insulting her when he ignored the salt shaker. Grinning slightly, she poured herself a drink and watched as Clint came through the elevator. She took her slightly burned fingers and pulled out another tamale, peeling away the banana leaves and foil and pouring him a drink. He chowed down, despite the temperature of the food.

"Not bad," he said, twirling his fork idly. "What's the drink?"

"Horchata."

"I like," he grinned.

"I'm glad," Lorena turned the stove off and watched them eat for a moment before she served up two plates. "I'm taking these to the lab, have as many as you like."

Lorena carried the two plates to the lab and asked for Jarvis to open the door, which he did silently. Of course, it was the most inopportune time for Dr. Banner as Tony was speaking about her. She paused, waiting behind the door and silencing Jarvis so it wouldn't announce her presence.

"Okay, look," Tony said, waving a wrench around. His left arm was covered by armor. "She's cute, she's smart and I like her. See? I _like_ her."

"She's too young," Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at Tony as though he was insane. "I don't think Lorena would say yes anyway."

"To a date with you? I would date you, sexybear."

"I don't want to even know where you got a name like that," Bruce rolled his eyes. "But thank you for the compliment, I guess?"

"Just ask her out, if it turns awkward, I'll find a way to fix it," Tony charged up his hand and then dimmed it down, not willing to shoot anything at the moment. "Don't you trust me, baby?"

"Don't call me your baby."

"Sweetheart?"

"No."

"Darling?"

"Especially not."

"Cuddlebug!"

"Absolutely not," Bruce was laughing softly, sweeping his work aside. "If I agree to this hairbrained plan of yours, will you let me work?"

"Oh come on, like you don't want to touch that supple-"

"Tony."

"I'm just saying, you need a little youth in your life."

"And dating the only girl that could effectively control the Hulk is a good idea."

"Sex is an option now," Tony reminded him.

"That's not the point-!"

"No, it's a bonus," Tony rolled his eyes. "She's going to get swept off by some douche who doesn't even know what he's doing if you don't get your feet wet. Or something."

"I suppose a cup of coffee is okay," Bruce rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well," Tony shrugged indifferently. "If that's the best you can do."

"It's the biggest step I'm willing to make," Bruce murmured, blushing lightly. "If she says yes."

"She'll say yes."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm awesome."

Lorena didn't know what to think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Titanium

It was one of the times the Avengers had a mission.

She put on her running shoes, changed into something comfortable and set herself on the regular path that she was used to running with Steve. She was able to run faster, but she paced herself and stopped by a local coffee shop to get a latte. She wasn't expecting a tap on her shoulder. Turning around, she smiled brightly at the sight of Richard who was shivering cold with a dusting of snow in his hair. Lorena paid for her drink quickly and went to wait for it with him.

"I saw you running," he informed her. "Thought I'd come and have coffee with you."

"I could use the company," Lorena received her drink and they walked outside where it was merrily snowing. She shuddered as the slush on the ground swilled around her ankles. It was not the right weather for leggings. "How are you?"

"Just started school," he shrugged. "Getting all my requirements I left last done before I graduate."

"That's always fun," Lorena said, amused. "I just have a few classes before I graduate myself."

"That's fantastic," he raised his cup towards and they cheered at that fact. She didn't mention that she still had a hell of a lot of work to do still. "I still have a semester after this."

"Ew," Lorena pulled her coat closer. "Not a fun time."

"No, but the loans just keep piling up, don't they?"

"Agreed," she let out a giggle. "I hate those damn letters."

"Always the same."

"Never anything new-"

"But the balance!"

They both broke down in chortles.

"So where's Steve," Richard asked.

"He's on an Avenger mission," Lorena shrugged. "Something secretive."

"Sounds fascinating," Richard paused. "Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Can-can I call you sometime," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um," Lorena slowed to a stop, matching his actions.

She wasn't so sure she wanted to give him her phone number. She felt she was betraying Bruce who still hadn't asked her to coffee. Or anything. Sure, they still did some experiments in his lab but nothing huge. He could barely keep his eyes level to her own. It was annoying to say the least, especially after what she had heard. Lorena was confused. Still, she faced Richard and pulled out a pen, scribbling her number on the palm of his hand.

"I have to go," she said.

"Ah, okay," Richard smiled. "I'll see you around?"

"Definitely," Lorena turned around and jogged away.

Lorena returned to the Tower. Everyone had been gone for the last week and it had been unusually quiet. She missed her accompanied runs with Steve. And the experiments with Tony and Bruce. Clint and Natasha weren't around enough for her to make a connection with but she knew they were the best spies that SHIELD had to offer. However, when Clint_ was_ around, he liked to chat with her about different things. They joked around while she cooked ethnic dishes, which she was getting really good at after Tony had ordered about a dozen cookbooks. Sometimes, she burned things and made the kitchen smell terribly, but she was improving.

Today, she was making cheesecake.

Pulling out the pans, she instructed Jarvis to put on some music. The Offspring was playing _(Can't Get) My Head Around You_ as she started pulling the Kitchen Aid mixer towards her. She was so focused with the blasting music and the sound of the kitchen instruments that she didn't appear to notice the Avengers were back. The elevators opened while she stuck the pan into the oven, turning the knob to the right temperature. Lorena opened the fridge and nearly dropped the berries as Tony and Bruce walked over to her.

"You're back," Lorena said, staring at the bruises and cuts on Tony's face. Bruce looked exhausted, but normal.

"Jarvis, turn down this terrible music," Tony complained as Lorena rummaged through the kitchen and brought out a first aid kit.

"Don't judge my music, Stark," she said, walking over to him. "Sit down. Bruce, take care of him while I puree some berries."

"What are you making," he inquired while opening the kit.

"Cheesecake, if I can wangle it,"Lorena tossed aside her hair and poured the berries in the bowl, setting the mixer to the right switch. She turned it on. It was rather loud, so she couldn't hear anyone.

"Smells good," Tony said, wincing as Bruce dabbed his cuts with rubbing alcohol. "Ow, you're killing me, Brucie-baby."

"Not on purpose," he replied dryly.

"_Sir, there are visitors waiting to be sent up," _Jarvis informed them suddenly.

"Who," Tony asked.

"A Mr. Oscar and guest."

"Ooh," Lorena wiped her hands. "I have his makeup brushes to return."

Pause.

"He's a drag queen," Lorena rolled her eyes at their stares. "Remember?"

"Oh, him!" Tony removed his shirt to expose a few bruises on his chest. His arc reactor glowed against his skin. "Yeah, send him up."

"I have to go get his stuff," Lorena excused herself.

She left the kitchen to find the things she needed to give back to her friend. She changed her shirt as well just so she looked more presentable. Sweatpants weren't exactly stylish but she was much too comfortable to really care. It took no more than a few minutes to get back to the kitchen.

She wasn't expecting her brother standing there.

With Oscar.

Ah.

"I know what you're thinking," Oscar started.

"No, you don't," Lorena snapped furiously. "Wh-what are you doing _here_?"

"Little sister," Miguel stepped forward. "I'm-"

"No, you don't get to say sorry," Lorena pulled out the cheesecake from the oven and slammed the door closed. Bruce winced at the sound. "Oscar, you bastard!"

"Just listen," he cried angrily. "You've been pining after your family since-"

"No," Lorena screamed. She grabbed a glass measuring cup and threw it at their heads. "Get out! Get out! _Get Out!_"

"Lorena!"

"_Hijo de la gran PUTA! Salga te de aqui! SALGA TE DE AQUI!_" (Son of a bitch! Get the fuck out, get the fuck out!)

"Lorena, don't act like this," Miguel had ducked and was stepping over the broken glass on the ground.

"I swear to god, I'm going to _kill_ you," Lorena shrieked, only to be pulled into someone's arms to hold her down. She smelled woodsmoke and aftershave.

This was not how she wanted to be in Bruce's arms.

"Let me go," Lorena snarled. The fury on her was palpable. Even Oscar was hiding behind Tony who had a butter knife in his hand.

"You're not in your right mindset," Bruce whispered in her ear. "Breathe. Come on, breathe with me."

"I'm going to kill him," Lorena tried to get out of the lock on her but she couldn't budge.

"_Hermanita_," Miguel murmured, kneeling down in front of her. "You have every right to be mad at me but I freaked out. It's not a reason but... I'm sorry."

"Go _fuck_ yourself," Lorena spat. "_Muerto de hambre! Maldito!_"

"I'm pretty sure Jarvis is too embarrassed to translate," Tony commented.

"Lorena, this is for your own good," Oscar called out.

"And _fuck_ you too," Lorena struggled even harder. "You stabbed me in the back like a bitch. A BITCH."

"I was just trying to help you," Oscar sighed. "You were missing your family."

"Doesn't mean I'm willing to forgive them," Lorena tried kicking Miguel but Bruce pulled her up and placed her behind the kitchen counter, never letting her go.

"Please, little sister," Miguel followed them and tried to touch her face, which she flinched violently.

"Fuck you," she told him. "Fuck you. Go fuck yourself. Fuck off. Get the fuck out, motherfucker."

"Well, what a mouth," Tony commented, grinning. "I'm kind of proud."

"I'm going to let you go," Bruce murmured against her face. She tensed because she was ready to claw out Miguel's face. "You're not going to attack _anyone_, is that understood?"

"Then don't let me go," Lorena turned to face him. "Because I'm going to kill this fucker."

"You will not," Bruce slowly removed his arms. "You're better than that."

"Sis-"

Lorena had a better idea than attacking her older brother in front of people who she mostly knew. Tony looked a little impressed at her tantrum but Oscar and Bruce were nervous. Instead, Lorena touched Miguel's bare skin and poured in all the troubled and painful emotions that she had be struggling to contain since her brother walked out of the gala. The depression that threatened to consume her, the anxiety that caused her to drink, everything. Miguel blinked as his jaw slowly opened, filled to the brim with pain. He slumped forward and collapsed on the ground. Oscar rushed over and helped Miguel turn over.

"What did you do," Oscar demanded. "He's your brother!"

"I made him feel everything," Lorena whispered, turning on her heel and marching back to her room without a second thought. "Everything I felt."

"Well, shit," Tony said, lowering the butter knife.

It took a while but Oscar and Miguel left the Tower. Tony and Bruce weren't sure what they were to do so they left for the lab. Lorena was in her room, shaking from the interaction. She didn't want to have a confrontation with her brother, not in front of Bruce who had held her back from attacking anyone. So furious that she was, she would have probably done something stupid and regretted it. But Lorena was just glad it was over. She pulled her phone towards her and found she had two messages; one from Steve and another from Richard.

**Richard: Hey. :)**

Lorena replied with a hello and tucked her hair back from her face. Okay, she admitted. So she liked the guy. Bruce wasn't moving along like she wanted, what was wrong with some harmless flirting?

**Steve: Heard what happened today. Are you alright?**

Steve, ever the gentleman, was checking up on her. She really cared for Steve despite the fact that she was trying to keep herself from getting too attached to anyone. Sometimes they went to a museum together after their run and just walked around and talked while looking at beautiful art. Lorena wasn't very good at art in the first place but she learned enough while on these little trips. And Steve was always willing to try her concoctions in the kitchen. It was sweet.

**Lorena: I'm okay.**

**Steve: Up for a walk?**

**Lorena: Not really, but I'll meet you downstairs?**

**Steve: Dress nice. We're going to dinner.**

**Lorena: No run?**

**Steve: Not today.**

**Lorena: Twenty minutes.**

**Steve: I'll be waiting.**

Lorena dressed up in a purple, swirly skirt and a tank top. She found her chunky brown boots underneath the bed and added some lipstick on her mouth before giving her hair a brush-through. After she deemed herself worthy of a day-date with _the_ Captain America, she grabbed her purse and skittered merrily down the elevator where she found Steve waiting for her in a plaid shirt, comfortable slacks and tennis shoes. A jacket was hanging from his shoulder and he had a pleasant smile on his face, as though he wanted nothing more than to wait patiently for her arrival. Lorena slipped her arm around his and looked up at his beautifully chiseled face.

Not for nothing, Lorena couldn't help herself at the beginning when she was first working at the Tower and developed a tiny crush on him. But it slowly ebbed to something more caring and she knew that while they could probably date, Lorena's heart was (unfortunately, in her case anyway) in Bruce's twitchy, calloused hands.

Lorena's skirt hitched upwards as she settled behind Steve on his motorcycle, which earned her a few whistles. A pink hue blossomed on her cheeks but she made due with what needed to be done as they flew down the street and off to where Steve was taking them, which was a cute Italian restaurant somewhere in Brooklyn. He parked the bike right in front and she stood up, shaking her skirt down. She realized with some dread that she needed a tan to cover up her pale legs. But she just shook out her hair behind her and followed Steve inside the restaurant.

"Hope this is good," he said, looking heartily at the pictures on the walls. "It's one of my favorite places to come and it."

"It's nice," Lorena picked up a menu. "You didn't have to go to all the trouble of distracting me today though."

"Well, we couldn't have run here even if we wanted," Steve said, eyes twinkling with mirth. "And someone has to act like a brother, even if not by blood."

"Oh," Lorena blushed heavily. "That's so sweet."

"I'm not saying I can take your brother's place. But I figure I can take care of you. I've come to care for you, I think we all have."

"Well, maybe a little," she shrugged.

"Order anything you like," Steve said. "Excuse me while I go wash my hands."

She watched Steve leave and she couldn't help but smile a little. He was so _kind_, it was a wonder that he hadn't picked up a girl to come home to. Lorena ordered Cokes for both of them and waited to ask for anything else while Steve returned from the bathroom. He was taking an awfully long time. She checked her watch and started to worry. Rubbing her hands together, she looked around and noticed that there were hardly any waiters.

In fact...

There were hardly any people left from the mass of people they had come into.

Lorena started to get nervous. This wasn't normal at all. Pulling open her purse, she pulled out a set of keys and fingered the panic button that Tony had tossed her months ago. When a man holding a gun came at her, pointing directly at her head, she pressed it and dropped the thing on the ground. She started to stand and the man pulled back the trigger, not once did he lower it.

"You stay where you are, miss. You'll be wantin' to keep your head."

"What's going on," Lorena's accent came out slightly. "Wh-what do you want?"

"You, darlin'."

"What?"

More men started to pour into the restaurant, all dressed in black, some with masks, others with guns. Lorena gripped the table tightly and was shoved down on the ground. She cried out as something snapped at her wrist, but there was no time to consider anything as her arms were twisted behind her back and handcuffs were attached. A gag was slipped around her mouth and she was lifted up forcefully. Her feet wouldn't function and she tripped slightly as she was shoved through the back of the kitchen where she could see a mass of people tied up exactly like her against the stoves. Lorena was yanked through the alleyway, and tossed into the back of a van.

She dragged herself on her knees and tried to move forward to the doors but one of the men approached and pistol whipped her across the face, making her fall against the floor of the car. Lorena felt tears fall fat against her cheeks as she whimpered. She could feel a bruise rising on her jaw and started to panic.

She was being taken.

She was going to die.

"Come on, come on! That guy is coming to his senses! We need to go! Now!"

For a moment, Lorena felt a burst of hope bloom in her chest. Crawling towards the doors, they closed in her face. She shrieked against the gag and started to kick at the metal doors, only to be thrown back as the car sped away. She tumbled to the ground. One of the men slid next to her and stuck a needle in her neck.

Blackness filled her sight.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

Radioactive

Lorena didn't know how long they had kept her in the locked room. She was barely aware of much in the first place When they didn't drug her, they kept her up for hours, making sure she didn't sleep. They had placed a yellow collar around her neck that kept her from using her powers. But in reality, how could she use them to her advantage? She was just an empath. There was nothing that could be done except wait. Wait and hope. She felt like an experiment gone wrong. All she really knew was that the Avengers hadn't found her, and that was very, very bad..

She was dirty, skirt torn and battered with holes. Her tank top was filthy and there were bruises and smudges all over her. She felt so defeated at this point, she didn't even care about anything anymore. She picked at her food and only ate when they threatened to force-feed her. The water had a metallic taste to it, so she drank very little and let the rest spill down her shirt like a bath. It was, at least, a little relief.

Eventually, they gave her a shift of clothes and allowed her to bathe in a little cubicle where they poured tepid buckets of water over her. Despite the primitive way of bathing, she enjoyed immensely until she was thrown back into the dark room where there was nothing to look at. Just four walls and a toilet with a camera always tracking her every movement.

And then they started drawing blood from her. At first, they assumed she would protest and fight back, so she was hurt badly to the point where she was breathing shallowly and couldn't move. But the second and third time, she just sat there after the first punch and winced at the pinch as the needle entered her skin. It stung but she just allowed herself to be used. It was better than what was threatened: beatings, rape and worse. Though, she considered for a moment, what could be worse than that?

Lorena sometimes cried quietly, knowing that she might never say goodbye to her family, despite the fact that they didn't accept her. It was okay now. She just wanted to slip into her father's arms and curl up against his chin, listen to her brother play the guitar and sing softly to her while she fell asleep. She wanted to tell Bruce what she felt and wait for the rejection which, in retrospect, would be good for her. She could learn about his feelings and move on. Maybe focus on school, which she had already picked her classes for and could pass, graduate on time and wear her cap and gown, walk on stage. All that, taken from her, maybe forever.

What was the point of taking her? She might never know, realistically speaking, but she was happy for the moment not knowing. She was just relieved that the punishments had not happened. Her blood, what was so important about it? No one had come in and explained/monologued about it. The bad guy hadn't bothered to face her. She was just alone, with nothing to do but wait. And Lorena did wait, for days.

It had been a good week and a half when someone came in with another shift of clothes and buckets of water. Lorena obediently got up from the spot off the ground and stood there until she was commanded to move into the cubicle. She quickly washed herself with a small ball of soap and changed into her clothing. Lorena felt her hair drip down her shirt but she didn't care much, the feeling of being clean almost overwhelming her. The woman who had helped her wash pointed to the center of the room and told her to stay there. Lorena sat down quietly and waited for almost an hour. The door opened again and she looked up to see a man wearing nothing but black but a small pin at the corner of his left shoulder. There was a patch below it but before she could get a clean look at it, she decided to look down. She didn't want to be beaten.

"Ah, good," said the man. "You're learning."

Silence.

"Good, good. Child, you are here for one purpose. I am glad to see you won't be difficult."

More silence.

"When I speak, you will say 'Yes sir', child. It says you are listening."

With an unused voice, Lorena spoke softly, "Yes, sir."

"Now then, I've been told you've been very easy to command."

"Yes, sir."

"Good, child. I believe we will start letting you mingle with the other mutants if you behave."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad we have found _one_ mutant who will listen."

With that, he left the room. Lorena let out a breath of panic from her lips. She curled up on the ground, ignoring the dirt and tried to control her breathing. So, there were other mutants here in the same containment. She raked her fingers into her hair and internally screamed. It wasn't fair. She was supposed to be having dinner with Steve, going running with him and having classes at school. She was supposed to be flirting with Richard and attempting to talk to Bruce about the feelings she had about him. Would she ever get the chance to kiss him, feeling his body against hers? Perhaps just feel her hand in his?

_It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair, it wasn't **fair!**_

Lorena stretched out on her back and placed an arm over her eyes, trying not to cry as she felt her chest constrict tightly. There was **nothing** she could do except wait. And how long was she going to wait before she could get out? Lorena turned to her side and closed her eyes. Perhaps a nap could help her relax. There was a dirty mattress in the corner of her room that she never used. She wasn't going to start now.

It was a day before she was let out of the room into a fenced area where electricity crackled against the metal, warning anyone from getting too close. Lorena sank on a bench and allowed the sun sink into her skin, not know when she would be able to enjoy the light again. Looking around, there were only a handful of a mutants walking around on the concrete. Two or three were like her, sitting on a bench. None of them talked together, it was too dangerous, what with the guard pointing a gun at anyone that was doing anything they deemed deadly. Lorena clipped her nails against the plastic of the bench and let out a breath nervously. She didn't know what was going on until a loud beep had guards march into the metal cage, leading the mutants back to their rooms.

She learned to get used to it after a while. It helped keep a calender of days of how long she was staying there. It was fourteen before the Avengers finally found her. She didn't know what was going on until a guard had grabbed and threw her back into her room early. All the mutants were taken back to their rooms. Lorena only knew them by sight. None of them were going to risk their lives by talking small talk.

Lorena sank back onto the ground and learned she wasn't alone in the room quickly when a hand was placed over mouth. She gripped the arm tightly and wasn't aware that a hook was playing with the lock of her collar until it fell on the ground. She was released right after and Lorena turned to see Natasha standing up, looking deadly in her catsuit. Shaking disbelievingly, Lorena placed a hand over her bruised mouth and tried to stand, only to realize that her legs wouldn't hold her. She didn't know how long she had been in that hell-hole except for the fourteen days she had counted but now her saviors had come. Despite the fact that it was kind of late, Lorena started to cry weakly. Natasha held out a hand and stopped her from crying too hard.

"You need to get a hold of yourself," Natasha commanded. "Clint is bombing the place and we need an exit strategy. Do you know this place well?"

"No," Lorena whispered, wiping her eyes. "They have about six mutants here that need to escape with me though."

"Fine," Natasha's wrists crackled with electricity. "Are you strong enough to keep up?"

"Probably not," Lorena confessed. "But," she paused. "I can try."

"Here," Natasha tossed her a knife."Keep it close."

"Okay," Lorena nodded, flipping it open.

Natasha counted silently, pressing herself up against the side of the door. She pointed to Lorena and made her wait where she couldn't be seen. When a guard came to check up on her, the door opened, gun ready to be used. Natasha didn't did wait a moment when the door hit the wall. She kicked him in the face, HARD. He collapsed on the ground with a _thump_ and Natasha dragged him inside. She undressed him skillfully, tossing the clothes at Lorena who caught them and started taking off her clothes and switching them. They fit loosely, barely clinging to her. But she rolled up the sleeves and tied the shoelaces tightly against her feet. It took a little bit for her to be ready but while she had done her thing, Natasha had stowed away the body in the corner. Sweeping her red hair from her forehead, she looked at Lorena who was waiting for her.

"You look passable," Natasha stated. "You'll stay on my heels and watch for anything that could kill you. Keep the knife close."

"Okay," Lorena said meekly.

"Use your powers if you can."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Natasha," she corrected.

"Yes, Natasha," the words felt odd in her mouth.

The door opened a second time and Natasha shoved Lorena against the wall as she jumped in the air and tangled her legs around the neck of another man in black. She twisted in the air, caught herself with a hand on the floor and the man was dead before she righted herself properly. Lorena winced visibly but Natasha just took the clothes and shoved them on herself proficiently. It took moments before they slipped on the helmets and walked out of the room. People were running to and fro, all carrying guns and screaming that there were mutants on the run, that the Avengers were here. Lorena started to breathe heavily, feeling a panic attack hitting her from nowhere. But she focused on Natasha's red hair and they made it through the hallways.

Quickly, they hid inside a closet and Lorena wiped her face furiously, hiding her tears. Natasha changed the cartridge of her gun, tossing the empty one into a lone bucket while the weapon clicked promisingly. Lorena huddled towards the ground, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shaking heavily, she tried to keep herself from losing her head. It was going to be hell as she heard shouting and screaming. The shooting was the worst. And Lorena was just a pathetic mutant with no real powers to defend herself.

Raising her hands, she tightened them to fists and rapped them against her thighs angrily. What was the point of giving her powers if there was no real way to use to them to protect herself? All she had was a knife given to her by the Black Widow. Lorena looked up to see that Natasha was looking through the crack of a door, checking to see if it was safe to leave. She motioned for Lorena to get up and stand ready.

"When I say, you follow me and run as fast as you can."

"Okay," Lorena paused.

"And... NOW."

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Steve was knocking heads with his shield and kicking ass. His eyes were peeling for Lorena, Clint and Natasha. They had volunteered to go in and rescue the girl themselves and had quoted five minutes. It was four and twenty seconds and still, no sign of anything. They had recovered a few mutants who had been held captive as well and were now sitting in the jet being looked after by Bruce who seemed as though he was about to Hulk out if not for the people inside who needed his care. One girl had scalded skin as though they were third degree burns. He was busily doing what did need to be done until they got to the hospital.

It wasn't until five minutes struck on Steve's watch that he saw three figures running toward them, Clint carrying one in his arms while Natasha used the butt of her guns to beat the crap out of anyone who got close to them. Clint couldn't use his bow but had elbows that knocked into faces and guts. Steve threw his shield at a particular mother fucker who was aiming at Clint's leg. It reverted back to Steve where he used it again to beat any enemies that got in his way. Clint brought Lorena into the jet where Bruce was waiting. He took her in his arms and frowned. She had fainted.

"Looks as though she's dehydrated and really weak," Clint shrugged. "Got her out easily enough. Now if ya don't mind, gotta get back to the action." He saluted Bruce, pulled out his bow and notched an arrow skillfully, launching it into a group of enemies. It blew up enormously.

"Nice shot, Legolas," Tony called out from above. "Now let's see how a real superhero does it!"

It took a good hour before SHIELD arrived and started packing up the minions who struggled for the time being but quelled underneath Fury's baleful stare. Lorena didn't wake up until they landed somewhere. She was too tired to really care. All she noticed was a very hairy man who was short but stocky, wearing a suit that showed off his very muscled body. He caught her staring and threw her a grin, which made her blush. All the mutants were slowly hustled off the jet, the girl with the burns carried off by Bruce who still hadn't said much to Lorena.

Once they were alone and the cockpit was closed off (Tony had decided to fly in his suit for the time being), Lorena slowly sat up and gingerly touched her face. She had gotten punched running with Natasha. Clint had, thankfully, leaped out of the vents and had fought with the men who tried to get violent with her. Dizzy, she slowly focused and saw that Bruce was holding a glass of water to her. She took it kindly and drank it slowly until there was nothing left. She coughed slightly and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Bruce was washing his hands. Steve was quietly watching their interaction, unsure of what to do as there was nowhere he could have been.

Lorena licked her lips weakly, her face hot and lower lip swollen. There were bruises on her arms and legs, cuts on parts of her skin. Her knee clicked oddly. Bruce approached her and let out a wince as he slowly touched her cheek, brushing his fingers along the bruise that was already there. He pulled out an ice pack and gently placed it against her face.

"Ow," Lorena whispered. He simply looked down at her lip and sighed. "Bruce?"

"Yes," his eyes wavered between her swollen knee and the floor.

"Are you close to Hulking out?"

"Possibly. But I-"

Lorena didn't wait for anything else as she drew her hand from her leg and grabbed his wrist. Her powers flickered and grew to something stronger. At once, Bruce's shoulders sagged and his eyes grew lipid. His whole stance changed from anxious and panicked to calm and devoid anything that spoke fear. He sank to his feet on front of her and Lorena caught him quietly. Steve had quickly moved towards them to help Bruce off the ground.

"Are you alright, Dr. Banner?"

"Mmphf."

"He's fine," Lorena smiled, though it caused her pain. "He might need a bed to rest."

"I'll take care of it," Steve nodded once. "And yourself?"

"I'll be okay here," Lorena pressed the icepack to her cheek.

"You're sure," Steve asked, helping Bruce up, placing an arm around his waist.

"I'm alive," Lorena looked at him. He smiled, pressing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"Do you know who kidnapped me?"

"Mutant-hating fools," Steve said. "A bunch of idiots."

Eventually, they returned to the Tower. They sneaked her in at night after waiting around in a hotel. Bruce was still knocked out and Steve wouldn't leave her side. Tony had gone in first to quell the media and it had worked for the most part. Since Lorena had been missing from their magazines for days, they tried to find her and even stalk the Tower days at a time. News was news, and despite the fact that Lorena truly was missing, none of the Avengers put much heed into the tabloids that was claiming that she was deathly ill/missing/pregnant with one of five Avenger's babies. It was around three in the morning where all the paparazzi were supposedly gone did Lorena sneak in, wearing nothing but sweat pants and a hooded sweatshirt. She walked in with Bruce and Steve, both towering alongside her.

Lorena kissed them both good night on the cheek despite their protests that she should be seen by Bruce himself to make sure she wasn't _that_ hurt. But she shook her head and closed the door behind her to see that her room hadn't changed one bit. There were still clothes on the ground, still makeup haphazardly messy on her bathroom sink.

She crawled into the sheets.

And cried.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

The next morning, they let her sleep until noon. Bruce knocked on the door and waited until it opened. There was Lorena in a haze of blankets, blue hair peeking out from the hood. Her eyes were rimmed with red and she looked exhausted. Bruce wasn't surprised. What he did find that was intriguing was that her room was clean and she looked alert.

"Checking up on me," she asked gently.

"Well," he said, lifting a first aid kit. "I am a kind of doctor."

"Come in," Lorena murmured. She moved aside and he came in, looking a little awkward in her space. However, once she sat on the bed, he started to pull out his tools.

It turned out she had a broken rib, many bruises all over her body and cuts where there weren't bruises on her skin. Her lip was busted and her knee was swollen and needed an x-ray. But besides that, she was okay. He finished his check up and handed her a cream that would help with the cuts like he explained gently

"Okay," Lorena took it from his hand, their fingers brushing together. "Umm..."

"You'll heal fine," he coughed, putting his things away. "Are you up for a little trip to the lab? I could examine your knee a little better."

"I suppose so," Lorena stood up.

"That's good," Bruce paused. "You'll get to meet Darcy."

Darcy?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Fire Away

Darcy.

Darcy. Darcy. Darcy.

She was a gorgeous brunette with large blue eyes and and pouting red lips that smiled at Bruce at every occasion when they were in the lab. Lorena inwardly cringed every time and tried not to make any sort of expression that would show her ire. Darcy's curves were enough to distract any guy around, including Steve who was innocent supreme. Lorena seethed quietly and allowed Bruce to experiment on her.

Lorena had learned to create a very weak force-field around her hands and they were testing how far they would reach outward. Sensors were placed around her wrists. It had been hours since they started and Bruce was still going, writing things on his clipboard while Tony flirted with Darcy who was plopped on a seat, boots precariously hanging on the edge. Lorena couldn't help but want to leave the room while Darcy teased Tony about wearing underwear underneath the suit.

"Which makes me think you should wear a thin leotard underneath," Darcy finished off, tossing her hair back while she chewed on a lollipop. Red lipstick stained the white stick.

"Leotard, like a dancer," Tony sputtered, holding onto his stool. "You want me to what, do a couple of twirls while I'm fighting too?"

"Couldn't hurt," Darcy teased. "Right, Doc?"

"Darcy," Bruce said, rolling his eyes.

Lorena widened the force-field just a little wider before it flickered and died. She knew it was time to quit. She pressed her palms against her eyes and sighed heavily before she withdrew her hands and saw that Darcy was throwing popcorn at Bruce. Lorena tried to keep her expression neutral. She hopped off the table as Bruce removed the sensors. She shook out her hair after he removed those on her forehead. She was still blue, still easily spotted and because of it, didn't go out much except when it came to school.

She glanced at Darcy a moment before she gathered her things and excused herself. She was tired and wanted to take a nap before she started dinner. She was making spaghetti and meatballs for herself and whoever was interested. Ever since the kidnapping, she preferred to eat in her bedroom rather than with the team. They still weren't sure _why _she had been kidnapped and while there were other mutants there with her, the fact that they knew exactly who she was made it all very suspect. Lorena wasn't interested in being taken again and getting closer to the Avengers was something she wasn't going to do. Even if she was living with them, conversing with them and all in all, actually interacting with them on a daily basis.

Yeah, she thought. She was fucked.

She left the pot on the stove and cleaned up after making dinner, tossing the apron on the table. Jarvis informed everyone she had made dinner. She took her bowl of food and a bottle of water and closed the door. Turning on the television, she sighed and tried not to remember how Bruce looked at Darcy.

The way she wanted him to look at her.

The weather was mild and she was in the student store, paying for her cap and gown when people started to gather inside the large room, all holding their cell phones out. Lorena pulled out hers and found that she had text messages from Happy, Tony and Darcy.

Who would give her number to Darcy.

_Tony: Don't you answer your phone?_

_L: I was paying for my cap and gown. I was busy._

_T: There's an attack. Robots that explode. Really loud explosions. _

_L: Oh. So... I should stay put?_

_T: Find Happy. He's waiting for you._

_L: You do realize this is an incredibly big school?_

_T: Just do it. Steve might make an appearance._

_L: You concentrate on exploding robots. I'll find Happy._

Lorena took her receipt and shoved it in her pocket, pushing through the many people around her just to get outside. So far, there wasn't anything explode-y around the campus and she started running towards the parking lot where she assumed Happy would be waiting for her. People were starting to panic around her and she had trouble getting to the limo, which was predictably waiting for her. She tossed her things inside and jumped inside. Happy didn't waste any time in putting the car in drive as they flew off into traffic.

She was nervous as she started to hear explosions while they closer to the Tower. Happy suddenly hit the brakes hard and Lorena tumbled to the ground. Groaning, she sat up and held back a scream as robots buzzed through the small paths around cars. Happy threw himself down in front of the car while Lorena ducked, making sure she wasn't seen. It took a few minutes before they passed. Not that there weren't anymore. But at least they weren't exploding.

"You need to get to the Tower," Happy stated, removing his jacket.

"No shit," Lorena hissed. "How do I do that if I can't even open the door.

"Moon roof."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Lorena cried. "They're going to see me!"

"It's better than staying here. You've got about a mile, kid. You can do it."

"I really don't want to," Lorena tied her hair back from her face. "I can't do this."

"You can," Happy said, lowering the window of the moon roof. "And you probably should."

"Fine," Lorena tucked her backpack underneath the seat and settled herself in going into battle."Wish me luck, Happy?"

"Luck," he said, knowing he would just slow her down. He could make his own way to the Tower.

Lorena steeled herself and lifted herself out of the window carefully. There were still robots surrounding the cars, though they seemed to be seating themselves in place, as though they were waiting for something. She lifted her legs from inside and slid down the back of the limo. So far, she hadn't been seen yet. Standing, she started jumping from car to car. She ignored her fear for the moment.

Until the robots started shooting at her.

Shrieking, she made it to the sidewalk before she was zapped, giving her spasms as she hit the floor. She couldn't control her body for the first few seconds until she forced herself to get off the ground. Her feet flopped against the cement as she started to make her way to the Tower, avoiding the zaps from the robots. But they didn't move from their positions. Then she realized they were in the perfect position to explode and cause the most pain and death. Lorena pulled out her cell phone as she hid in a little alleyway.

_L: Tony._

_T: What, kid? Kind of busy._

_L: Robots are lining up around cars. I think they're going to explode while people are inside the cars._

_T: Get to the Tower._

_L: What about the people?_

_T: We'll be there in about two minutes. Get to the Tower or I'll kill you._

_L: Easier said than done. The place is swarming with robots._

_T: Just do it._

It was a deadly mess, and one that Lorena watched from her little alleyway. She hid against a dumpster as more robots marched into place. She couldn't even guess how many there were around the Tower. It was almost impossible to move. She clutched her cell phone close to her as she kept her fears from bubbling to the surface. First being kidnapped, now exploding robots. What the hell was left? Her phone rung and she picked up the call before it alerted the robots to her location.

"Hello?"

"Lorena?"

"Ah, Darcy."

"Listen, where are you?"

"I'm hiding from robots about half a mile away from the Tower."

"Listen, Clint is around there, look for him."

"How do you know," Lorena asked, looking up at the roofs.

"Because I just do, don't get aggressive, I'm trying to help."

"Exploding robots, shooting at me? Not exactly a time where I'm going to be pleasant. I'll get to the Tower."

"Fine, lady. You win."

"I'll see you at the Tower."

An ominous but relieving roar came from the very depths of Central Park, giving Lorena a chance to run as the robots pointed their guns towards the noise. People started to get out of their cars and run while the machines began to march. Lorena heard another roar and knew it was the Hulk. Despite the passionate, desperate desire to go and hide in the Tower. She knew...

She would be needed eventually.

Swearing heavily, she opened the trunk of an abandoned car and looked for something to defend herself with. She was lucky to find a baseball bat, which she swung around for a bit before she held it close. Turning her phone onto silent, she made her way through the mass of cars. The robots had moved on towards Central Park. Lorena wished she had a cigarette to help her relax. Something to show her she'd be okay. But nothing was going to help her at this point. She was just going to have to suck it up and go see if she was needed. Hulk Wrangler. Right.

"Son of a bitch," Lorena muttered, ducking behind a car door.

She wasn't too far off from the park, and there were robots everywhere. So what was the plan, she asked herself. Besides suicide? Hiding. Despite everything, it wasn't too hard, ducking behind trees and smashing heads of robots when they weren't looking. The explosions sometimes sent her careening against a tree or into the ground but she had learned to use her force-field to protect some of her body. She was only just covered in bruises and cuts. Nothing major. The center of battle was the middle of Central Park where she was hoping she wouldn't have to get close to. Tony was using his repulsers to kill as many robots as possible. Clint was jumping from tree to tree, shooting his arrows, protecting the others when he could. Natasha was shooting like a pro while the Hulk... well, he smashed. Lorena could feel the vibrations of his hits.

Eventually the battle slowed to a crawl and the person behind the robots was nothing more than a two-bit villain who was just getting his sea legs, so to speak. Hand-cuffed and thrown in a cop car, he was taken to a station while the others got to working on removing the robots as the villain hadn't bothered to tell anyone how to get rid of them for even a drop of leniency.

Natasha had a crow bar in hand and jammed the pointy end into the circuits which effectively shit them down without explosions. Tony landed right next to her, removed his face plate and made a face while Natasha just twirled the crowbar once and got to work on the next couple of robots. Clint landed from the trees next to her and used his bow.

Lorena wiped her dirt covered face and decided it was the best time to head to the Tower. It was easier than standing around, looking like an idiot. Shuffling around and limping, she had no time to defend herself from the tight grip of the robot that held her from the wrist. Tightening her grip on the baseball bat, she swung it hard against the head. It exploded before she had time to defend herself and she flew out, tumbling onto the ground. A hand tapped her roughly, poking her almost too hard. When she didn't respond, she was picked up.

_Hulk help!_

"Oh shit," Lorena said dizzily.

She felt weak and tired, not even caring at that point that she was being carried off to who knew where. Brisk air brushed through her blue hair and she felt the tremendous heat of the Hulk's hand throb through her. After a few minutes, they stopped just outside of Brooklyn. Lorena realized then were in a park. Very few people were around and they were running away. Lorena felt the grass press against her weakened body and she rubbed her cheek against it. The Hulk used his giant finger to push her on her back. Lorena grunted in pain.

"Hulk," Lorena murmured.

_Hulk brought tiny girl here. Banner thought tiny girl might like._

"It's nice."

_Why no girl talk?_

"Girl hurt. Badly."

_Bring Banner out?_

"Please," Lorena touched her back with a bloodied hand.

No matter how many times Lorena saw Bruce shrink back to himself, it was still a wonder to see. His skin turned into a warm brown. So did his eyes. He sank into the ground on his knees and groaned loudly, seemingly in pain. Lorena tried to reach out to comfort him but she wasn't in the best position to do so. She curled to her side and eventually, Bruce came to her side, exhausted but worried. His hands gently touched her and Lorena decided that the wounds were worth his attention.

"Are you in much pain," he asked.

"On a scale of one to ten, I'm at about a 35," she groaned, rocking back and forth. "It hurts really bad."

"I have nothing to help you with," Bruce said angrily. "And no way to take you to a hospital-"

"Hold me," Lorena said tiredly, not caring at this point. "That will make me feel better."

"I... guess I could do that."

Lorena felt him pick her up as softly as he could, bringing his knees under her. Her head feel on his shoulders and she felt so comfortable when his hand held hers, his fingers curled up around the back of her neck.

"Feels good," Lorena murmured, rubbing her bruised forehead against his skin.

"Y-yes, it does," Bruce squinted at her minutely. He didn't have his glasses. But he knew what he was looking at.

"Bruce, do you like Darcy," she slurred slightly. "She's pretty fantastic, isn't she?"

"I suppose so, what's with the question though?"

"I don't know, maybe because you like her so much," Lorena sighed heavily.

"You're delirious," Bruce touched her forehead. "You're warm too."

"Cuz I'm so close to you."

"I guess body heat can do that," he checked her pulse carefully, making sure that she was still coherent while she was with him.

"Cell phone," Lorena blurted out, touching her pocket. He helped her pull it out. "Tony can track it."

"He knows where we are," Bruce informed her. "He's bringing an ambulance. Good."

"Tony is a good guy, he's gonna help us. Shame he can't help me."

"Don't be silly," Bruce stated, brushing hair from her face. "He'll help you."

"He's been pushing us together for a while, did you know that?"

"Ah," Bruce looked away. "Ah, yes, I've noticed."

"But you're Darcy's," Lorena sagged slightly, concerning him.

"Lorena, focus," he demanded, voice stronger. "I'm not going to let you pass out."

"I won't, Bruce," she smiled weakly. "I think I want a nap."

"No, no nap," Bruce adjusted his hold on her, bringing her closer to his chest. "Please, stay awake."

"Sweet Bruce," she sighed. "So sweet to Darcy."

"Lorena, I'm not interested in Darcy," Bruce spotted the ambulance coming towards them. He slowly helped her stand.

"Not," Lorena breathed hopefully.

"Not," agreed Bruce, smiling slightly. "Now stay awake for me."

"Okay," she said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Exceptions to the Rule

**Song Recommendation: Demons by Imagine Dragons**

The beach was lovely.

She didn't really take too many opportunities to go to the beach when in New York. Now that they had flown to Malibu after the exploding robots, she could enjoy the sand between her toes, the wind whipping through her blue hair. She shivered slightly at the cold air and sunk down into the sand, sweater clinging to her frame as she stared at the sea of murky green in front of her.

The others had settled into Tony's mansion almost immediately. They were jet-lagged from the trip, mostly Steve who looked ready to knock out as soon as his head hit the pillow. Tony and Bruce had headed to the lab themselves and while Natasha and Clint had gone to get whatever super secret spies did at the supermarket, Jane and Darcy had gone hiking. Lorena had packed a light lunch and made her way down to the beach. Her headphones mixed in with the locks blue.

She pulled out an orange and started peeling as she looked around the beach. It was empty as it was private, personally paid for by Tony to keep the paparazzi away and anyone who wanted to get a closer glimpse at the genius. The house looked huge on the cliff, towering over the ocean. She placed a sweet tasting piece of orange in her mouth and munched carefully, juices flooding in her mouth. Lost in the smell of salt and citrus along with the view, she didn't notice the time and stayed there for most of the day.

Tempted to go swimming at night, she lowered the zipper of her sweater but decided against it. She would have to climb back to the mansion soaking wet without a towel.

Lorena made her way back, swatting mosquitoes from her face. She ended up with three bites by the time she entered through the doorway. It was huge and spacious with expensive everything all around. Removing her sweater, she tossed it on the couch and pattered to what was her room for the stay and changed into a knee length skirt and comfortable top. Barefoot was best if she was going to be walking around on polished floors. Grabbing a handful of grapes from the bowl in the kitchen (Steve was making dinner that evening. He looked comfortable in an apron and was mixing things in a crockpot), she headed down to the lab where Bruce and Tony were experimenting. They claimed it was relaxing and totally a vacation from what they did in New York. Pepper had given up and just kissed Tony at the airport before she headed back to her many meetings.

Of course, she found Jane tinkering around with a gigantic metal object while Darcy typed codes into the computer. Tony was watching from behind and looking dubious while Bruce looked through his notes, complacent and only glancing at Jane from time to time. Everyone looked a little on edge. Lorena peeked her head inside and waited to be noticed but wasn't as the metal object slowly started spinning. Carefully, she tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear and made her way towards Bruce who looked up and smiled slightly, taking a sip of tea as he did so.

"What's going on," Lorena asked.

"Jane finally finished her project," Bruce scribbled something on a post-it and stuck it to one of his many sheets of paper on his desk. "She thinks it will open a portal to bring back Thor. But I think there are too many variables for it to work properly."

"Well... love," Lorena shrugged. "It blinds people."

"I suppose so," Bruce's eyes flicked her way but didn't comment.

"Maybe it'll work," Lorena bent over the desk and played with a stray paperclip. "You never know."

"Thor would have to-"

"Sometimes it's good to be romantic, Bruce," Lorena raised an eyebrow at him. "Besides, she's been planning it for a good, long while. She must know the variables, as you said."

"It just seems so impossible," Bruce said in an undertone, not wanting the others to hear. "To bring Thor. I've heard the story and knowing a man for only a few days-"

"Love," Lorena interrupted him. "It doesn't fix everything and usually is a bit of a pain but it can heal some things."

"You are a hopeless romantic," Bruce's mouth twisted in a smile, a small one, but a smile nonetheless.

"A little," Lorena shrugged. "You've never been in love, Dr. Banner?"

He paused, pulling off his glasses. His eyes turned slightly glassy and he sighed softly. "Once, a very long time ago."

"I've touched a sore spot," she frowned. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't know," he took a deep drink of tea.

It was just as well that the explosion happened.

Everyone was thrown back into the air as the machine exploded into pieces, sending shrapnel everywhere. Bruce and Lorena collided with the wall and slumped down slowly. Tony was sprawled on the ground next to them. Jane was nowhere to be found. Lorena opened her eyes weakly and pressed her face into her hand as she tried to get rid of the stars in front of her eyes. She couldn't seem to see Darcy. Guttural groans were coming from Bruce as he curled up into himself, skin tinged with the lightest touch of green.

Blood tainted Lorena's sight as she turned to him. Her movements were slow and tired as she made her way towards him. She was struggling to breathe as she pressed her hip next to his. Her hands went up to his face and held on as tightly as she dared as she gradually released her powers into him. He twisted around on the ground, flailing as he tried to capture air into his lungs.

"Bruce," Lorena whispered. "Come on, Bruce. You're still you. Come on."

He moaned lowly, the Hulk struggling to come out and show up. Lorena couldn't guess what damage would happen in Tony's mansion. But the others could have gotten hurt and she couldn't risk it. Groggily, she raised a knee and straddled his waist, keeping him from moving away from her. Her body felt like goop, she felt so tired. Blood dripped down her forehead but she held onto Bruce as he tried to move away from her.

"Don't let go, Bruce," Lorena grunted, wincing as his hands gripped her wrists.

"Nng, _get away_," he spasmed, nearly bucking her off.

Bruce couldn't focus on anything but the pressure behind his eyes, the thinning of his skin to let the beast out. His muscles tightened and his brain flooded with chemicals. Vaguely, he could hear whispers of a voice he had grown so fond of.

_LorenaLorenaLorenaLorena_

He groaned as the pain flooded his body, he couldn't hold back the Hulk for very long now, still knowing that the others were injured and wouldn't be able to get away. He just knew for a fact how very good it would feel to let go. To let the beast out and let someone else take control.

"_Bruce!"_

That voice... he shuddered, gripping tightly at what he could. He felt something press against his waist. His eyes were closed and sweat shone on his face against the light. He felt as though he was at the cusp of control. One more iota of -

"_Come on, Bruce! Work with me... I need you."_

Need.

He was needed.

His eyes opened and he saw that Lorena was straddling him, body slumped forward as her hands gripped his face. Blood dripped around her cheeks and it looked as though it was a head wound. Breathing was labored. Deliberately, he let go of her wrist and touched her cheek. Green eyes met his brown ones with startled delight.

"Bruce?"

"I'm okay," he murmured, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm going to collapse now," she smiled faintly.

She sunk down into his body, skin pressed against skin. Bruce ignored the pain and sat up. He looked around and saw Darcy moving around in a sluggish manner on the ground. Bruce swept up Lorena and placed her on his desk. Rolling up his sleeves, he got to helping the others.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

Lorena decided it was time for her to accept her position as part of or a lower level of the Avenger's support team. She was something in their group. Nothing but time travel and a good sense of sensibility would change that. She had to get stitches at the hospital and was up the rest of the night to make sure she didn't have a concussion.

Tony had a sore back and a couple of cuts. Jane and Darcy bore most of the brunt with burns covering their arms and necks. Darcy had a black eye. But they were alive and back to calculating the next day despite a stern talk about bed rest from Bruce. Lorena counted down the hours until she was able to crawl into her bed and go to sleep. Waking up ten hours later, she felt bruised, battered and quite used to that. She was careful to take a shower and wrapped her hair in a towel while she changed into a pair of comfortable pants and a Stark Industries t-shirt she found.

It was somewhat late and she ate quietly in the kitchen, knowing that she would be alone for a little while. Cold cereal and a tablet was her company until Steve walked in. He was very concerned by the tone of his voice. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. Startled, he froze a moment before he rubbed the back of her chest.

"I'm starting to think that this is going to be the rest of my life, nothing but explosions and kidnappings," she murmured, breathing his cologne. It was something like what her father wore.

"I came to get you," Steve brushed the hair out of her face. "We're starting a bonfire on the beach."

"Whose there?"

"Everyone, even Jane," Steve removed himself from her grip and grabbed a bag of marshmallows from the counter. "Tony had the brilliant idea of shutting down the lab until tomorrow and no one could figure out what to do with themselves until Stark decided to suggest skinny-dipping."

"What-"

"That's what I said," Steve rolled his eyes. "Darcy was all for it but I think she was joking for my benefit. Anyway, Bruce came up with the bonfire."

"Smores?"

"Of course."

"Beer?"

"Probably."

"I'm in," Lorena hopped off the counter. "I'll just be a minute."

She hobbled back to her room and changed into a pair of khakis and some Converse before she grabbed her cell phone and returned to Steve who was sneaking a piece of chocolate and blushed when he was caught. Lorena grabbed a bottle of tequila and brought it with her. They got into the car and drove down from the house and onto the sand where a roaring fire was blazing. Everyone was sitting around it, laughing and talking animatedly. Lorena gingerly got out of the car and carried the ingredients for the food.

"Ah, there you two are," Tony called out.

"We have marshmallows," Steve said.

"And tequila!"

"That too," Steve shook his head.

"Yay tequila," Darcy called out, holding her guitar, strumming it.

Lorena deemed it strange, hanging out with them. She realized they were just people. Not normal people, mind you. But people just the same. Clint had a beer bottle balanced on his nose while Natasha looked on with a bored look on her face, as though she wanted to knock the bottle clear off his face and punch him. Still, there was evidence of closeness, by the way her eyes flicked to him when he wasn't paying attention. The way his skin brushed up against hers when they thought the others weren't paying attention. She took a drink from the bottle of tequila and handed it to Steve who just passed it on to Tony. He tossed back a shot and it went around the group.

Bruce was busy opening the marshmallow bag, handing them out with little skewers they found somewhere within the confines of the kitchen. Lorena burned her little marshmallow and had trouble making smores in general. Darcy put down her guitar and came over.

"Here, you look a little sad," she said, sticking a fluffy white ball onto her stick. "The trick is to make sure it's not too gooey."

"I can't really tell," Lorena shrugged. "I've never had the chance to do this."

"What, smores?"

"Yeah," Lorena pulled back her stick and touched the marshmallow. "It looks done?"

"Needs a few more seconds," Darcy said expertly.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Sore," she adjusted her glasses and pointed to the large bruise on her cheek. "Jane's thing nearly crushed me."

"I'm sorry," Lorena watched as Darcy prepared the smore. The graham crackers cracked with the pressure of her fingers and it was sticky but she took a bite out of it and licked her lips. "Good."

"See? Not so hard."

"In my defense, the fire is evil," Lorena grinned.

"So, how are you doing?"

"I hurt in places I shouldn't hurt. I've got stitches," Lorena pointed to head.

"Yeah, I heard you kept the Hulk from appearing," Darcy's eyes flicked at Bruce who was chatting with Jane, discussing something science-y.

"I- yeah."

"Bruce is pretty cute," Darcy shouldered her, smiling. "You think?"

"I- what."

"Come on, I've seen you making eyes at him," Darcy whispered. "Don't worry, I'm more into red, white and blue over there."

Lorena glanced at Steve who was being noogied by Clint. "Oh, I see."

"Jeez, we're both girls. Spill."

"Listen, you're really nice," Lorena paused. "But I don't really want to talk about this."

"Alright," Darcy patted her hand.

It was late by the time they went back to the house, with Clint carrying Darcy who had fallen asleep. Lorena couldn't help but like the fact that she could spend time with them all. She didn't know much about them except a few things but she was starting to get used to her unusual situation. She got in the car and closed the door.

Lorena entered her room and took a cold shower. The smell of the sea clung to her and she changed into her pajamas but knew that she couldn't sleep. So she headed to the lab, knowing that someone would be awake and she could chat for a bit. Maybe do some work for one of the geniuses that resided in the house. She walked down the stairs and heard murmurs. It sounded like Pepper, she thought. And she was right. Sneaking behind the couch, she spotted Tony wooing her with liquor and sweet words. Lorena didn't feel like explaining herself and made her way quietly to the basement.

…

Bruce heard a knock at the door and saw that Lorena was standing by the doorway, looking freshly showered. He waved her in as he pressed a few figures into his tablet and glanced at the screen of his computer. It was just the two of them in the lab.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I," she asked, walking towards him.

"No, I could use some company," Bruce motioned to a chair. "How are you feeling?"

"Still really shitty," Lorena smiled. "But it's nothing some aspirin and a good margarita could fix."

"I have some aspirin here," Bruce pulled out a small bottle. "But you'll have to ask Tony to make you a drink."

"He's with Pepper," Lorena looked upwards. "I guess she made a late flight to join us."

"He mentioned it at the bonfire," he bent down and picked up his pen that he dropped.

"I was trying to make smores, which incidentally isn't as easy as people make it look like," Lorena huffed when he chuckled. "Darcy helped."

"Yes, she does that," Bruce glanced her way. "I have yet to thank you for keeping the other guy from coming out."

"It's nothing," Lorena paused. "But I'm glad I could help.

Awkward silence.

"So," Bruce scratched his jaw. She rubbed her shoulder.

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"You could help organize these papers," Bruce patted a stack. "If you need something to keep you busy. And it wasn't nothing, Lorena." His brown eyes intensified. "I would do anything to get rid of this curse."

"You save people," she walked over. "And despite the lack of control you have _now_, maybe one day, you'll be able to control him completely. It's a matter of perspective."

"Perspective," Bruce laughed hollowly. "You forgot to mention that I hurt people too."

"It's not on purpose," Lorena started sorting out sheets of paper, squinting as she struggled to read his writing.

"No," he admitted. "But it's just the same."

"No it isn't," Lorena lowered the papers. "People are bound to get hurt in battle. You think Tony has never hurt a single person? Or Natasha?"

"You don't know," he looked at her. "You don't know the rage, the anger."

"I don't know exactly," Lorena nodded. "But I can feel it when I bring you back. It's something."

"I didn't know that," Bruce sighed.

"Well," Lorena shrugged. "Yeah."

It was a few minutes before Bruce spoke up. He had stopped working on whatever he was doing and had placed the tablet on the table. His hands shook. Lorena paused what she was doing and stared at him oddly

"Bruce," Lorena asked softly, taking a step forward. "Are you okay-"

"It's-"

"Is it the Hulk? Oh shit," Lorena gripped his wrists. "It's okay, just-"

And it was okay, because suddenly, without provocation or even a warning, Bruce was kissing her softly. His lips tasted like chocolate from the bonfire. Lorena's eyes opened wide as she released his wrists and pulled back suddenly. She watched as Bruce's face flushed with emotion. She didn't know what to say. All she could do was stare.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"It's- it's..."

"I should leave," Bruce started to pick up his things in a rush.

"Bruce, wait, I..."

Lorena faced him, cupping his chin, feeling the barest hint of stubble. She looked into his brown eyes and found his demons swirling inside them. She could feel herself wanting to save him. The pads of her fingertips brushed up against his cheeks. Lorena couldn't help but tip her head upwards toward him, her mouth touching the corner of his. Bruce's eyes shut and he moved his head just enough so that they kissed.

It was enough for both of them.

_Your eyes they shine so bright, I want to save that light,_

_I can't escape it now, unless you show me how..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Caution

They hadn't spoken about the kiss since it happened, nights ago. He kept his distance and was only around people with her so she couldn't talk to him. Lorena gave up after a while and decided that it would happen when it would and chasing him would just keep him from wanting to talk in the first place. She turned over in bed and sighed.

They had kissed, over and over again, until they had to stop to breathe. His skin had been flushed and dry, despite the activities they were doing. He had lifted her onto the desk and slipped his hand under her shirt, touching bare skin and making her moan into his mouth. His hair was just as fluffy and soft as she had imagined. She remembered wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer, feeling his arousal against her leg. His kisses were heated, burned her skin and she was quite sure she had a hickie somewhere.

But despite everything that happened was what she wanted, Lorena was very nervous. Nervous that she would lose it by her hand or the hand of Bruce Banner who was hiding like it never happened. They had separated after their very sexy make out session and he just left the room, adjusting his shirt as he made his way out, leaving Lorena to sit there with words in her mouth and no one to say them to.

Lorena wondered how they would act at the beach party Tony decided they were having now that Pepper was there to organize it. There would be delicious food, dancing and an ice sculpture. It was just going to be the Avengers though, so Bruce and her would have to speak. Unless he hid in his lab for the party. Which Tony wouldn't allow, even if the other guy wanted to come out and smash him. Lorena sat up and stretched. Whether or not Bruce knew it, the fact of the matter was that they needed to talk about that kiss. Because pretending it didn't happen wasn't good and she needed closure if he deemed it a mistake.

Hell, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be with the guy.

Okay, she paused. That was was a total lie. She really liked Bruce and wanted to do all those things couples did. Holding hands, watching Netflix on the couch, sending pictures of their naughty bits to each other's phone. Dating wouldn't kill Bruce, would it? She pushed off the covers and ran a hand through her hair. She had plans with it before the party this afternoon. She had gone out with Darcy to buy all the necessary ingredients to go pink.

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**

It took a couple of hours in the bathroom but by the time she finished showering and shaving what she needed shaved, she came out with cotton candy pink hair. She had curled it and it was even cuter than she thought it would look. Lorena went to her suitcase and pulled out a black bikini and a pair of board shorts, which she changed in to. There was a knock on her door and Lorena went to open it. Darcy was standing there in a blue bathing suit with a cut out on the side that looked as though a shark had bitten through it. The damn thing was clever and Lorena was jealous as to how Darcy could fill out a bathing suit so temptingly.

"Are you- hey nice hair," Darcy grinned, holding a beer in her hand. "Tony says the party starts in twenty."

"You look great," Lorena stated. Darcy preened and flipped her hair back. "So it's just going to be us?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "There's going to be karaoke, drunk karaoke, and wasted karaoke."

"Which is why you're getting started," Lorena chuckled.

"I'm going for the title," Darcy whispered. "And you win any favor from Tony if you win."

"Any favor?"

"Yeah, and Pepper is going to make sure it's legal."

"Damn," Lorena grinned.

"Clint's in for some new arrows, Natasha wants a car with all the toys and that's all I know. Well, besides Jane getting her own lab."

"After the exploding incident, I'm not so sure that's a bad idea," Lorena folded her towel and pulled out her cell phone.

"Oh, it was a fluke," Darcy rolled her eyes and defending her boss. "She's not that bad."

"Never said she was," Lorena took a sip of Darcy's beer. "Come on, let's get outside and find a place to sunbathe."

"Rub lotion on me," Darcy winked.

"Only if you do me," Lorena said huskily.

"Okay."

Both of them laughed loudly as they walked down the steps and picked up their shoes on the way. Steve was already packing the car they were taking to the beach and they bummed a ride down the cliff. It took a good minute for them to stop staring at poor Steve who had taken off his shirt to get everything on the beach. Lorena blinked a couple of times and Darcy swallowed, hard, but they managed to stop looking like idiots for a while as they got comfortable around the huge canopy that Pepper had gotten set up.

There were chairs around where the sun was beating down. Lorena and Darcy chose two that were out of the way and got comfortable, grabbing the sun tan lotion and rubbing it all over each other in places they couldn't reach by themselves. Clint, who had been helping Steve with everything had stopped for a few minutes to watch. He took a picture and sent it to Tony before Natasha grabbed the phone and chucked it in the ocean. She shook her head and took a shot before going to change.

The girls lowered the chairs into a comfortable position and stretched out on them. It was an hour of calm before everyone had come down from the mansion. Tony was busily soaking anyone he could catch. Pointing his gun at Darcy's back, it took only a few pumps and she was wet. She started chucking things at him in fury and Lorena pulled her close to whisper something in her ear. Both of them stood up and made their way through the sand, running with their legs high to catch him. Which they did. Stealing the gun, they sprayed him until he was curled up in the sand and waving his hands to plead for mercy. Until he grabbed them and brought them into the water with him. Shrieks were heard all over the place while the rest of them watched.

Lorena picked up her towel scrubbed at her hair. Shivering, she patted herself dry and shook her head. Tony would pay. Darcy caught Steve glancing at her and she smiled dewily. Flipping her hair to the side, she exposed the skin of her neck and touched herself slowly. Steve's face flushed and he turned to Clint who had caught the whole show and was grinning knowingly.

However, no one seemed to find Bruce who had come down from the lab but was probably hiding somewhere in the car or whatever. Lorena shrugged minutely and sat in the chair, wrapping her towel around herself. The radio blared all sorts of music and somehow, they found enough wood to create another bonfire. Darcy brought a tray of shots which Lorena took two and tossed them back in succession.

"That's the way to party," Darcy chuckling, offering her a third one.

"This shit's gonna go to my head," Lorena confessed.

"Even better, you can dance with me," Darcy said, yanking her from the chair.

"N-no," Lorena's eyes widened. "I'm not-"

"Come on," Darcy pleaded."

"Er, no."

"Fine, I'm getting Jane."

"Have fun," Lorena wiggled her fingers at her.

She got up and headed to the food, which was beautifully piled on expensive plates. The nets that served as doors kept the bugs from landing on the food. She served herself some yummy puffs and a few slices of lean meats before grabbing a soda and a beer. Lorena sat down in her chair and ate, watching Tony throw Darcy into the ocean, literally grabbing her by the waist and flinging her into the water almost violently. Lorena chuckled and ate peacefully. Tony approached her and she waved a fork menacingly at his face.

"Don't even think about it," Lorena threatened.

"A fork, really?"

"It stabs well," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice, pinkie-pie," Tony teased, sitting by her feet.

"Oh god, I hate that pony," Lorena cried, rolling her eyes. "So what's up?"

"I need a partner," he poked at her thigh. "And you're doing that thing where you're avoiding us."

"I'm not," Lorena said, feeling a little guilty. "Okay, maybe a little bit."

"We're playing chicken," Tony explained. "Come on."

"Okay," Lorena stood up. "The water is going to be cold, isn't it?"

"Freezing," Tony confirmed.

Lorena wiggled off her shorts and followed Tony to the water, which splashed around her thighs and her teeth chattered until she took a deep breath and dived into the water, exposing her body to the cold. She popped up, hair clinging to her face as she cried out, holding herself. Tony shrugged and patted his shoulders. Lorena grumbled but she waddled over and was lifted onto his shoulders by Steve. Darcy waved off any help and climbed on Steve's shoulders.

"Alright," Tony adjusted Lorena who nearly fell off and clung to his head. "Careful! My hair is precious!"

"Shut up, I'm barely hanging on," Lorena cried. She felt Tony's hands grab her legs tightly and felt more secure.

"Sounds like we're going to win, Steve."

"Looks like it," he chuckled.

"The name of the game is chicken.

"Sounds like fun," Natasha approached, looking like sex on a stick with Clint trailing behind her. She was lifted on to his shoulders with grace and she suddenly looked deadly.

"Oh shit," Lorena said. She looked down at Tony who shook his head.

"We're in," Jane was dragging Bruce by the arm. He looked extremely uncomfortable but sighed and looped his fingers together so she could climb on him.

Four couples, and only one first place. Pepper shook her head and brought her hat down lower. She had been Tony's original partner until she knew what was going on. After that, she decided it was better that someone else partner up with him. Either way, she wasn't going to participate.

Lorena cricked her neck and held out her hands towards Darcy who did the same. Tony cried out "go" and the couples started to wrestle. Despite Tony's flippant attitude, he held onto Lorena's legs tightly and pushed as hard as he could towards Steve who was trying not to fall. It was his first time playing. Darcy pushed and tried her best at shoving Lorena off Tony's shoulders but she held true and in a moment's weakness, Lorena pulled back and let go, watching Darcy plummet into the water. She shrieked at the cold water. Tony cried out in happiness and patted Lorena's thigh while Steve helped Darcy out of the water.

It was a battle of wills as Natasha and Jane fought it out. Bruce was a surprisingly good partner, twisting when he needed to and taking tiny steps forward when he could. Clint was just as good and had Natasha as a partner who was nice enough not enough to use her training against waif-like Jane who was pleasantly determined to win.

"Go Jane!" Darcy cried out, flipping her hair back from her face.

It was a close thing, watching Natasha as she folded her arm inward and causing Jane to almost slip forward. It was Bruce's quick thinking that had her balance back into a fighting stance and she shoved Natasha clear of Clint's shoulders. Jane flexed her tiny arm muscles and grinned. Darcy walked over and high-fived her.

"It's time for the final battle," Tony uttered, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come on, my science-bro. We shall fight to the death."

"You can't win against the other guy," he replied, grinning. Even though he had been dreading it, he was actually having fun.

"Maybe not, but you're not the other guy, are you," Tony adjusted Lorena who wasn't prepared and almost fell off again.

"Tony, a little warning next time!"

"Sorry," Tony looked up. "Ready?"

"Game on, bitches," Lorena grinned fiendishly.

"Oh I'm loving that attitude.

"Battle of the Science-bros," Tony cried out.

"Oh, Jesus," Lorena rolled her eyes and held out her arms.

"Ready... set go!"

Lorena reached out and wrestled with Jane, legs tightly gripping Tony's shoulders. Jane shrieked when she almost fell and Lorena moved forward and shoved her, which nearly worked if not for Tony's slack grip of all the terrible time. She felt hitting the water before realizing that they had lost. Coughing out a lungful of water, she felt a hand help her up and suddenly she was faced with Bruce, who wasn't directly looking at her. Clint grabbed Jane by the waist and slipped her off his shoulders.

"Champions," Tony grumbled. "I say we have another battle."

"After the barbeque," Steve said, placing a hand over his stomach. "I'm starved."

"Me too," Darcy stated. "Let's get some food and then fight again."

"Yeah, I'm -OW, OH HOLY FUCK!"

Lorena held her leg and seized as she stumbled towards the shore. Everyone followed her and Steve picked her up before she made it. Clint shrugged, rolling his eyes. Natasha smacked him and dragged him out of the water. Bruce looked the most worried and kept up. In order to have played chicken, they needed to get into deeper waters.

It turned out to be a jellyfish sting. Steve and Bruce took her back to the house where Bruce went to the lab to get the large first aid kit. Steve made her comfortable on the couch and brought her a bottle of water and an ice pack. Lorena was still wet from the ocean and asked for a towel, which Steve went to get. Bruce went to the kitchen and brought a tub of cold water. She let him soak her leg with it while Steve draped her with a towel.

"Is there anything else I could do," Steve asked.

"Go back to the party," Lorena held out a hand at his protests. "Tell everyone I'm okay and we'll be down once my leg is better."

"You're sure,"asked Steve, looking at her leg. "Doesn't seem to be doing so hot."

"It stings like you have no idea," Lorena wriggled slightly while Bruce quietly bathed her leg.

"If you think it's best," Steve nodded. "I'll come back in an hour to pick you two up."

"Sounds good," Lorena smiled, wincing slightly as Bruce scraped her flesh with a credit card. He was removing whatever stingers were still embedded in her skin.

Both of them were rather quiet after Steve left. Bruce was meticulous in his treatment, gently pressing a rag of vinegar onto the inflamed flesh. She curled her fingers around the edge of the couch and sighed softly, not willing to be the first one to speak out loud. Lorena looked up when he coughed and their eyes met briefly. He shifted uncomfortably and lowered her leg back into the tub. He cleared his throat and ran his hand through the back of his hair nervously.

"Uh, you should be fine, I took out the stingers," Bruce explained. "You'll have a few marks on your skin and-"

"Thank you," Lorena blurted out. "I mean, I'm sorry for interrupting you. Go ahead."

"Avoid getting in the water," Bruce rubbed a special cream on the skin and started wrapping it up with gauze. "Take normal aspirin when it hurts. You'll be fine."

"Bruce?"

"Hmm," he looked up at her.

"Are we going to talk about what happened or... what?"

"I'd preferably avoid the topic as long as possible," Bruce stated.

"Well, tough." Lorena shrugged. "It was a kiss. What does it mean?"

"Just that, a kiss," Bruce stood up from his prone position. "It was spontaneous."

"Do you like me, Bruce," she asked, pushing back a lone lock of hair from her face. He didn't answer. "Well?"

"I admit, there's a certain attraction," he confessed. "But you shouldn't read anything into it."

"How can't I when you kissed me, and I kissed you back," Lorena stood from the couch. "There's something here."

"There's shouldn't be," Bruce sighed. "What with the other guy, and-"

"That's bullshit, you know I can handle better than anyone," Lorena winced as she pressed weight onto her leg. But she wasn't going to be sitting around if he decided to bolt from the conversation. "I've been proving that from day one since Tony made me his pet project."

"I could _hurt_ you," he said, pain evident in his voice. "Again."

"The Hulk is learning to like me. You know this," Lorena rubbed her forehead with the tips of her fingers.

"I'm too old for you."

"Maybe," Lorena shrugged and he winced. "But I don't care. Stranger couples have worked. What we don't know is if it'll work if we don't try."

"There's too much risk, Lorena."

"You just want to shelter me."

"Yes."

"Damn it, Bruce. We both have demons."

"I have a monster inside me," Bruce cried out. "How can I protect you from that?"

"My powers are useful for something," Lorena whispered, looking a little worried at how the conversation was turning. "And I'm helping you. What's wrong with loving you too?"

"Love," he laughed. "How could you love a monster like me?"

"I don't think you're a monster, Bruce," Lorena took a few steps forward, afraid that he would turn skittish and run. "You do good. And you're a good man. I just want a chance. You deserve a chance."

"There's so much against us," he looked at her carefully. "You have to admit that."

"Maybe, yes," Lorena bit her lip. "But look at Jane and Thor-"

"They don't even have a working relationship," Bruce muttered.

"But she loves him. And look at Tony and Pepper, they're a whirlwind of problems, but they make it work."

"Tony doesn't have to deal with what I do. No one does."

"I have to deal with it when I bring you back," Lorena choked angrily. "You forget about me, about how I have to help you handle the Hulk. I've been doing it for months, Bruce. Doesn't that prove anything to you?"  
"We should have never let you do this."

"Are you kidding me," Lorena had been talking to his back as he was facing the windows that looked out to the ocean. She touched his shoulder and forced him to face her. "There's something here, Bruce. You know it. Admit it."

"... I... I don't..."

"You can't protect me for the sake of your fears," Lorena touched his cheek. "I can handle my own well enough."

"You've been kidnapped."

"We don't know why," Lorena looked away. It was a total lie, but she was willing to bend the rules a little. "I'm a mutant, Bruce. I have enemies."

"And I have worse," he pressed a hand over hers. "How can I protect you when I can't even protect myself?"

"We have the team," Lorena protested. "You're not as alone as you think you are."

"Perhaps I should be," Bruce paused. "Perhaps... I should leave."

"You can't mean that," she pulled away.

"I've been thinking it would be best if I did."

"Tony wouldn't allow it."

"I don't follow Tony's rules."

"You'd leave me?" Lorena's eyes searched his face and found nothing but anguish. And honesty. He was battling what was right and what he wanted.

"It would keep you safe," Bruce murmured. "And that would be the best decision I could make that concerns this, us."

"There's no us because you won't let it be," Lorena cried angrily. "You're just being a... a _coward_."

"Call it what you will," he brushed the hair from her face and his thumb caressed her cheek. "But I can't be with you."

"Bruce..." Lorena was ashamed to know that a tear fell on her cheek. "Don't do this."

"I'm sorry," Bruce sighed. "As much as I want this, I can't let you-"

"You don't tell me to do _shit_," Lorena snarled. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"You don't get to choose this time, Lorena."

"Bruce..."

"Lorena," he tipped her chin upwards so he could look into her eyes. His own were dark and unreadable. "I can't be the man you want me to be. You couldn't have what normal couples would have."

"I don't care, as long as I got to have you," she whispered. "Just listen, please."

"I am, and I can't. This wouldn't be fair to you," Bruce pressed a kiss to forehead. "Please understand."

"No."

Lorena pulled him by the lapels of his shirt and kissed him insistently, pressing her lips against his almost desperately. She raked her fingernails against the back of his head, feeling his curly hair wound around her digits. He wasn't far behind, returning the kiss with all the fervor he could manage. Her tongue touched his lower lip, slipping between his lips and tentatively touching his own tongue with hers. Panting softly, she mewed when his hand fisted into her hair, drawing her as close as he possibly could. She didn't care anymore, she just wanted to keep tasting him. Like tea and something spicy.

Suddenly, she was clinging at cold air, holding nothing. Opening her eyes, she saw Bruce standing a few feet away from her. He looked befuddled and yet, as though he was trying to keep himself from yanking her back into his arms. Steeling himself, he licked his lips and took a step towards the door.

"Bruce, stop."

"Why?"

"You know you want this."

"But we can't do this."

"At least admit that you-"

"Admit that I want this more than my next breath? You have it. If anyone asks, I'll be in the lab."

"Bruce..."

Lorena let him go, knowing that it was a lost cause for the night. Nothing she could have said would have him change his mind. And to be honest, she didn't want to convince him to do anything. She wanted him if he wanted her. Not because she coerced him into it.

She grabbed the tub and towels and left them in the kitchen, going to her room to change into a long orange skirt and a white t-shirt. She limped slightly but was waiting on the couch for Steve when he returned to pick them up. Knowing that Bruce wasn't going to be around them after their conversation, she just shrugged.

"I think Bruce had enough social interaction for the day."

And wasn't it the truth?


End file.
